Power Rangers Olympic Force
by bandgeek18
Summary: Kronos is rising, planning to destroy the gods, and earth. Our only hope is three demigods, who will become power rangers and save the world!
1. Team Bios

Team Bios

A/N: this is my OC team! I hope you guys like it.

Kyle Masters

Son of Zeus

Red Ranger

Zord: Eagle

Age: 18

Description: dark brown hair; sky blue eyes; height is 5'10";

Personality: Kyle is an athlete. He plays football, basketball, baseball, and wrestling. He has earned 4 varsity letters his whole high school career. He can be a jerk, but does it unknowingly. He is easily influenced by his friends, even though he is a natural leader. He does what ever he can to fit in because he is afraid of being picked on. He is also known for being a "player" in his school.

Likes: playing sports, creating his own original comic books, drawing, listening to rock/pop music.

Dislikes: reading, heights, rap and country music.

Family: he lives with his mom, step-dad, and his 2 younger sisters.

Dream: to be a comic book creator

Zachary Turner

Son of Poseidon

Age: 18

Blue Ranger

Zord: dolphin

Description: black hair with silver streaks; jade green eyes; height is 5'8";

Personality: Zach is deaf, and had been his whole life. He tends not to care what people think of him and isn't bothered by bullying or teasing. He is very good at reading lips and is able to talk, but his favorite way to communicate is through sign language. He comes from a wealthy family, but he wishes his mom would pay attention to him. He doesn't have any friends and sometimes prefers to be left alone. He also plays soccer and runs track.

Likes: reading, writing stories, being alone, soccer, track.

Dislikes: anything that has to do with music, movies, or tv, being alone, people who pretend to be something they're not, people who talk fast, swimming

Family: he lives with his mom, but was raised by his au pair Kyla.

Dream: to be a professional soccer player

Miley Olson

Daughter of Aphrodite

Pink Ranger

Zord: swans

Age: 17

Description: tan skin; shiny black hair; 5'9"; slim build, but has good muscle tone;

Personality: Miley is naturally beautiful, but she down plays her beauty a lot. She never wears make-up, or clothes that don't hide her. She likes being a tomboy, and does things like skateboarding. She has natural grace and also does winter guard, color guard, dance, and figure skating. She has a couple friends, and can be a little geeky sometimes. She is an a amateur film maker who is constantly making movies.

Likes: dancing, watching old time movies, old tv shows, film making, movies, country and rap music, the smell of vanilla.

Dislikes: love stories, dresses, love poems, love songs, "chick flicks."

Family: she lives with her dad who is a film and tv critique.

Dream: to be a director


	2. Episode 1: Rise of Greece Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own the franchise, but I so own this team.

_*Italic indicates thought_

' ' indicates Zach using sign language

Episode I: Rise of Greece

Chapter One: Children of the Gods

"It is only in adventure that some people succeed in knowing themselves- in finding themselves." -Andre Gide

Kyle Masters was walking from home to karate. He walked slowly, thinking as he did. He needed a new idea for a comic. He loved comics. He thought they were so cool, the way the pictures helped tell the story. He had a collection of vintage Superman and Spider-Man comics at home. Of course he would never admit any of this to his friends.

"Hey Kyle!" Someone shouted. Kyle looked up, snapping out of his thinking. Pablo Butler, one of Kyle's closest friends was walking up to him.

"Hey Pablo," Kyle said giving his friend a hi-five. "What's up?"

"Nothing Amigo. What were you thinking about?"

"Football," Kyle, lied easily.

"No duh," Pablo said grabbing a rock. He aimed it at a kid who was walking a few yards in front of them on the grass. He aimed the rock and chucked it at the kid's head. He stopped and looked around. Pablo stared laughing. Kyle joined in.

The kid stated walking across Longfellow Park. Kyle knew he could cut across to get to karate, but he didn't want Pablo to know where he was going. "So where are we heading man?"

"I'm going to Olympia Sports to look at balls." Pablo sniggered. Kyle rolled his eyes. "Very mature man."

"I'll go with you."

"No, that's fine."

"Come on. It'll be fun."

"No really, you don't have to."

"But I want to."

"Dude, don't you have work or something."

"Oh shit! Thanks for reminding me man. Gotta go, I'm already," he looked at his watch. "An hour late! Crap! They're gonna fire me! Later!" he called as he ran off.

"Later," Kyle muttered to himself as he ran the rest of the way to the Mount Olympus Dojo. He opened the door and made his way to his locker. He struggled to get his white gii on fast. He finally was ready and tried to sneak into the class. He poked his head around the corner and saw that class had already started. _Man. That detour around the park made me late. Thanks Pablo._

He walked quietly and swiftly, taking advantage of the fact Sensei Chiron had his back turned. He just had a few more feet...

"Nice of you to join us, Mr. Masters," Sensei Chiron said.

Kyle sighed. _Busted_. He turned and bowed to his teacher. "Sorry I'm late Sensei. I was just..."

"Just what?"

_I'm just a coward who is afraid to show people who he really is and what his real interests are!_ "I left home late, Sensei."

"I wish to speak to you after class. Just go to your spot for now."

Kyle nodded. "Yes Sensei." He walked to his spot, his cheeks burning. _This is the third time this month! He's going to expel me!_ Kyle didn't want to be expelled. Mount Olympus Dojo was one of the best places to learn martial arts in the city. Sensei Chiron was a great teacher and Kyle had learned so much from him. _Thats what I get for being a coward..._

After class Kyle went to Sensei's office. He knocked on the door and walked inside. He saw two other kids sitting in chairs. One was a girl, the other was a boy. Kyle recognized him as the boy Pablo had thrown the rock at.

"Ah, Kyle. Nice of you to join us."

"Yeah. What is this about, exactly?"

"Sit down." Kyle sat down. "I trust you know Miley and Zach?"

"Not really," Kyle said, embarrassed. He knew he should know them. He recognized them from around school and the three of them had been in the same karate class for about a year now.

"Well, you three have a lot in common."

"We do?" The girl, Miley presumably, asked.

"Why of course. Have you kids ever heard of demigods?"

"Demigods?" Kyle asked. "You mean like half-human, half-god?"

"Essentially yes."

"Yeah," Miley said. "What's this about?"

"Demigods have long been talked about as mere legends of Greek mythology and story telling..."

"Because they are," Kyle said. "They don't really exist. Just like the Greek gods. They were myths too."

"So you think. Many believe the gods to be fact rather than fiction, but this is the sort of thing we want to prevent of course."

"Prevent? What are you talking about. What does this have to do with us?"

"Everything."

"I'm afraid I don't understand," Miley said.

"We'll, it's actually very simple. There's a reason you three are here."

"Because you told us to be here," Kyle said slowly.

"We'll yes, but I have important news. I have officially been given permission to tell you three something very important."

"Important?" Kyle asked intrigued. "What is it?"

"You three are demigods."

They stared at him in complete shock. "D...demigods?" Miley asked. "Us?"

He nodded. Zach shook his head. 'No disrespect, Sensei, but are you out of your mind?' he signed.

"No, I'm not Zach. You three a children of three Greek gods." He looked at Kyle. "Kyle, you are the son of Zeus. Miley, you are the daughter of Aphrodite, and Zach, you are the son of Poseidon."

"This is too crazy to be true," Miley said. "You actually expect us to believe this?"

"We'll, yes. I not only want you to believe it, I want you to live it."

"Come again?" Kyle asked.

"Do you know who Kronos is?"

"Like, king of the Titans Kronos? Father of Zeus, Poseidon, and Hades?"

"Yes, that Kronos. Well, he has plans. He wants to overthrow the gods and destroy the world. A the last council of Olympus meeting it was decided that we needed protectors."

'What exactly do you mean by, protectors?'

"Look, the world needs you guys. Your parents and the gods and goddesses need you guys."

"But what do you expect us to do?" Kyle asked. "We're just three kids, who may," he gave Sensei a look, "or may not be more than just human."

"But you can become so much more. Just listen. You will have access to unbelievable power."

"How?" Miley asked.

"You three will become the power rangers." They sat there in a very stunned silence. "You don't believe me?"

"I didn't believe you the first time you said something crazy," Kyle said.

"Come," he said getting up. "I'll prove it to you." They followed him into the dojo. He went over to the wall where there was a rack of decorative swords. He picked them up and began rearranging them by color. Red, blue, pink, black, yellow, green. He stepped back as the whole room seems to vibrate, and the wall opened, revealing a doorway. It had a high arch, with Greek pillars on ether side.

He led them in. They walked down two flights of stairs to an underground room. It was huge with high arches and vaults. The were monitors on a wall across from them. There were several columns holding the ceiling up. The three of them stood in the middle of the room and gazed around in amazement. Kyle noticed 12 statues lining the walls to his left and right; six on one side, six on the other. Sensei came over to them carrying a box. He opened it to reveal three rings. They were sliver, and each had a different colored gem on the middle.

He took the first one out. "Miley, as the daughter of Aphrodite you find beauty, understanding, and love in any place. Your kind and compassionate spirit will help you as the Olympic Force pink ranger." He handed her the ring. He pulled out the next one. "Zach, as the son of Poseidon you can be quiet destructive, but also very brave. Your determination and courage will see you through as the Olympic Force blue ranger." He placed the ring in Zach's hand, then pulled out the last one. "Kyle you are the son of Zeus, king of gods. You are a born leader. Your natural leadership skills, as well as your ability to remain calm in tough situations will help you lead the team as the Olympic Force red ranger." He handed the ring to Kyle.

"Together you will be the Olympic Force Power Rangers. Protectors of the world, saviors of the gods." He looked at them. "What do you say?"

Kyle looked first at Zach, then at Miley. He could tell all of them had the same answer. He looked at Sensei and took a deep breath, then with a steady voice gave their answer.

"No."

To Be Continued...

Please Review! :)


	3. Episode 1: Rise of Greece Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own the franchise, but I so own this team.

_*Italic indicates thought_

' ' indicates Zach using sign language

Episode I: Rise of Greece

Chapter Two: Olympic Rangers

"It is only in adventure that some people succeed in knowing themselves- in finding themselves." -Andre Gide

"What?" Sensei asked.

"I said no," Kyle said. "Look, I'm sorry, but this is just..."

"Crazy?" Miley suggested.

"Yes, crazy. Thank you. It's crazy. All of this stuff...gods, demigods, Kronos...it's just not..."

"Possible?" Miley supplied again.

"Yeah, possible. I mean...there is absolutely no proof to back-up what you're saying."

"Your father..."

"My father, was a dead-beat-nobody who abandoned me and my mom before I was even born. I sorry, but I'm not right for this. I'm not...brave."

"Me ether," Miley said. "I'm not brave, or strong, or anything. I'm just...average."

Sensei looked at Zach. He shifted his feet. 'I can't be the guy you're looking for,' he signed. 'I'm below average. I...I'm deaf. I can't even hear and you think my no-show-dad is a god?'

"I have no idea what he just said," Kyle said, "but I'm gonna guess he just agreed with us."

Sensei sighed. "I understand. This is a lot to take in." Kyle held the ring out to him. "No, I want you guys to keep these. Whether or not you choose to believe it, Kronos is rising. His monsters will come."

"Riiiight," Kyle said. "You hold on to that. Can...we go?"

"Yes," he said. Chiron watched the three of them leave. He turned to the statue of Lord Zeus. He was dressed in a toga, holding his master bolt in one hand above his head. "Ah, Zeus. Artemis was right. By deceiving them they no longer believe in the impossible. I only hope that they will come to their senses before they get hurt."

"Can you believe him?" Kyle asked.

"He's obviously insane," Miley said. She took a closer look at the ring. She squinted and saw there was writing on it. "Hey it looks like there's writing on here."

Zach looked at it. Around the blue gem was writing. He peered closer and discovered that it was written in Greek. (Olympic Force, Powers of the gods unleashed. What does that mean?) He followed Kyle and Miley. They were in the middle of the park when the ground started shaking.

"Wow, what's going on?" Kyle asked as he struggled to keep his footing.

"I think it's an earthquake," Miley said.

They all stumbled to the ground. Kyle looked up. He saw storm clouds gathering in the sky. "That can't be good." Cracks began to appear in the ground. They glowed red and soon the there were monsters everywhere. They had grayish skin, and wore Greek armor, and each carried a shield and a sword. They advanced towards the kids. Kyle got up as one swung it's sword at him, almost causing decapitation. He kicked it it the chest, only to have another one come up and attack him from behind.

Miley punched one of them, but it put it's shield up. Her fist met it with a clang. She sucked her breath in a grimaced as pain shot up her arm and vibrated in her hand. This gave the monsters an opportunity to grab her...

Zach jumped to the side as one of the monsters swung it's sword at him. He kicked it, but it was only pushed back a few feet. It slammed it's shield into his face. Pain vibrated through his skull. He fell backwards and saw Kyle get punched in the gut, sending him to the ground. He looked the other way and saw Miley get slammed into a tree. He looked up and saw the monster was going to stab him with it's sword.

He turned his head away and raised his arm. He braced himself for the impact...but it didn't come. He looked up and saw a trident hovering over him. Protecting him from the sword. He looked from the three prongs, all the way down the shaft to the hands holding it. He saw a man. A muscular man with a white beard, and hair that appeared to be...seaweed. The man swung the trident up and stabbed the monster with it. The monster turned into ash. Zach stared at the man.

The man smiled at him. "Hello, son," he said.

He helped Zach to his feet. Zach stared at him in shock. 'You...you saved me.'

"I did. Now you have to save the world to make up for it. That is your destiny. A son of Poseidon knows his place and will do anything to protect his honor, and family." The man disappeared...

Kyle braced himself for the monster to finish him, but a lighting bolt flew out of nowhere and disintegrated it. He looked around. A man in a white toga was holding a lighting bolt in one hand. Kyle got up and faced him. The man's face was hard. "Kyle...you must believe Chiron. These are Kronos's minions. His monsters will continue to attack. You need to step up and lead the team. The world needs you." He threw a bolt of lightning at the ground and disappeared in a flash of light.

Miley sat at the base of the tree. She saw stars and her vision was throbbing. She watched the mosneters advance, until an arrow shot out of nowhere. It hit the monster in the chest and disintegrated it. She looked over and saw the most beautiful woman in the world walking towards her.

The woman had soft brown hair, pulled into a bun, and a gold crown on her head. She wore a beautiful white gown that shifted as she moved. She also had a thin sliver shawl. She bent down, and Miley gasped. The woman's eyes were a deep brown, like her own. She smiled and helped the young, stunned girl to her feet. "Miley sweetheart, you need to get up. You need to get up and fight. A daughter of Aphrodite never lies down. She never settles for less than her very best, or the very best. You are a kind, and loving girl. You need to keep the world safe so that people can be free and protected."

She began to shimmer and blur. Miley blinked her eyes, and she was gone. Miley looked around. She saw Zach and Kyle both standing there. They looked at her. As if by silent communication, they all nodded. They dashed through the crowd of monsters and stood together. Miley looked at the ring in her hand, and put it on her finger. Zach and Kyle followed suit.

They faced they monsters, Miley to Kyle's right, slightly behind him, Zach to his left, also slightly behind him. They each made a fist with the hand the ring was on and held it in front of their chests.

"OLYMPIC FORECE, POWERS OF THE GODS UNLEASHED!" they shouted. They brought their hands around in a wide circle and pumped them into the air. Kyle felt a surge of power travel through him. The red gem glowed and a red light spiraled down his arm, then the rest of his body. The light faded. He brought his hand down and discovered he was holding a long spear with a bronze tip in one hand, and and shield in the other. He had a short sword hanging from his waist.

"Power of Zeus, Lord of the Sky!" he shouted thrusting his spear in the air.

"Power of Aphrodite, goddess of love!" Miley shouted.

"Power of Poseidon, Lord of the Sea!" Zach shouted.

"Defenders of Olympus, Saviors of the World!" They shouted in unison. Kyle looked at Zach. He had a blue ranger suit, that had black stripes that gave the impression he was wearing a toga. There was a black band on one arm like he was wearing an arm bracelet. He had a black belt with a sword hanging from it. His shield had a blue oval in the middle with a silver dolphin on it. His helmet had the shape of a black trident on it.

Miley had a pink ranger suit, with a longer skirt, a white belt, white boots, and matching gloves. She too had stripes giving the impression she was wearing a toga, but they were white. She too had a white arm bracelet design on her arm, but it was thin like a snake and had multiple coils. Her bronze shield had a pink oval in the middle with a silver swan on it. Her helmet had a black heart on it. They looked at their leader.

Kyle had a red ranger suit. His had black boots, a black belt, and black gloves. He had black stripes running down him, identical to Zach's. As well as a black stripe on his arm that made it look like he was wearing an arm-band. His shield had a red oval in middle with a eagle on it. His helmet had a black lightning bolt on it. They faced the monsters and attacked them.

To Be Continued...Again...


	4. Episode 1: Rise of Greece Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own the franchise, but I do own this team.

_*Italic indicates thought_

' ' indicates Zach using sign language

Episode I: Rise of Greece

Chapter Three: Battle

A/An: Hey guys. Thanks for the reviews! They're so encouraging. Here's the next chapter! :)

"It is only in adventure that some people succeed in knowing themselves- in finding themselves." -Andre Gide

Kyle raised his shield to defend an attack from a monster. He jabbed it in the chest with his spear. It disintegrated. He swung it around and hit another one in the head. It swung it's word at his head, but he ducked mad rolled away. As he came up in his feet he jabbed the monster in the feet. It screeched an unearthly sound and fell to ash.

Miley thrusted her spear forward, straight trough the abdomen of the nearest monster. She pulled it back and slammed the end into the stomach of another one. She spun on her heel and bashed a monster with her shield. She swiped several monsters across their chest with her spear, the bronze tip cutting a deep gash and turning them all into ash.

Zach was having a little bit of trouble with his spear. He managed to skewer a couple of monsters, but they managed to disarm him. He watched his spear roll away, and wasted no time unsheathing his sword. It was short, and was also made of bronze. He slashed at the monsters, the ring of metal meeting metal shaking the weapon. He stabbed one of them through the chest, and quickly decapitated another one.

Lord Kronos sat in his throne. From the orb he could see the demigods destroying his Titans. "Those gods, fell like meddling with my plans do they?" he asked. He looked at his henchman, Coeus. "Summon Farflex. Let's see how these puny heroes do against a real monster.

"With pleasure Master."

Kyle destroyed the last monster. He looked around. "Is that it?"

"Not so, demigods," a voice said. Kyle and Miley looks around.

"We're did that come from?" The pink ranger asked.

"Haha!" A monster shouted jumping from a crack. He had thick legs and arms that were short. His head was small compared to the rest of his body and he carried a mace. His skin was black with spots of red, like lava. "Let's see what you pathetic rangers can do!"

"Pathetic? Oh you're on!" Kyle shouted. He ran at the monster. He managed to get a few blows in, but had to keep ducking and jumping out of the way to avoid the mace. Miley came to his aid. She jabbed with her spear, but the monster jumped to the side. He knocked them both flat on their backs. They looked up at him. He swung his mace in the air, and was bringing it down when a spear flew from behind them. It got his arm, he jerked it back, sending the mace flying backwards, screaming in pain. They looked back and saw Zach running towards them.

"Good shot," Kyle said. He realized Zach probably didn't know he'd just said something, so he patted him on the back. Zach nodded. The three of them faced the monster.

"You stupid rangers will pay for that!" he shouted. Another mace appeared in his hand. He swung it and the chain extended. The rangers all jumped out of the way, scattering from each other. Kyle looked at Miley and gestured for her to move behind the monster. He looked at Zach and made a circle with his hand, then jabbed his thumb at the monster, who was concentrating on Miley. Zach nodded in understanding and the rangers surrounded the monster.

Kyle raised his spear. The others followed suit. He threw his and a second later the other two threw theirs. All three spears hit the monster at the same time. They penetrated him. He screamed as he dissolved into ash. Kyle whooped with pride. A second later the monster returned, only it was now like 200 times its original size.

"Holy," Kyle said.

"What do we do?" Miley asked.

"Rangers," Sensei's voice said. He appeared in their visors. "You need to use your zords. Just take your spears and stab the animals not he shields, shouting, 'animal, zords mode. Them throw both on the air and they will become your zords."

"Ok," Kyle said, deciding that when Sensei said something, he was telling the truth.

They stabbed their spears into their shields. "Animal, zord mode!"

Kyle watched in amazement as his shield and spear became a red eagle. He felt something tug at him and he was soon inside the cockpit. He was standing on a red light-up circle. He noticed that there was a podium in front of him. He noticed a square with dots and lines on it like a grid. He pushed his finger into the middle, then slid it up. The zord moved forward.

Zach watched his turn into a dolphin. He smiled as he found himself inside the cockpit. He put his finger in the middle of the sure on the podium and moved his zord forward. He looked on ether side of him and saw Miley and Zach. They all faced the now giant monster.

"Haha Rangers! I will destroy you all!"

"Don't count on it," Miley said. She looked at her grid. She want sure what to do. Nether did the boys.

Zach looked at his control grid, then got a crazy idea. He drew hands making the sign language word for 'attack'. He waited, and then his dolphin sent a blue blast towards the monster, who easily avoided it.

"How did he do that?" Kyle asked, knowing Zach wouldn't be able to hear him.

"I don't know," Miley said. "The only thing he uses is sign language."

"However he did it, it wasn't strong enough. We need make ourselves stronger."

"How?"

"I have an idea." Kyle saw three different colored blips on his screen. He put a finger on each of them, then brought them all together in the center. "Zords, combine!" Their zords flew to his. His eagle's wings sort of moved back as Miley's sawn put it's wing to it's side and lengthened out, then split on half. The two halves went to ether side of the eagle, becoming arms. Zach's dolphin split in half, the head moved forward like the neck was broken, and became legs and feet.

Miley and Zach appeared on ether side of Kyle. "Olympic Force Megazord!" They shouted.

Zach made the sign language command again, then watched as another blue blast was sent toward the monster. It hit him, but it didn't destroy him. Kyle had seen what Zach did so he tried, it. It caused a red blast to shoot at the monster, but it just barely seemed to hurt. Miley tried it too, but found the same results.

_We need to do something,_ Kyle thought. _Our attacks aren't strong enough._ The monster twirled his mace over his head, and hit their megazord. The rangers stumbled. Kyle grabbed onto his podium, trying to keep standing. "We need to destroy him. Maybe we should combine our attacks." He looked at Zach who was just staring at him. He pointed at Miley, then himself, then Zach. He then pointed to the graph screen and pretended to draw on it.

Zach nodded in understanding. The three of them placed a finger on the graphs. Kyle held up three fingers. He put them down one at a time. Then he put the last one down, and the three of them drew the attack. Simultaneously red, blue, and pink colored blasts shot at the monster. It hit him and destroyed him. Kyle hi-fived Miley and Zach. "We did it!"

Kronos growled in frustration. "Those demigods are pests."

"They'll ruin our plans!" Coeus said.

"No, they won't. I refuse to let my plan be ruined by those...pathetic children. I will destroy them...and then their parents!"

The three newly made rangers walked into the dojo. They went down to the secret dojo. Sensei Chiron smiled at them. "Still think I'm crazy?"

"If you are then we're right up there with you," Kyle said.

"That was crazy," Miley said. "This is really happening?"

"Yes. Kronos Is many things, one of them being persistent. He'll stop at nothing to achieve his goal."

'We can take him.'

"If we're going to be hanging out with him," Kyle said indicating Zach, "then we'd better start picking up some sign language."

"You should," Sensei said. "Before you three barley even knew each other, now you're a team."

"We're gonna win this," Miley said.

'We're unstoppable,' Zach signed.

"We'll show them who's boss," Kyle said. He smiled at his new team mates.

They stacked their fists on top of each other's.

"PROTECTORS OF OLYMPUS, SAVIORS OF THE WORLD!"

I know the ending is kind of typical, but this is power rangers. Please review!


	5. Episode 2: Model Ranger Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own the franchise, but I do own this team.

_*Italic indicates thought_

' ' indicates Zach using sign language

Episode II: Model Ranger

Chapter One: School Zone

A/N: hey guys. Thanks to all those who reviewed. A special thanks to Kendrix D. Brandon for reviewing every chapter up till now. You're awesome. Here's the next episode, enjoy!

"Your words matter. Your actions matter. We look to each other for inspiration...so being a role model isn't optional." -Rosley

Kyle sat with his friends at lunch time. They goofed around and threw French fries at each other. Normally he would join them, but he was too busy thinking. It had been three days since he'd become a power ranger. Three days since he'd found out his dad was actually an Olympic god, Zeus to be precise.

"Hey, Kyle. Earth to Kyle!" Pablo shouted.

Kyle blanked and looked at his friend. "Yeah?"

"Welcome back space cadet. You were a million miles away. What's up?"

"Nothin'," Kyle muttered.

"Hey guys," Victor said. He opened his milk carton, then closed the flaps so it looked like it was closed. "Watch me take out Bat Boy over there."

Kyle turned to where he was looking. He was aiming at Zach, who was sitting alone as usual. He wanted to tell Victor to leave him alone, but he didn't really know how. Victor aimed, then chucked the milk at Zach. It hit his tray and splattered all over his food and him. Zach looked up. Kyle saw the irritated look on his face. All the guys at his table stared laughing.

"Enjoy the milk Bat Boy!" Victor shouted.

"Special Delivery!" Pablo shouted.

Zach just got up and grabbed his tray. He dumped the soggy food in the trash, then left the cafeteria. Kyle looked over to where Miley was sitting, hoping she had't seen it. No such luck. She gave him a look that said she would have a talk with him later. He turned back to his friends who were still laughing.

"Come on guys," he said. "It's not that funny."

"Sure it is," Joel said.

"I don't know why you guys pick on him so much. I mean he is a jock and jocks look out for each other. Right?"

"First of all," Victor said. "He's not a jock. I don't even know why that retard is allowed to play on the varsity soccer team."

"He doesn't deserve to wear a letterman," Pablo said. "He's more special Ed than special skills."

"What's up with you today?" Ashton asked. "Why are you so defensive about him?"

"I'm not. I just..." They all stared at him intently, waiting for an answer. "Nothing. You guys are right."

"Damn straight," Vitor said.

Zach stood in front of the sink in the bathroom. He dabbed at his shirt with a paper towel, trying to get the milk off. There was a specific reason he never wore his favorite anything to school. He saw Kyle come in from his peripheral vision.

"Hey man," he said.

Zach turned to face him, scowling. 'What do you want?'

"You know I don't speak sign language."

Zach rolled his eyes, then pulled a pack of sticky notes from his pocket, along with a pen. He wrote down what he'd just signed and showed it to Kyle.

"I came to make sure you were ok," Kyle said after reading it.

'You didn't seem that concerned in the cafe.'

"That's not fair."

'Do you really want to have a discussion with me about what's fair?'

"Not really. Come man, you understand don't you. Out there," he gestured with his hand, "we fight monsters and save the world. Here we just..."

'Here I'm just the deaf kid and you're the jerk who picks on him.'

"I wasn't picking on you. I didn't throw the milk carton."

'No. Today you didn't, but you might as well have.' They heard the bell ring. Zach picked his bag up and left the bathroom. Kyle stared at the door for a minute, then left...wondering if he'd won the argument.

After the final bell Kyle bolted from his class. He wanted to talk to Zach again before he went to soccer practice. He was walking by a closet when the door shot open and someone pulled him inside. He struggled against them as they shut the door.

"Hey. Hey Kyle chill. It's me."

"Miley?" he asked as the pink ranger turned on the light. "What are you doing in here?"

"Setting you straight. Why were you such a jerk to Zach today at lunch?"

"For the last time, I didn't do anything."

"That's exactly my point. You just sat there and let your so called friends pick on him."

"Hey you didn't help him ether."

"I was on the other side of the cafe, and I only saw it when the milk hit him."

"It was kind of funny though."

"No it wasn't. Kyle you need to stop being such a jerk."

"Why am I getting lectured from the daughter of love and kindness?"

"Why is the son of Zeus such an awful leader?"

"Hey!"

"Kyle you need to start being nicer to Zach and showing him that you have his back. Not just on the battle field," she added seeing as how he was about to argue. "Everywhere. We're a team now. You need to realize that, or people are going to get hurt." She picked up her bag and left.

Kyle grumbled and grabbed his stuff. He left the closet and slammed the door shut behind him. He went to the locker room to get changed up for football practice. _Why are they making a big deal out of this?_ he wondered as walked. _This is just the way it is. This is school. It's not like when we're rangers._ He told himself this, but the words felt false even to him.

He was dressed and on his way down to the football field when someone grabbed him and pulled him behind one of the sheds. He saw it was Pablo. "What gives?" he asked, wondering why people kept doing that to him.

"What's up with you today?" Pablo asked.

"What do you mean?"

"You've been spacing out all day. Then you tried to stand up for Bat Boy..."

"His name's Zach."

"Who cares what his name is? This isn't you. Come on you know how this works. He's at the bottom of the food chain."

"Compared to every other person in this school who wears a letter jacket and is at the top."

"Exactly. It's the way of nature. Survival of the fittest."

"Do you really hear yourself right now?"

"Do you hear yourself? Kyle we've been putting this kid in his place since freshman year. Don't ruin it. I know you man. You enjoy this just as much as we do."

_No. You don't know me at all._ "Whatever. Let's just go to practice."

"Wait. Kyle look I say this as your friend. Someone saw you go into a closet with Miley Olson."

"So? She's cool."

"No she's not. She's an AV nerd. You need to watch what you do, or you'll end up just like them. An outcast."

"Got it," Kyle said. He watched Pablo head to the field. Would he really lose his reputation if it meant being with the first people he really thought were his friends in years?

Please review!


	6. Episode 2: Model Ranger Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own the franchise, but I do own this team.

*Italic indicates thought

' ' indicates Zach using sign language

Episode II: Model Ranger

Chapter Two: Bad Role Model

"Your words matter. Your actions matter. We look to each other for inspiration...so being a role model isn't optional." -Rosley

After practice Kyle headed for training at the dojo. He walked in, then snuck into the second practice dojo. He moved the swords on the rack. The wall opened up. He walked down the stairs into the secret dojo. He found Miley and Zach already there. They were sparring withs swords against each other.

"Hey guys," Kyle said, grabbing a practice sword and shield. "What's up." Zach gave him a glare before going over to a practice dummy. "What's his problem?"

"Gee, I wonder," Miley said. She went over to Zach. She said something to him and he signed back. She shook her head, then he wrote something down. She walked over and handed the sticky note to Kyle.

He read it. "We'll that's not nice."

Miley shrugged. "I would've called you a lot worse things."

Kyle gave her a look. She walked over to Zach. She talked to him for a minute, then he came over to Kyle room up a defensive stance. He nodded at the red ranger. Kyle took up his own stance. He slashed at Zach with his sword. Zach's raised his shield them made a fake stab at Kyle's stomach. The red ranger jumped to the side and held his shield up to protect his center, then swung at Zach's head.

The blue ranger ducked and kicked at Kyle's legs. Kyle jumped back and swung at the blue ranger again. Zach hit Kyle in the face with the flat side of his sword. Kyle's head snapped back. "Hey!" He said. "What was that for?"

"Yes Zach," Sensei said revealing himself for the first time. "What was that for?"

'He was a jerk today.'

"How was he a jerk?"

"I can answer that," Miley said coming over. "Kyle helped his friends haze Zach toady at lunch."

"I did not!"

"Ok. Ok," Sensei said holding his hands up. "Zach, Miley, I want you two to go start reading up on fighting techniques, and your parents."

They nodded and went over to the bookshelf and grabbed a couple books, the proceeded upstairs. Sensei turned to Kyle who was putting his practice weapons away. "What exactly happened today?" he asked crossing his arms.

"One of my friends threw a milk carton at him, and it exploded all over him and his food."

"I see, and how did you try to stop this?"

Kyle scuffed his foot on the floor. "I...well...I didn't."

"And what happened afterwards?"

"They...they laughed at him. Called him a couple of names, then they kept laughing at him."

"I see. At what point did you tell them not to call him names?"

"I...didn't."

"And at what point did you tell them to stop laughing at him?"

"I did that!"

"And did they?"

"No, but you weren't there. My friends are hard headed. I couldn't convince them."

"Kyle, obviously you still haven't grasped the whole idea of your parentage. Your father is the most hard headed person I have ever met. I know that if you really put your mind to it you could convince an apple it was an orange."

"But Sensei..."

"But nothing. As the leader of this team you need to set an example for the others. Zach is younger than you. He looks up to you. You need to be a good role model. Participating in bullying is not setting a good example."

"I wasn't bullying him. I as just..."

"You were the bystander. You didn't stand up for him."

"So, I'm in trouble?"

"No. I'm merely disappointed in you. You need to figure out how to get Zach to forgive you."

"Are you going to help me?"

"No. You need to figure this out on your own." They heard an alarm going off suddenly. Sensei ran to the monitors. Miley and Zach came running down the stairs. "Harper Street," Sensei said.

"Let's go rangers!" Kyle said. He ran up the stairs, Zach and Miley right behind him.

They arrived on the scene of the battle to find a monster terrorizing people. It had wrinkly skin, puss filled eyes and carried a whip made of fire.

"Gross," Miley said.

"Hey ugly!" Kyle shouted. The monster turned to face them. She smiled evilly, revealing her black teeth. Her tongue ran across them, leaving a trail of saliva.

"Double gross."

"Who are you, meddling little rodents?" It said with a wrinkly old woman voice.

"You don't know us?" Kyle asked. "Well, we'd be happy to introduce ourselves." On cue the rangers brought their morphers up in front of their chests.

"OLYMPIC FORCE, POWERS OF THE GODS UNLEASHED!"

"Power of Zeus, Lord of the Sky!"

"Power of Aphrodite, goddess of love!"

"Power of Poseidon, Lord of the sea!"

"PROTECTORS OF OLYMPUS, SAVIORS OF THE WORLD!"

"I don't care who you think you're protecting," the horrific-looking creature snarled. "I will destroy you!"

"We'll see about that," Kyle said. He charged at her. He thrusted his spear at her, but she knocked him flat on his back. Miley jumped at her next, swinging her shield to knock the monster out, but the creature was ready and stepped to the side as Miley flew past. Zach came running in swinging his sword, his spear laying forgotten on the ground. He swung at her. She ducked, then flicked her whip towards him. He jumped to the side just in time, and narrowly avoided becoming bar-b-que-ed."

Kyle jumped to his feet, and swung his spear around, managing to scratch her. She hissed as the bronze tip burned her. She snarled again and swing her whip at him. Kyle out his shied up just in time, but was knocked to his back from the force of the flaming-cowhide. Miley attacked again, preparing her sword to stab the monster in the head, but she moved to he side and the pink ranger ended up stabbing the ground. The momentum caused Miley's sword to go all the way up to the hilt. She tried to pull it put, but it was stuck. The monster came up and backhanded her, which would've hurt more if Miley hadn't been wearing a helmet.

The force knocked her to the side. She de-morphed as she hit the ground. _For an ugly old hag, she sure can hit._

Zach came in for another shot, but she was ready for him. She went to whip him, but he pulled his shield up. Unfortunately he didn't pull it up fast enough and the force caused it to hit him in the face. His head snapped backwards. He stumbled and fell to the ground, de-morphing. _Well that was humiliating!_

Kyle swung his spear again, hoping to land another blow. She grabbed the shaft. In anticipation Kyle started to pull it back, expect her to try to disarm him. Unfortunately she had other plans and simply rammed it towards him. Their combined strength rammed it straight into his gut. He moaned and de-morphed as he fell to the ground. _Thank god that wasn't the sharp end._

She laughed. "You rangers are weak. You're not even a challenge. I'll put my powers to use else where." She waved a gnarly hand and disappeared through a crack.

"She's gone," Miley said.

"Yeah," Kyle said. "But she'll be back."


	7. Episode 2: Model Ranger Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own the franchise, but I do own this team.

_*Italic indicates thought_

' ' indicates Zach using sign language

Episode II: Model Ranger

Chapter Three: Epiphany

"Your words matter. Your actions matter. We look to each other for inspiration...so being a role model isn't optional." -Rosley

When the rangers got back to the dojo they collapsed on the ground. Sensei inspected them. He attended Zach first. He did a couple of tests and found that the blue ranger had a small concussion. He checked out Miley next, and found she was unscratched. He moved lastly on to Kyle and found he was also ok.

"What are we going to do?" Miley asked as they sat in a circle.

"We need to work together as a team," Kyle said. "We were taking her on one-on-one. If we work together we can defeat her."

'So now we're your team mates?' Zach asked.

Kyle looked at him in confusion. Sensei translated the message. Kyle sighed a shook his head. "I didn't say we weren't. Zach you're still a member of this team. You're just...different. That's all."

'Different? You pick on me because I'm different?'; Sensei translated.

"Not different bad...just different. You get picked on because..."

"Ha!" Miley said interrupting him. "You admit to picking on him."

"Well...I wasn't. They were! I'm just explaining why!"

'I know why. I've been bullied for most of my life, Kyle. People like you just like to pick on others who are weaker than you!'

"People like me?!"

"Ok," Miley said interjecting. "I'm sure this conversation could go on for a while. Lets just focus right now on defeating the monster.

Sensei went over to the monitors and typed something in. A picture of the monster popped up. "This is the monster you fought, yes?" They got up and stood around the monitors on the wall.

"Yeah," Miley said. "What is it?"

"It's a Erinye."

"A what?" Kyle asked.

"They're better known by their Latin names as Furies. They punish the spirits of the dead in the Field of Punishment in the underworld."

"So if they work for Hades, why are they attacking us?"

'Yeah,' Zach signed. 'Shouldn't they be on our side?'

"Yes, but it appears they've switched to work for Kronos."

"Why?" Kyle asked.

"I don't know. Kronos is a known liar. He could've promised them anything. Fresh meat, or maybe to make them rulers of the underworld when Hades was defeated."

"So they're corrupt," Miley said.

"Yes, that would be my best guess. Monster are unpredictable though..." He was cut off by the alarms again. He began typing furiously and a map came in the monitors. "Same place," he told them.

"Let's go!" Kyle said as they raced to the battle.

They arrived on the scene of the battle to find the Eyrine whipping people. "Hey ugly!" Kyle shouted.

She turned to look at them. She smiled. "Back for more I see?"

"You're toast this time!" Miley said.

They raised their rings to their chest.

"OLYMPIC FORCE, POWERS OF THE GODS UNLEASHED!"

A light corresponding with their ranger color travels from their rings and down their arms. It encircled them and flashed out.

"Power of Zeus, Lord of the sky!"

"Power of Aphrodite, goddess of love!"

"Power of Poseidon, Lord of the Sea!"

As they called out their powers they posed, holding up their spears.

"DEFENDERS OF OLYMPUS, SAVIORS OF THE WORLD!"

"I don't care who your stuffed up parents are," the Eryine hissed. "I'm going to destroy you brats." She flicked her whip out at them. They dove to different sides. Kyle moved his spread in a circle, and they started to try to surround her. She flicked out at Miley, who had to jump back and break the circle formation. Zach tried to move in next, but took a whip lashing to the head. Luckily he was wearing a helmet, so he wasn't badly burned. Kyle jumped at her, poising his spear to stab her. She flicked her whip out. It wrapped around the spear. She jerked it and pulled the weapon from his hands and flung it off to the side. Zach had to jump away to avoid getting hit, but he landed wrong and ended rolling when he hit the ground.

"Titans!" She shouted. The Titans appeared they started attacking Miley and Zach. Miley ducked as one swung its sword at her head. She swung her spear around and scratched it. It hissed at her. Zach abandoned his spear and unsheathed his sword. He ran at the monster, slashing and hacking at them. He met a shield, and kicked the monster in the stomach. It hunched over in reflex, and he forced it's shield aside with his own and stabbed it through the head. It screamed as it dissolved.

Kyle unsheathed his sword. Jumped to one side, then the other, trying to avoid her wrath. He swung his sword at her. And managed another blow. She cried out in pain as the bronze blade cut through her. She flicked her whip again. Kyle backed up. He had to time this just right...

As he was doing this, Miley swung her spear in a wide arc, taking out at least half a dozen monsters. One went to punch her, but she put her shield up and it's hand hit her shield. She lowered her shied and in the blink of an eye stabbed the monster with her spear. She looked around. She saw Kyle and went to help him...

Zach ducked as another sword almost took his head off. He raided his shield as a monster sung its sword. He didn't miss a beat and proceeded to chop its hand off. It screeched in resentment and pain. Zach swiftly decapitated it. He stabbed another the chest, then another in the back. Another one came up behind him and slammed its shield into his head. _Genius,_ he thought as he killed it. _I'm wearing a helmet._ He defeated the last one and looked over at Kyle.

The red ranger was jumping at the Eryine. She moved to the sides as he got closer and spun around pinning him to the ground. Kyle attempted to get out from under her. "Silly human," she laughed. "You are inferior to me. Your so called abilities are nothing. Now I'm going to destroy you, and your useless friends. You're weak."

"Am not!" Kyle shouted. He tried to unsheathe his sword, but it didn't work. She pushed on him harder. Zach came out of nowhere and swung his sword at her. She jumped away. Zach landed with his feet on ether side of his leader so he was standing above him. The Eryine flicked her whip. Zach didn't move and it wrapped around his arm. He screamed in pain. She used to whip to propel him to the side. He stumbled and fell down. He de-morphed as he hit the ground. He held his arm and moaned.

"Zach!" Kyle shouted. He got up and ran over to the fallen blue ranger. He turned Zach onto his back and looked at him. His body spasmed in pain. Kyle looked at his arm and felt his heart rate drop. Zach's arm had 2nd and 3rd degree burns where he'd been hit. Kyle looked and saw Miley ruthlessly taking her anger out on the Eryine.

With a final stab and twist she disengaged the monster. She sheathed her weapon and ran over to them. "Is he hurt bad?" she asked.

Zach stopped spamming and opened his eyes. He carefully opened his eyes. He sat up.

"YOU CHILDREN ARE HISTORY!" The Eryine shouted regenerating, growing to enormous height.

"Crap," Kyle said.

"What do we do?" Miley asked. "With out Zach we can't form the megazord."

Zach seemed to guess what they were thinking because he stood up shakily, hissing in pain. He raised his hand and morphed. Kyle smiled and stood up, Miley right beside him. They stabbed their spears into their shields, shouting, "ANIMALS, ZORD MODE!"

Kyle found himself in the cockpit of his eagle zord. He looked on the grid and saw the colored dots. He brought them together in the center. "Zords Combine!" The zords combined into the megazord. Tapped Zach on the shoulder. The blue ranger looked at him. Kyle tapped is sword at his side. Zach nodded in understanding. He drew the sign language command for 'sword.' A sword that was exactly like theirs appeared in a sheath for the megazord, just bigger.

Kyle had an idea and double-tapped his screen. The megazord unsheathed its new weapon. Miley moved her fingers over the screen directing the sword towards the monster. The Eryine flicked her whip at them. It hit the megazord, causing sparks to fly everywhere. She went to do it again. It hit them with a lot of force, causing them to stumble backwards. Zach moved his fingers across the screen, stabilizing the megazord. Miley moved e sword again, while Zach maneuvered them around the whip and in toward the monster. They hit her, once, twice, three times on the front.

"Final attack," Kyle said. The three of them drew the 'attack' command on the screens. The sword began to glow. Miley moved the speed. Slicing through the monster. She disintegrated in a cloud of ash.

The rangers jumped in celebration.

"Nike!" Kyle shouted, pumping his fist in the air.

The next day at school Kyle sat with his friends in the courtyard . He watched Zach. The blue ranger's ram was in a sling. It had been bandaged and he would be off ranger duty until it was healed. Kyle wondered how Zach managed to explain it to his mom. Pablo chucked his apple core at Zach. The other guys at the table started laughing. Zach looked up from his book, watching Kyle.

"Enjoy the present bat boy," Pablo shouted.

"Guys. Guys," Kyle said. They looked at him. "Stop laughing at him. It's not funny anymore. Nether is calling him names. I don't even know why you do. It's not like he can hear you."

"Come on," Pablo said. "Survival of the fittest."

"No, it's mean. He's never done anything to us. He doesn't bother us, or give us trouble. I think we could cut him a break. Just a cause you don't like him doesn't mean you have to pick on him."

"Since when do you love bat boy?" Victor asked.

"His name is Zach, and I don't. I just think enough's enough."

The were all quiet for a moment, before Palo shrugged and turned away tot all to Victor. Kyle smiled and looked at Zach. The blue ranger smiled and signed something Kyle actually understood.

'Thank you.'

Kyle nodded. He stole a glance at Miley who nodded her approval and followed her friends into the school. Kyle smiled and turned back to his friends to enjoy the rest of his free period.


	8. Episode 3: Lights, Camera, Morphers Ch1

Disclaimer: I do not own the franchise, but I do own this team.

_*Italic indicates thought_

' ' indicates Zach using sign language

Episode III: Lights, Camera, Morphers

Chapter One: Complicated

A/N: Hey guys! Sorry for the wait, life got busy and I had a small case of writers block. I'm going to be posting one episode a week for now on. Enjoy!

"Action expresses priorities." -Mahatma Gandhi

Miley sat in the video programming room after-school, staring at a computer screen. She had promised her friends that she would have the trailer for their movie edited for the Young Filmmakers Association Film Festival by today. So far she had only worked on it for a total of about five minutes. She typed another action into the computer and watched it cut the scenes into one.

"Hey Miley," Susan said coming in. "You got that trailer ready for us?"

"Um...not exactly," Miley said turning around in her chair to face them.

"What do you mean?" Thomas asked. "Miley, that trailer is due in three days. You said it would be done by today."

"I know. I know. Life's just been a little...hectic lately."

"Yeah," said Anthony sitting down in a chair next to Susan. Thomas remained standing, leaning against the window sill. "Life got hectic ever since you started becoming best buds with Kyle Masters and Zachary Turner."

"And what's wrong with them?" Miley asked.

"Nothing," Susan said. "but it's taking away from you being here. You're the president of the film club. Without you we're going to lose. And we need the first place grant money to get updated equipment."

"I know," Miley said. "I know how important this grant is guys."

"Then why are you getting distracted?" Anthony asked throwing his hands in the air.

"It's...complicated," Miley complied.

Susan sighed and rolled her eyes. "God Miley. Everything is complicated these days. It's compacted why you can't hang out after colorgaurd practice. It's complicated why you've been missing dance classes. It's complicated why you have so many bruises. It's complicated why you keep missing crucial club meetings."

"I know this is hard to understand," Miley began. "But..."

"But nothing," Anthony said. "Look. We had a club meeting yesterday, and we decided that...maybe you need to step back for a little bit."

"Step back? What do you mean?"

"We get that everything is complicated," Thomas said. "But if you're not focused on helping us...then we can't depend on you. So, if you don't have this done when you said, consider yourself suspended from film club."

"What?!" Miley asked jumping up. "You guys can't do that."

"Actually we can," Anthony said "This is a democracy and you've been warned."

Miley was about to say something when her ring seemed to grow tighter on her finger. It began to get hotter too. She groaned inwardly, this was the signal that there was a monster attack somewhere. "Listen, I have to...go."

"You're just gonna go?" Susan asked. "What about the trailer?"

"I'll finish it later," Miley said.

"Sure," Thomas said disbelievingly. "I mean, why wouldn't you?"

Miley winced at his words, but turned from the room and ran. Her feet pounded on the stairs as she banged through a side door, and sprinted across the courtyard to the main entrance. She ducked into a small alley between two buildings and carefully squeezed the pink gem in the middle of the ring. Sensei's voice came out. "The Harlem Building."

T_he Harlem Building? That's close to here!_ She quickly ran to the wall that stood next to her alley. She jumped over it and started running. As she passed the sports fields she saw Zach and Kyle running towards her in her peripherals. The three of them grouped up and headed for the scene of the fight.

When they got there the found a very...interesting monster terrorizing people. It had a muscular body, thick arms and legs, and carried a battle axe. The most noticeable thing about it though was that it had multiple heads. Each one appeared to be on a different neck. Miley thought she'd read about this monster, but she couldn't place it.

"Hey you!" Kyle shouted.

The monster turned and sneered. "We'll well well. Looked who joined the party. You half-human brats."

"We may be human, be we'll take you down," Miley said.

"OLYMPIC FORCE, POWERS OF THE GODS UNLEASHED!" They shouted morphing.

"Power of Zeus, lord of the sky!"

"Power of Aphrodite, goddess of love!"

"Power of Poseidon, lord of the sea!"

"Protectors of Olympus, Saviors of the world!"

"I'll destroy you pathetic rangers!" The monster shouted. "Titans!" The titans appeared out of cracks. Miley jabbed one through the chest with her sword, the next one she slammed with her shield. She ducked a low to her head and spun around, taking out a circle of monsters as she did. She saw a chance and ran at the monster. She readied her spear, and stabbed it in one of the necks. She twisted and the monster cried out in pain. It shook the head, sending her flying off. She got up and unsheathed her sword.

She ran at the monster, swinging her sword a slicing the head off. She smiled, but then the head grew back, along with another one. _What the heck?_ She dodged to the side as one of the heads snapped at her. She swung her sword again, slicing through the head that had grown back, and then the second one. She was heading for a their when the heads regenerated, again, and two more grew with them.

"This is wired," she said. The monster grabbed her arm and threw her. She flew back several yards and landed on top of Zach. She got up as fast as she could, Zach a second behind her. The two of them attacked then monster. They managed to decapitate 3 heads each, only to have six heads grow back. Kyle ran up behind the monster and stabbed his spear through its back. He pulled it out, but the wound closed. The monster laughed and spun around, back handing Kyle. The red ranger was knocked to the ground and slid a few yards. He de-morphed.

"Kyle!" Miley said. She ducked as one of the monster heads swung at her. Unfortunately Zach was right behind her and ended up getting hit. He was pushed to the ground and de-morphed. His face said everything. "Sorry, Zach." She ducked again, but one of the heads tripped her. She fell on the ground. Several heads poised themselves. Miley had to think fast. She rolled away, then grabbed a spear Zach had probably dropped, based on the blue shaft. She threw it at the monster. It hit it in the center, the force of the throw burying it most of the way through. The monster screamed in pain.

It tried to pull it out, but he only part it could reach was the bronze tip, and event it touched the tip it got burned. He snarled. "I'll be back, rangers. And when I do, you're all history! Especially you, daughter of Aphrodite." He disappeared through a red crack.

Kyle got painfully and walked over. "Good job Miley," he said. "Come on," he motioned to Zach. We need to get back to the dojo."

Miley hesitated. Kyle looked at her. "Do you have some where to be?"

"Uh...no," she lied. "Lets go."

When they got back to the dojo they found Sensei Chiron sharpening a sword. "Disturbing to walk in on," Kyle said.

"Having a sharp sword is important Kyle." He laid his work down and walked over to the monitors. He typed something in a picture if the monster appeared. He enlarged it. "Unless you're fighting Hydris."

'Hydris?' Zach signed. 'Like as in being...a hydra?'

"Very good Zach, and yes. He is a hydra monster."

"Hydra," Kyle said. "I've heard of it."

"You probably have. It's a monster with multiple heads that regenerate. If you cut one off two more grow in its place."

"Lovely," Miley said.

"It also heals fast, making it hard to kill."

"How do you kill it?" Miley asked.

"You can cut the heads off, then burn them and you have to burn its body and spread the ashes so it can't heal itself."

"Well, it's a good thing we have access to plenty of fire then," Kyle said.

"We have to think of something," Miley said.

"Speaking of thinking of things, I have to get back to practice."

"Where do you're coaches think you are?"

"Well mine thinks I'm getting sick in the bathroom, and then taking some aspirin to help my stomachache," Kyle said.

"What about you Zach?"

Zach signed something. They looked at Sensei. "He says that he let a ball hit him in the head so he had an excuse to go back to the school and get water."

Miley shook her head. "Pretty smart."

"Later," Kyle said as he and Zach left. Miley shook her head. "How their coaches barely notice them missing so much practice I'll never know."

"They come up with brilliant excuses instead of just it's complicated."

Miley looked at him. "How..."

"Word gets around your school, and back too your friends and several other students here."

"We'll it is," Miley said. "I don't want to let them down. Film is a major priority for me."

"Miley. I know this ranger thing is new to you, but it requires a commitment. If your mind is elsewhere then people will get hurt."

"But the boys do sports."

"Yes," he said nodding. "And they'll have this problem soon enough. You have to decide, are you in or out. It's not fair for your friends to depend on you if you can't give them your full attention, and equally unfair for Zach and Kyle to depend on you if you can't give all your attention to being a ranger."

"You think I should drop film stuff?"

"I think you need to decide where your talents are needed the most."

_A simple yes or no would suffice._

Please Review! Pretty Please!


	9. Episode 3: Lights, Camera, Morphers ch2

Disclaimer: I do not own the franchise, but I do own this team.

_*Italic indicates thought_

' ' indicates Zach using sign language

Episode III: Lights, Camera, Morphers

Chapter Two: Choices

A/N: Here's the next chapter! Please, please, please review! Please!

"Action expresses priorities." -Mahatma Gandhi

Miley stirred the noodles in the pot. She thought over what Sensei had told her earlier.

"Miley," her dad called from the hall. "I'm home!"

Miley quickly drained the noodles and checked the sauce for the spaghetti. "Hi Dad," she said as her father came into the kitchen. He smiled and she gave him a kiss. "How was work?"

"Interesting," he said. "I had at least five people in my office today, complaining because I gave their crappy movie a two-star review."

"It couldn't have been that bad," Miley said smiling. She got a couple of plates down from the cabinet and began serving spaghetti on it. She put it on the table.

"It was. The characters had so little expression, it was ridiculous." Miley sat down across from him with her own plate. Her dad began tearing into his food. "So how has school been?"

"Fine," Miley lied.

"How's film stuff doing?"

"Funny you should mention that," she said. "I...I was thinking that maybe I should quit film club. Just for a little bit."

He put his fork down and looked at her, surprised. "Quit? Are you sure?"

"Yeah, I mean, life's just been hectic lately...and I have a lot on my plate. I've been missing meetings and they were going to suspend me anyways."

"Miley," he said. "I know everything's stressful because its your senior year, but you love making movies. It's all you've ever wanted to do."

"I know, and I'm still going to do that, but I just need to do this."

He thought it over for a moment. "Well, it is your decision. I just hope that you think this over. You'll be letting your friends down."

"I know." _And if I don't I'll be letting my team and the world down. This situation is as about easy to get rid of as that hydra._

The next day Miley was at the park with Kyle and Zach planning out some strategies for taking out Hydris. Zach was up in the tree that Kyle was leaning against. Miley stretched out in the grass, enjoying the break from the heat the shade provided. "Ok, so we need to burn it."

'To bad none of us is the kid of Hephasteus,' Zach signed.

The other two rangers looked at each other like he'd just grown a couple extra heads. "Ok, one, we have no idea what you just said," Kyle said. "And two, this would be easier if we had some kind of connection to Hephasteus." Zach face-palmed.

"So, does anyone have an idea?" Miley asked.

"What if we had a lighter?" Kyle suggested.

"Where are we going to get one?"

"Hmm. I think one of my friends might have one. They like to cause trouble for people by setting their tires on fire," he added to their perplexed looks.

'Model students,' Zach signed.

This was met with yet again, the look like he had as many heads as Hydris. He started laughing, Kyle and Miley joining in. "Well, well, well," said a voice.

The three of them looked up to see Susan, Thomas, and Anthony standing there, arms crossed at their chest. "We missed you today Miley," Anthony said. "We had a production meeting for the movie today, remember?"

"Oh, right. I completely forgot," she confessed.

"Figures," Thomas said. The three of them walked away.

"Guys, wait," Miley said chasing after them. She caught up and grabbed Susan's arm. "Listen, I know I've let you guys down lately. It's just..." She was cut off by a scream from across the park. She looked back and saw Titans attacking people. _Dammit._ "I have to go." She turned and ran towards the monsters. She morphed as she passed the tree, disappearing for a brief second.

She saw that Kyle and Zach were already there, kicking some Titan butt. She charged at a couple with her spear. She saw some run at people on the other side of the park, the one she'd just been on. She followed them ruthlessly. She killed a couple, then heard another scream. Susan, Anthony, and Thomas were cornered by a few. Miley's eyes narrowed. Nobody messed with her friends.

She stabbed one from behind, then spun around and kicked another one, knocking it to the ground. She stabbed another one through the head and yet another in the stomach. She swiped the tip of her spear across the chest of the remaining ones and destroyed them. She turned around and faced her friends. "Are you ok?" she asked, disguising her voice.

"Y...yeah," Susan said. "You saved us. Thanks."

"Your welcome. It was nothing."

"Good to know there are still some dependable people in this city," Thomas said.

She flinched. "It's just what we do." She turned and saw Zach and Kyle standing standing by the tree. She turned and ran over to them, de-morphing when she'd reached the safety of the tree. She took a deep breath. Tears started to leak out of her eyes. She felt someone put their hand one her shoulder. She turned around, rubbing one of her eyes. Zach looked at her with a look of concern.

"I'm fine," she lied. Zach shook his head. He didn't believe her. She broke down and started to cry harder. Zach embraced her, wrapping his arms around her. She buried her face in his shoulder. "Zach, why is this so hard? I'm letting them down if I stay a ranger. If I leave them I'll be letting my dad down. If I leave the team I'll be letting you guys and my mom down."

Zach just held her close. Kyle came over and hugged both of them, making Miley smile. "It's hard because if mythology has taught me anything, it's that gods like to interfere with humans. We're entertaining to them. Miles, whatever you choose to do, me and Zach will be standing behind you. Even of you decide that you can't handle being a ranger, we'll support you. We're friends forever now. No way to avoid it."

She laughed. "You guys are amazing. I don't know what I would do without you."

Kyle smiled. "Me neither."

Later that day Miley sat in her room. She sighed and closed her calculus book. She couldn't focus on homework at a time like this. She looked up at her shelves. They were full of ribbons, awards, and trophies. She focused on the one with her film awards. She'd been friends with Susan, Thomas, and Anthony since they were in the third grade. They'd bonded over their love of movies. They were in middle school was when they'd started making their own.

She had always been the director. Susan wrote the scripts, Anthony focused on getting equipment, and Thomas helped with the editing and producing. They were a perfect team. The four of them had won tons of awards at film festivals and talent shows. Making movies made her happy, and doing it with them had made it even better. Now though, she had a responsibility to the world. She had a responsibility to protect people. It's what she was born to do.

"What am I going to do?" she asked aloud. Her cat, Sparta, looked up from her nap. "Sorry, girl," Miley said. "I didn't mean to wake you. I'm just upset. I'm stuck between a rock and a hard place. I don't know which to choose."

Her cat looked at her before blinking. She jumped down and settled herself in Miley's lap. The pink ranger smiled. "Thank you, you've been a big help."

She heard a bang from downstairs. Sparta jumped up and ran under the bed. Miley stood up slowly. "Hello?" She called. She walked over to the stairs and looked down into the hallway. "Who's there?" She tiptoed down the stairs. When she got to the bottoms she looked around. There was no one in the study, or the kitchen. She heard someone talking quietly in the living room. She crept to the swinging door that separated the kitchen from the living room. She opened it slowly.

There was man sitting in a chair. He had dark hair that was long and went to his shoulders. He wore a white toga with a heavy apron over it. She blinked. The man looked over at her. He smiled. "Come, daughter of Aphrodite."

She entered the living room cautiously. "Who...who are you? How...how do you know my mom?"

He smiled. "I know your mother very well. I've know her for thousands of years."

"Are you a god?"

"That I am. I'm Hephasteus, god of the forge and fire."

"Hephasteus. Aren't you married to my mom?"

"Yes I am."

"Why are you here, God Hephasteus?"

"To help you. Word on Olympus was that a hydra was causing trouble around these parts."

"Well, yeah."

"Well, I'm here to help then." He pulled something out of his pocket. It was a coin. Miley could see he was very muscular and had rough skin on his hands. He handed the coin to her. "This is a fire coin. I make them myself. Use it to destroy the hydra."

"Why would you help me? Shouldn't you resent me?"

He sighed. "Because first of all, I'm not exactly the most faithful charge in the world ether, and doing the right thing is always the important one."

She looked at the coin and flipped it between her fingers. There was a dove flying through a great fire engraved on it. "How do I..." She looked up form the coin and discovered he was gone. "...use it?"

What will Miley choose? Will he decision be the right one? Review and find out next time!


	10. Episode 3: Lights, Camera, Morphers Ch3

Disclaimer: I do not own the franchise, but I do own this team.

_*Italic indicates thought_

' ' indicates Zach using sign language

Episode III: Lights, Camera, Morphers

Chapter Three: Born To Defend?

A/N: here's the next chapter! Please, please, please, please, please review!

"Action expresses priorities." -Mahatma Gandhi

At school on Monday Miley was increasingly aware of the staring. People whispered as she passed. She looked their way and they quickly stopped and moved on to their classes. _What's going on?_ she wondered. She spotted Kyle hanging around his locker with his friends. He saw her and said something to them. He detangled himself from their attention and came over to her.

"Kyle, what is going on?" Miley asked as he pulled her into at corner in front of a classroom.

"Your so called friends, is what's going on," he said.

"What are you talking about?"

"Miley, there's a rumor going around that you, me, and Zach are doing drugs, drinking, partying, and other things."

"Other things? What sort of other things?"

"You're in high school, use your imagination. Zach's soccer coach is having him take a drug test after-school, and mine is making me take one. If these gets to far then we could get kicked off the teams."

"How did this happen?"

"I don't know, but you're friends have some thing to do with it. People say that's why we've been missing stuff. I don't know who started it, but these kids have something to do with it."

"Come on Kyle," Miley said. "You're being silly. We both know its not true."

"That's not the point. Our reputations are on the line here, as are our butts. Your friends started it, you need to fix it."

"Don't worry I will."

"You'd better," he said walking away.

Miley sighed. _This is going to be one long day._ She looked around and spotted Anthony, Susan, and Thomas walking to their first class. She ran over to them. "What the hell?!" She asked.

"Oh, now that the whole school knows your secrets you have time to talk to us?" Susan asked.

"It's not true! You guys know its not!"

"It would explain everything," Thomas said.

"But its not true! It's a lie!"

"Then what is true?" Anthony asked.

She gritted her teeth and sighed. "I can't tell you!"

"Then you really don't have an excuse, do you?"

"Why do I need one?"

"Because you were always so focused on film making, now all you do is miss meetings, ditch us, and ignore us. I thought we were your friends."

"You are! Making films is still important to me!"

"Prove it," Susan said. "Come to film club after-school and stay the whole time. Prove that your still dedicated."

"Fine. I will."

After last bell Miley felt like she was walking through molasses. She stopped outside one of the video editing classrooms. She put her hand on the door handle. Just as she was about to open the door her ring got hotter. She sucked in a breath. She let go and turned to leave. She stopped at the top of the stairs and looked back at the door. She bit her lip. If she left now she could never go back, but if she didn't go, she couldn't be a ranger.

She looked at her ring. _I'm sorry,_ she thought. _But I have to do this._ She bounded down the stairs and out the side door. She morphed as she ran. "The Harlem Building again," Sensei's voice said. She ran full speed to the battle. When she got there she saw Hydris knocking Zach to the ground, on top of Kyle. She ran out and blocked a blow with her sword. She spun and knocked the monster away.

"Thanks for that," Kyle said getting up.

"No problem."

"I was wondering if you were going to show up."

Miley said nothing and turned to face the monster. Kyle helped Zach to his feet. Kyle stood between them as they stood in front of the monster.

"Ooo," Hydris taunted. "The little rangers are going to hurt me!"

"You're finished," Miley said. "We're going to stop you."

"Go ahead. Do your worst!"

"With pleasure," Kyle said charging at Hidris with his spear. He went to stab it in the chest, only to have the hydra move to the side. One of the heads bite down on the shaft and swung him around. He hit the boring hard. _Man, I think I heard a couple ribs crack._

Zach threw his spear javelin-style. It pierced the head of one of the heads, causing Hydris to scream in pain. Miley threw her spear and felt a small tide of victory when it penetrated another cranium. Kyle struggled to his feet and threw his spear from behind and hit another head. Zach and Miley unsheathed their swords and charged at the monster. Zach swung his sword at the nearest head. Miley wanted to remind him not to cut the heads off, but remembered he wouldn't be able to hear her.

Kyle dove in. He stabbed his sword straight through the monster, the bronze blade burning a hole in the middle of Hydris. Hydris screamed one of his heads whipping around and hitting Kyle in the chest. He was knocked off his feet and flew backwards hitting the ground hard.

"Kyle!" Miley said. She wanted to run to him, but she knew the monster had to be taken care of. Zach ran at top speed to the monster, but Hydris simply moved to the side, kicking Zach as he did. Zach fell to the ground. One of the Hydris's heads grabbed him by the ankle and threw him several yards. Zach hit the ground and de-morphed. He moaned.

"Zach!" She turned toward the monster.

Hydris laughed. "You're next demigod."

Miley was nervous. _How can we beat him? Wait a minute!_ She dove to the side, avoiding one of Hydris's heads. She rolled and came up on her feet. _The coin from Hephasteus!_ As soon as her thoughts formed the words the coin appeared in between the fingers she used to hold up her shield. She smiled.

She wondered how to activate it. Hydris tried to grab her arm with one of his mouths, but she slammed her shield in his face. She decided to go on a hunch and flipped the coin in the air. "Powers of Hephasteus, God of Fire and Forge!" She shouted. The coin became engulfed in flames, it dropped back into her hand. Fire felt warm through her glove. She placed it on the end of the her sword. The coin fused in, sending the flames down the grip and blade. She smiled and kept at Hyrids. She swiped it across his chest. It created a long burn, which then caught fire.

Hydris screamed in agony. Miley proceeded to cut off his heads, burning each one, along with the stumps to keep them from regenerating. Hydris's now flaming body fell to the ground, disintegrating into ash. Miley smiled. "Yes." She looked around and saw Kyle was helping Zach to his feet. "Are you guys ok?"

Kyle nodded. "That was awesome!"

Zach held up both his thumbs. She smiled. Just then, the ground started to shake and Hydris returned, now significantly taller. "I'm going to destroy you brats!"

Miley retrieved her spear and stabbed it into her shield. "ANIMAL, ZORD MODE!" She felt herself being picked up. She looked rain dans she was in the cockpit of her zord. She looked and saw Zach and Kyle were in their zords as well.

She heard Kyle say, "Zords Combine!" She zord began to transform, and she felt herself being lifted up again. She looked around and saw Kyle, with Zach oh his other side.

"OLYMPIC FORCE MEGAZORD!" They shouted in unison.

One of Hydris's heads fling out and hit their megazord. Kach drew the sing language motions for "sword." A sword materialized in the megazord's hands. He drew another for "shield", giving thier megazord a shield to carry. The megazord raised it's shield in time to prevent one of the heads from hitting it. It swung it's sword, accidentally de-capitating one head. Two more grew in it's place.

A head came out of nowhere and hit the megazord, causing it stumble back. The rangers grabbed on to their pedestals to keep from falling over. "Hey Miley, do you think you could do that thing with the coin again?" Kyle asked as he attempted to stable them.

"I...I don't know," Miley said. She looked down at her sword. She grabbed the top of the grip and pulled the coin off. "How do I..." She screamed as she felt another jolt from a head hitting the megazord. She looked over and saw Zach had slipped off his pedestal. She knew she had to think fast. She looked at the coin, then at her grid on the pedestal in front of her. (That's it!) She placed the coin on the grid saying, "Power of Hephasteus, God of Fire and Forge!"

The coin seemed to become part of the grid. She looked at the blade of the megazord's sword. It was now engulfed in fire. She smiled. Zach drew the motion for attack. The megazord swung it's sword. It cut off one of the heads, then burned it and the stump. Miley looked at the boys,

"Let's finish this," Kyle said.

"With pleasure," she said. The three of them put a finger in the graph. Kyle held up his fingers, putting them down one at a time. After one they all drew the motions for "attack" and "strike". The megazord stabbed Hydris straight through the chest, destroying him.

The rangers jumped for joy. "Nike be praised!" Kyle shouted.

Miley smiled. _That's ranger power._

The rangers were walking through town after the battle. "Lets get some smoothies," Kyle said. They walked to Fruit Junction, which was across the square from the dojo. They walked in and Miley saw her friends sitting at a corner table.

"Hey Kyle," she said. The red ranger looked back at her. "Order me an orange twist. There's something I gotta take care of." He looked confused, then saw her friends and nodded. He and Zach went up to the counter. Miley took a deep breath and went to to her friends. They looked up in surprise as she approached. "Hey guys."

"What do you want?" Susan asked. "Here to give us another lame excuse?"

"No. I came to say I'm sorry. I know I've let you guys down, which is why I'm resigning as president of the film club." They looked at her, shocked. "You guys deserve someone who can devote time to this. I'm doing this because you three are my friends. My best friends, and this is what's best. I know it's really hard to understand, but what I'm doing right now is really important. I can't tell you what it is, but as my friends, I just hope that you'll trust me." She started to walk away when Anthony stood up.

"Miley, wait!" He said. She tuned around. "I...I mean. When this...thing you're doing is over...you're always welcome to come back. Encouraged even." Miley looked at the other two and could tell they thought the same.

She smiled. "Thanks." She turned and returned to Zach and Kyle who were sitting outside.

"Everything alright?" Kyle asked handing her the smoothie as she sat down. She looked back at her friends inside who were talking and laughing. Susan caught her eye and winked. Miley smiled.

"Perfect. Everything is perfect," she said.

"What did you tell them?"

"I've quit film club. I just...just can't do it while this is going on. I love film, but I was born to be a ranger. I was born to defend. All of us were." Zach smiled and nodded his agreement.

"Listen about earlier..." Kyle began.

"It's fine," she told him. "I know what kind of damage that rumor could've done."

"I just...we shouldn't turn on other like that. We're a team."

"We're more than that," Miley said. "We're friends."

They smiled at each other and the three of them bumped their smoothies together.

Next Time On Power Rangers Olympic Force: Kyle and Miley become doubtful of Zach, due to his disability, and much to the blue ranger's annoyance.


	11. Episode 4: Watch Me Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own the franchise, but I do own this team.

_*Italic indicates thought_

' ' indicates Zach using sign language

Episode IV: Watch Me

Chapter One: Doubtful Deafness

A/N: Hey guys and gals! Here's the next chapter and episode! Please, please, please review! Pretty please! It would make me so happy!

"You are not disabled by the disabilities you have, you are able by the abilities you have." -Oscar Pistorius

Zach stood in the goal of the soccer field. One of the forwards dribbled the ball up the field and kicked it. Zach was ready and dove to the side. He slid on the ground, thankful the goalie shirt saved his arms, and caught the ball. He smiled as he got up. He dropped kicked it back on to the field to the defense. Zach and the forwards had a love, hate relationship. They hated they never got a shot off hIm, but were happy no one else could ether. He watched the forwards dribble it up the field, back towards the other goal.

Just then, they all stopped. One of the defensive players closest to Zach raised his fists in an 'x' at the wrists over his head. Zach smiled. Practice was finally over. He jogged to the center of the field where everyone was gathering around the coach.

"Good practice everyone," Coach Smith said. "You all worked very hard today. Lets make sure we're working this hard everyday. Go home, rest, and do your homework."

Zach smiled and followed everyone back to the benches. He undid his gloves and stripped off his goalie shirt. He wasn't wearing another shirt underneath because it was too hot. He put them in his bag and grabbed his water bottle. Someone tapped him on the shoulder from behind. He turned around and saw Steven, the assistant goalie. Zach raised his eyebrows.

"Hey, Uh...Zach. Can...can you...maybe...help me out with some goalie stuff sometime?" His stuttering messed up Zach's trying to read his lips, but he got the gist of it. Zach nodded. Steven smiled. "Thanks."

He hurried away to his friends. Zach shook his head and grabbed his bag.

Hector, one of the team captains came up. "Dealing with stuttering freshmen?"

Zach smiled. 'Always.'

"I think you intimidate him."

'I intimidate him? Me? The deaf boy?'

"Come on Zach. Your not just deaf, your an amazing soccer player. The poor kid looks up to you."

Zach smiled. He saw Miley, fresh out of colorgaurd practice, waiting for him at the top of the hill by the locker room door. "Hey Zach."

'Hey Miley,' he signed.

"At least I've learned sign language for my name," Miley said. "Nice abs by the way."

He looked down at his still bare torso and saw the outline of his modest six-pack. 'Thank you.'

He pulled a shirt out of his bag and threw it on; following her across the sports grounds.

They got to the dojo and started practicing. Kyle was already there when they arrived. He was practicing his sword work. "Hey, lets spar a little," he suggested.

"Great idea," Miley said. She and Zach dropped their stuff in the corner and grabbed wooden practice swords. Zach was pretty sure they were weighted some how, because they weighed as much as real swords.

"How about you do some two-on-one?" Sensei Chiron suggested. "Miley and Kyle against Zach."

"That's not fair," Kyle said.

"How? Zach is the best swordsman amongst you."

"Yeah, but he's deaf," Miley said. "We can easily out do him."

"We'll see," Sensei Chiron said.

The only part of the conversation Zach mad been able to see was Sensei's, but he could guess what the other two were saying. He took a place in the middle of the mat, Kyle to one side, Miley to the other. All three took a ready stance.

"You attack him first, then I'll come on from behind," Kyle said to Miley, trying not to move his lips. She nodded. Zach looked from one to the other. He smiled. Sensei nodded for them to begin. Miley attacked first, running at Zach with amazing speed. He sidestepped her and swung his sword around. She put her own up and blocked his. She spun and faced him. The two of them battled it out for a couple seconds, trying to push the other backwards.

Kyle joined in from behind. Zach sensed the movement and spun around, kicking Kyle in the chest. The red ranger stumbled backwards and Zach resumed his fight with Miley. He swung his sword at her head, but she ducked. He blocked the next blow she sent to him, keeping his sword close to his chest. She pushed on her sword as the two locked. Zach glanced back and saw Kyle was getting up. He thought of a plan really fast.

He put one foot back and bent backwards a little bit, like Miley was beating him. The pink ranger felt the movement and pushed harder. Zach slipped one foot to the side a little, then quick as can be he made a mad dash to the side. Miley didn't have any time to recover and fell on top of Kyle who had been waiting for his next chance to jump in. Zach smiled victoriously at his teammates.

"That's not right," Kyle said getting up.

Zach's smiled disappeared. Sensei Chiron came over. "What's not right?"

"He beat us."

"So?"

"So? We lost to him."

"I'm well aware of what being beaten implies. You can't win every fight."

"But we should be able to win a fig with someone who's deaf," Miley said.

Zach flinched and cringed away from them a bit. He felt a bad feeling grip him. He turned away to put his sword on the rack, trying not show the hurt look on his face. He now had no idea what they were saying to Sensei, but he guessed it wasn't good. He could picture them saying to Sensei what Zach had feared every day since this had started. Zach wasn't good enough.

He shook his head stubbornly. Someone tapped his shoulder he turned around.

"Monster attack," Kyle said.

Zach nodded and followed.

The rangers arrived on the scene of the battle. People were running from the Titans that chased them around. "Hey dummies!" Kyle shouted. The Tiatans stopped and looked at the rangers. "Leave those people alone!"

The rangers raised their rings into the air, "OLYMPIC FORCE, POWERS OF THE GODS UNLESHED!" They shouted.

"Powers of Zeus, Lord of the Sky!"

"Powers of Aphrodite, goddess of love!"

"Powers of Poseidon, Lord of the Sea!"

They raised their spears. "Defenders of Olympus, saviors of the world!"

They charged at the Titans, taking them down one by one. "This is too easy," Miley said.

"Tell me about it," Kyle said. "I'm not even breaking a sweat." He stabbed another through the chest, turning it to ash.

Zach destroyed the last one and looked around. He started to get a sick feeling in his gut. He felt a pain in his head at the bottom of his skull. It spread slowly, like it was taking the paths in his brain. Soon the pain was everywhere. He put his hands to his head and fell to his knees as daggers and knives pierced his brain. He felt a hand on his shoulder. He looked up and saw Kyle.

He guessed the red ranger was saying something, but their helmets prevented him from seeing what it was. He moaned. He felt a tremor travel through his body. He turned and almost fainted. He pointed excitedly behind Kyle and Miley who were trying to help him. The pink and red rangers turned around and drew their swords.

Standing a few yards from them was a monster. He was maybe eight feet tall with thick arms and legs. He was extremely muscular with a round head with shaggy blonde hair on top. He wore a breast plate, shin plates, and carried a sword and shield. The most alarming thing though, was he only had one eye.

"What is that?" Miley asked.

"Nothing good," Kyle said. "Hey ugly!" He shouted at the monster. The monster turned its head at the sound of his voice. "Who are you?"

"Me! I am Polyphemus!"

_That name seems familiar,_ Zach thought. he struggled to his feet. The pain in his head was subsiding, but the sick feeling in his gut was growing stronger. He unsheathed his sword, ignoring his spear, lying forgotten on the ground. He faced the monster. Kyle and Miley attacked it head on.

Polyphemus moved his shield so it was facing them and swung his sword. Kyle blocked it with his shield. He didn't anticipate the monster being that strong though and felt pain reverberate down his arm. He sucked his breath in. Polyphemus slammed his shield into the red ranger. Kyle, stumbled backwards, but managed to stay morphed. Miley swung her sword at Polyphemus, but he turned his shield towards her and swung his sword at her. She stopped the blow with her own, but the force brutally knocked it out of her hand. She shook her wrist, trying to relieve the tension in it.

Zach ran up form the side and stabbed Polyphemus in the shin, just behind the metal shin guard. The monster screamed in agony. Zach removed his sword and ran to the side, testing his theory. Polyphemus always seemed to position his shield in front of him, or at the threat. Zach dashed to the other side and plunged his sword into the shin. Polyphemus screamed again and stumbled backwards. Zach removed his sword and move back.

"Gaaaaaaahhhhhh! You foul blooded demigod!" He screamed. "Worthless son of the sea god! You haven't seen the last of me!" He disappeared through a red crack. Zach de-morphed. Miley and Kyle rushed over.

"Are you ok?" Miley asked.

He nodded. 'Yeah. Are you guys ok?'

"I'm gonna guess you're asking of we're ok," Kyle said. "Yeah. Just a little banged up. He's strong, and big."

Miley nodded. "What happened earlier?"

Zach shrugged. "Come on," Kyle said. "We should get back to the dojo. We have some planning to do."

They began their journey back. It was only when they were half-way there that Zach realized that his headache was gone, as was the sick feeling in his gut. Disappeared as mysteriously as they had come.


	12. Episode 4: Watch Me Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own the franchise, but I do own this team.

_*Italic indicates thought_

' ' indicates Zach using sign language

Episode IV: Watch Me

Chapter Two: Blue Ranger Blues

A/N: Hello people of Earth! Thank you to everyone who read the story! Please review! Pretty please with Morphers on top! And...commence reading!

"You are not disabled by the disabilities you have, you are able by the abilities you have." -Oscar Pistorius

Back at the dojo Zach watched was Sensei inspected Miley's wrist. "It's just a small sprain," he told her.

"It feels like its broken."

"It will for a while. Just take some aspirin tonight."

"Ok," she said.

Chiron turned his attention to Zach. "How's your head?"

Zach gave the other two a look. 'You told him?'

"Yes, they told me."

'It feels fine. It went away a while ago."

"Does anything else hurt?"

Zach shook his head. 'Sensei, the monster said his name was Polyphemus. That name sounds so familiar."

"It should," Sensei said. "Have any of you read the Odyssey?"

"I think I did," Kyle said. "In freshman year, but I don't remember anything about it."

Chiron went over to the monitors and they'd something in. He brought a picture of the monster. "This is Polyphemus. He's a cyclopes."

"I've heard of them," Miley said. "Aren't they half godly?"

"Yes. Much like you three they have the blood of the gods."

"I think that comparing us to them is more like apples and oranges."

"True," Sensei said.

"So who is Polyphemus's parent?"

"Poseidon."

An odd sort of silence gripped them. Zach felt like he was going to faint. 'Poseidon...as in my father...Poseidon?'

"Yes."

"He moved weirdly," Miley said moving the uncomfortable topic away from Zach. "His eye was all messed up."

Sensei typed something in and made a close up of his eye. "That's because when he crossed paths with Odysseus he was blinded."

"If he's blind, then how does he fight?" Kyle asked.

"There are ways to fight with disabilities," Sensei said. "You three of all people should should know that."

"Yeah," Miley said, "but if he's blind, then it'll be easier to defeat him."

"Definitely," Kyle agreed. "We'll defeat him with our superior eye sight."

Zach just stood there uncomfortably. He looked at the ground and shifted his feet. Sensei noticed the change in his demeanor. "Go home," he told them. "Get some rest. You can strategize tomorrow."

"Right," Kyle said. "We'll see you later. " he grabbed his bag and headed out,.

"Bye, Zach," Miley's said, before following Kyle out.

Zach grabbed his duffel bag and his his schools bag. He turned around a jumped out of his skin when he saw that Sensei was standing behind him. 'You scared me,' he signed.

"Are you ok Zach?"

'Yeah. Why wouldn't I be?'

"I thought you might be bothered by some of the comments Miley and Kyle made."

'No. I'm fine.'

"Zach, you're truly remarkable given your situation. You know that?"

'Yeah. I have to go. I have homework to do.'

"Ok. See you tomorrow Zach."

'Bye. See you.' Zach left the dojo and headed for home. He walked through the streets, careful to stick to the side walks. He kept looking around constantly. If a skateboarder or some thing went by he would need to move, and would only be able to see them. He turned down his street and walked up to his front door. He unlocked it and went in.

He walked into the kitchen and picked up a note. _Zach, I'm working late. Dinner's in the fridge. Love you._ he sighed. _Of course she is._ He went upstairs to his room and dumped his stuff at the foot of his bed. He pulled his binder out of his bag and put it on his bed. He grabbed headphones and plugged them into his stereo. He put a cd in and turned up the volume. He has these cool headphones where you could blare the music and no one could hear it. He put them on his chest and sat on his bed and started his homework.

Being deaf he obviously couldn't hear music, but if there was a deep bass sound, or if the music was loud enough he could feel the vibrations in his chest. So the volume on his iPod and stereo were always turned up to the max volume. He smiled and began to do his pre-calculus homework as the beats thumped through his body. After a few minutes he tossed his book aside and shut the music off. He paced around his room, his mind traveling a hundred miles an hour.

He stopped by the tank of his pet turtle, Triton. He smiled as he peered in at his small green friend. 'Hey buddy. What's up?' Triton stared at him. He blinked in response. 'I know. Life must be boring as a turtle. You should try being a deaf demigod. It's a lot more interesting. Always having to prove yourself. Always doubting yourself. Feeling bad because you can't pick up your part of the slack.'

He stopped as Titan blinked again, then appeared to nod. 'You agree don't you? I mean...I know I've been able to do things that are...different...but I can't do a lot. I just wish I could do things the way everyone else does.' Tian looked at him then retreated into his shell. _Good talk buddy. Good talk._

The next day before soccer practice Zach dribbled the ball up the field. He did a trick with his feet and shot the ball into the net. He ran to get it. He retrieved it and turned around.

"You got skills," Steven said, now showing Zach he was there. "Coach should put you on the offensive."

'Yeah sure,' Zach signed after he dropped the ball and passed it to Steven. 'I'm pretty sure there's a reason I'm stuck in the goal.'

"You don't like being goalie?"

'I do. I just miss doing foot stuff.'

"Being the goalie is a very important job. You're our last line of defense. And your really good at it, which is good because its a pretty high-pressure job."

'I'm sure the other positions are high-pressure too.'

"You sound like, coach. He's a real hard-ass when it comes to some of this stuff. I can tell you, one of the advantages of being deaf is you can't hear him yelling."

'I can still read his lips and see what he's saying.'

"Not during a game. He makes a high pressure situation even worse."

'Nice.'

The was silence for a few minutes as the two of them passed the ball back and forth. A friendly bit of competitiveness started to show around them as they did trick footwork. Steven laughed. "You're not bad Zach. You know you're the coolest deaf guy I know."

'How many deaf people do you know?'

"Well you. But I also have a cousin about my age who's deaf."

'Really?'

"Yeah. That's how I learned sign language. He's nothing like you though."

'What you mean?'

"I mean, look at you. You try to communicate with others, you've figured out a way to enjoy things like music and tv, you play on a varsity team. My cousin, he just sits around saying he can't do anything."

'Really?'

"Yeah. I love him to death, but it's cool how you don't let something as silly as not being able to hear hold you back."

Zach blushed. More players came over. Zach left to put on his goalie gear, stripping his shirt off as he did.

After practice Zach and Miley made their way to the dojo. When they arrived Kyle was pacing back and forth.

"What's up?" Miley asked.

"I've been trying to think of a way beat this guy," Kyle said.

"Please tell me you weren't thinking about this all day."

"I was. Well, not at football practice. I managed to keep my head on sports then."

Miley sighed. "I thought about it all last night. There has to be someway we can exploit his blindness."

"If only we knew how he fought," Kyle said. He thought of something. "Hey Zach," he said turning to the blue ranger. "You know a lot another fighting with disabilities. Can you think of anyway we can beat him?"

Zach rubbed his forehead. 'Actually I don't, because I'm deaf, not blind.'

Kyle blinked. "You know what, forget I asked. I'll never be able to understand what you're saying."

Zach stared him angrily. 'Fine.'

Sensei came down from the actual dojo. "Have you figured anything out yet?"

"No," Miley said. "I don't get it. To should be easy to beat someone with such an obvious disadvantage."

Zach balled his fists. 'Well its not! Having a disability isn't the end of the world you know! There are ways around it! You don't have to be a perfectly functioning person to know how to fight, or even do it well!' He ran up the stairs and out of the dojo.

Miley and Kyle looked at each other, then at Sensei. He sighed and shook his head. "I do believe you two need to talk to Zach."

"About what?" Kyle asked.

"About what he just said." Sensei told them what Zach had signed just before he left. "I think you two need to rethink what you've said."

"I guess we really hurt his feelings," Kyle said.

"You need to remember that even though he's very confident, Zach still has some insecurities when it comes to certain things."

"I guess we really didn't think about his feelings," Miley said. "We need to find him."

A second later the alarms went off. "That'll have to wait," Sensei said. "It appears the monster has returned."

"Call Zach and tell him where," Kyle said.

"Kyle," Sensei said. "According to this, Zach is already there."

"What?" Miley asked. "He's facing the monster alone? We have to help him."

"Come on," Kyle said. "Let's go give him a hand."


	13. Epsiode 4: Watch Me Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own the franchise, but I do own this team.

_*Italic indicates thought_

' ' indicates Zach using sign language

Episode IV: Watch Me

Chapter Three: Perfectly Abled

A/N: Hey guys! So, I wanted to clear something up. In the first battle Zach didn't hear Polyphemus. He was reading his lips. That's how he knows what people are saying. Hope that didn't confuse anyone else. Anyways, here's the next chapter! Please Review! Pretty please!

"You are not disabled by the disabilities you have, you are able by the abilities you have." -Oscar Pistorius

After Zach ran out of the dojo he didn't stop until he reached a park. He stopped and leaned against a tree, his chest moving up and down rapidly. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. _I shouldn't have done that,_ he thought. _I shouldn't have run out like that, no matter how mad they made me._ He sighed and rest his head against the rough bark. He rubbed his forehead. _I wish that I could actually communicate efficiently with them,_ he thought bitterly. _Be able to tell them, and everyone else what I'm capable of._

_But,_ a voice in his head argued, _if you could do that, you wouldn't need to prove yourself._

_ And that's why life sucks._

Meanwhile in Tartarus, Polyphemus paced in front of the throne of Kronos. "Garhhh," he growled. "That blue ranger. I swear, he'll be the first to go."

"Swears are empty," the Titan king commented. "Action proves more than your pitiful words. I didn't give you the ability to see again for nothing. Just get back there and end them!"

"Yes my lord," Polyphemus said, before leaving the throne room.

"Moron," Kronos said, clicking his fingers in the arm of his chair. "No wonder Odysseus blinded him."

Back in the park Zach had finally calmed down. He was starting to walk back and was half way across the park when a strange glowing caught his eye. He felt the nausea and headache return. _Oh crap._ He turned and saw Polyphemus appear. The cyclops sneered. "Back for more, blue ranger? Where are your friends?" Zach mentally kicked his pathetic, deaf, practically mute butt for not being able to answer. "What's the matter? Cat got your tongue?"

_I'll show you whose got whose tongue._ "OLYMPIC FORCE, POWERS OF THE GODS UNLEASHED!" He morphed and dropped his spear, pulling out his sword. He attacked Polyphemus swinging his sword. He dodged as Polyphemus swung his own sword. Zach ran around him in a zigzag formation. Polyphemus followed him, moving his shield slightly a head of him. _I knew it!_ Zach thought as he dodged another attack.

Polyphemus attacked him faster, with more fury. Zach raised his shield in protection. He felt a pain run all the way to his shoulder. He gritted his teeth. He tried to move it again, but Polyphemus was faster and laded a blow across his chest. Zach stumbled backwards and fell to the ground. He groaned. He tried to get up, but Polyphemus pinned him down with his foot. "Game over, son of the sea god," he sneered.

Zach closed his eyes and braced himself for the inevitable. He waited...but it didn't come. He opened his eyes. He saw Polyphemus trying to reach something in his back. He stumbled off Zach and turned around. The blue ranger saw a spear sticking out between his shoulder blades. Someone grabbed Zach from behind and pulled him to his feet. He turned around and saw Kyle, already morphed. He smiled. He'd never been more relieved. Kyle put his hand on Zach's shoulder and squeezed it. Zach nodded. He guessed this was Kyle's way of asking if he was ok.

They turned around and ran to the fight when're Miley was using the coin she'd gotten from Hephasteus to set her sword on fire and keep Polyphemus at bay. "You wanna help me out here boys?" she asked.

"Ha!" Kyle shouted running up behind the monster. Polyphemus turned his attention to the red ranger. Miley took the advantage and ran up behind him stabbing him in the back of the shin. He roared in pain. Miley removed her weapon, but not fast enough. He kicked her, sending her flying back. She hit the the ground stunned and de-morphed.

Zach and Kyle ran at him. They swung their swords in unison, but Polyphemus blocked the with his sword. He hit them at the same time. They stumbled backwards. He hit them again, first Kyle then Zach. The rangers flew backwards and hit the ground. Zach remembered his early realization. He tapped Kyle on the shoulder. The red ranger looked at him. Zach tapped the center of his shield, then pointed to Polyphemus who was coming towards them to finish them off. Zach could tell Kyle didn't understand. _Forget it,_ he thought. He grabbed his sword and jumped to his feet.

He ran at Polyphemus as fast as he could. He raised his sword above his head and stabbed it right in the center of Polyphemus's shield. It sunk through the metal easily. He pulled it out. Polyphemus looked around rapidly in confusion. "Where did you go, demigods?" He asked.

Zach backed up and readied asked his weapon. He and Kyle lined up their shots, then threw their swords. They hit the monster in the chest. He disintegrate into ash. The two rangers retrieved their weapons and ran over to Miley. The pink ranger got up shakily.

"Are you ok?" Kyle asked.

"I..." She didn't get a chance to finish because Polyphemus came back, giant-sized. The rangers, including a stubborn Miley, summoned their zords. They jumped into the cockpits. Zach looked around. His zord started moving towards the others. He felt something pick him up, and he was in the cockpit of the megazord.

He looked at the others. Kyle tapped his sword. Zach nodded and drew the sign language commands for sword. A sword appeared in the megazord's hands. Zach drew the command for attack. Polyphemus blocked their blow and hit them. The megazord stumbled. Miley got them stabled again. Zach saw that Polyphemus's shield had been regenerated as well. _We can't defeat him if he has it,_ Zach thought. He gave another command, but this time the megazord went straight for the monster's hand. They sliced it off, sending his shield to the ground as the hand disintegrated. They sent another blow with the sword. Polyphemus raised his shield in defense, causing them to blind him again. _It worked! _Kyle raised three fingers. The rangers each got ready. He put them down one at a time, after the last one they drew the attack command at the same time.

The megazord swung its sword and hit Polyphemus in the chest. He disregarded into ash. The rangers cheered in victory. "Nike be praised!" Kyle said.

After the battle Kyle and Zach helped Miley back to the dojo. Sensei sighed as he checked her out. "Well, I think we can add a couple of cracked ribs to your injuries."

"Brilliant," she muttered wincing.

He smiled. "Are you two ok?" He asked the other rangers.

Zach nodded.

"We're fine," Kyle said. "But we still have something to take care of."

Zach sighed. 'Listen, I'm really sorry...'

"Wait, wait, wait," Kyle said. "Let us talk first. We're really sorry about some of the stuff we've been saying lately."

"Yeah," Miley said. "We weren't trying to hurt you, we just... We never meant that you had an obvious disadvantage because of your..."

'Because of my disability?' Zach asked. Sensei translated. 'It's ok. You can say it. I'm deaf. Go ahead and scream it to the world. It's ok. I'll admit I have a disability, but I can still do things.'

"We know that," Miley said. "You do things that most people might not imagine you doing."

'I know. But I'm sorry I ran out like I did. I was just mad. Sometimes I get tired of people always second guessing me and doubting me.'

"We don't doubt you Zach," Kyle said. "I mean, you kick our butts with a sword."

Zach smiled. 'Thanks. I guess I've just been worrying you guys didn't think I was good enough to be a ranger.'

"Of course we don't," Miley said. "Your an amazing ranger."

"Definitely," Kyle said. "You're a great guy."

Zach smiled. 'Thank you.'

Miley can over and gave him a hug. They embraced then looked at Kyle. "I'm not hugging you man," he said.

"Oh come on," Miley said.

Sensei came up from behind pushed him towards them. He stumbled and they jumped on him. "Ok, ok," he said laughing. "You got me in your little group hug. How about we get some smoothies?"

"Let's go," Miley said grabbing Zach's hand. "But it's your treat." she added as the the two of them ran up the stairs.

"As if!" Kyle shouted after her as he ran after them.

Sensei Chiron smiled and shook his head. "They are three of a kind," he said to himself.

Next time on Power Rangers Olympic Force: the rangers start facing possible suspension from their sports if they isn't stop missing practices, and even games.


	14. Episode 5: Priorities Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own the franchise, but I do own this team.

_*Italic indicates thought_

' ' indicates Zach using sign language

Episode V: Priorities

Chapter One: Warnings

A/N: hey guys! Thanks for all the new follows and favs. They make me happy! Here's the next episode!

"There are only two options regarding commitment; you're ether in or you're out. There's no such thing as life in between." -Pat Riley

"Hey guys guess what," Pablo said running up to his friends in the locker room.

"What?" Victor asked.

"You know that guy who does the comic for the school paper?"

"We know of him," Kyle said.

"Well I know that. Anyways did you see his latest work? It's about the power rangers."

"Power rangers?" Kyle asked.

"Yeah. Come on you can't tell me you haven't heard about them."

"I have on tv."

"Well keep up. Anyways, it's about them. Like their names and secret identities."

"I highly doubt it's their real names," Cameron said.

"Still, it's pretty cool."

"The idea is cool," Victor said. "But a high schooler who spends all his time immersed in comics is not."

"Agreed," Kyle lied.

"Let's get out there guys," someone said. "Before Coach has an ulcer."

Kyle laughed as they headed down to the football field. As they walked he saw the soccer team warming up. He saw Zach in the goal. He smiled. He almost raised his hand to try and get the blue ranger's attention, then remembered where he was and resisted the urge.

Miley stretched her body, getting ready for colorgaurd practice. "Miley," Coach Taylor called. "Can I talk to you?"

Miley got up and walked over. "What's up Coach?"

"I need to talk to you."

"About what?"

"Miley, how can I say this? I'm terminating you from the guard."

"What?!" Miley asked. "Why!?"

"Miley, your a wonderful twirler, it's just...you've missed three practices this week. You missed a football game last week."

"I just..."

"This isn't like you," Coach Taylor continued. "You're normally such a committed girl. I don't want to, but of you don't put in the time, you can't twirl."

"Coach, give me one more chance," Miley said. "Please. I won't let you down."

"I don't know.."

"Please," Miley begged. "Please. Just one more chance."

Coach Taylor sighed. "Fine. One more chance. But after that you're done. This is your one and only warning."

"Thank you," Miley said.

"Just don't let me down," Coach Taylor said walking away.

After soccer practice Zach was putting his goalie gear away. Someone tapped him on the shoulder. He turned around and saw it was Coach Smith. 'Hi Coach. Did you want something?'

"Zach," Coach Smith said sighing. "I need to talk to you."

'About what?' Zach asked giving him a confused look.

"Zach...I'm afraid I have to kick you off the team."

Zach blinked. 'What?'

"It's nothing personal, it's just... You've missed most of the practices last week." _Oh,_ Zach thought. There had been a lot of monster attacks last week and Zach had missed practice to fight, and recover from the fights. "And you missed three games. I'm sorry, but I have to cut you." Zach didn't knew what to say. "You're free to tryout again next season. Encouraged even, but it's just not happening this season. I know there's only a month left until the end of this season, but... I'm sorry."

Zach sighed. He knew his coach really was sorry. 'Me too,' he signed. He grabbed his stuff and started slowly back to the school. He stared at the ground as he walked. _How could I let this happen?_ he wondered. Someone put their hand on his shoulder. He turned around and saw Steven.

"What's wrong?" Steven asked.

'Coach cut me from the team,' Zach signed.

"What?! Wait here!" He ran over to Coach Smith. Zach watched the of them talking. After a few minutes Steven came back over. "Coach says he'll give you one more chance, but you gotta be at all the practices this week, and not miss anymore games."

'Thanks Steven.'

"Man we'd be lost without you. Just make sure you're here this week."

'I will.'

"Masters," Coach Thal said. "Get is here."

"Yeah Coach?" Kyle asked jogging over. He hope this would be brief. He had to get to the dojo.

"You've missed 7 practices in two weeks. Why?"

"Uh," Kyle said. "I've been busy."

"Busy?"

"Yeah. Very busy."

"I know you've been very busy, because apparently you've been too busy for football."

"No, I'm not..."

"That's not what your attendance shows. Look, you've worked very hard all these years, so I'll give you a warning. But I will cut you if this continues to happen."

"Yes Coach."

"I mean it too. Miss one more practice and you're out of here."

"Yes Coach," Kyle said.

"Good. Now go home and get some rest for the big game tomorrow."

"Ok. Bye Coach."

"Bye."

Kyle shook his head as he walked to the dojo. _This is bad,_ he thought.

When he got there he found Miley and Zach had gotten there before him. Miley sat on the ground, looking a little depressed. Zach was pacing back and forth, looking worried and anxious. "What's wrong?" Kyle asked, throwing his stuff in the corner.

"Oh, you know," Miley said. "I might get throw off of the guard and Zach was almost kicked off the soccer team today."

"What?! You guys too?!"

"What'd you mean us too? What happened to you today?" Miley asked.

"My coach said that I'm like this close to getting the axe."

"Axe?" Sensei asked coming down the stairs. "What is this about and should you be including Zach?" He pointed to the blue ranger who was still pacing, oblivious to the conversation.

"I might get kicked off the football team," Kyle said as Miley stopped Zach's pacing and led him over to join them.

"I might be getting kicked off the colorgaurd," Miley said. "And Zach was almost kicked off the soccer team today." Zach nodded.

"I see," Sensei said. "And does this effect your being a ranger?"

"Well, being a ranger effects it," Kyle said.

"But is it the other way around?"

"No."

"Then don't worry about it."

"But...this is important," Miley said.

"Is it 'fate of the world' important?"

"No," Kyle said.

"Then it's not particularly important. Being a ranger must come first. Now, I think you have training to do?"

"I guess," Miley said as the three of them grabbed their giis to go get changed,

"My lord," Coeus said. "I think we should send the other two hags after the rangers."

"And why would we do that?" Kronos asked. "The rangers have already defeated one of them."

"Yes, but the other two are thirsty for revenge. Besides, the rangers are distracted. They're more concerned with their own pathetic affairs than with us right now."

"Hmmm," Kronos said, thinking. "I suppose we could send them. After all we haven't had any volunteers in a while." He looked sharply at Coeus. "Tell Terlon to give their weapons an...upgrade."

Coeus smiled evilly. "With pleasure Lord Kronos."

Back in the human world the rangers were training in the secret dojo. Zach swung his sword at a practice dummy, hitting it with rapid succession in the head and chest. He guessed that Kyle and Miley were probably talking about what Sensei had said earlier. He wasn't off the mark and the blue ranger knew it. _Soccer is so important to me. It's one of the few things in the world I can well...but the fate of the world and everybody on it is important too. Probably more important than my own enjoyment._

While he thought this over Kyle and Miley sparred against each other. "What are we going to do?" Kyle asked. "I'm standing on a last leg here. We can't control when monsters attack, but I really can't miss any more football."

"I know what you mean," Miley said blocking a blow from his practice spear. "I've already quit dance and film club..."

"You quit dance? When?"

"A couple weeks ago. My dad took it ok. He took it my quitting film club a little less ok."

"Was he mad?"

"Lets just say a couple of movies got really bad reviews the next day." They stopped as the alarm went off.

"Business Avenue," Sensei Chiron said looking at the screens.

"Lets go," Kyle said as Miley grabbed Zach's arm and pulled him along. They ran to the scene of the attack. When they got there the found Titans were chasing people around. "Hey meat heads!" Kyle shouted. The monster looked at them. "Leave those people alone."

The monsters forgot the people and attacked the rangers. The three of them slit up. Kyle ducked a kick from one and spun on his heel, kicking of in the chest. He blocked a punch from another and moved asked as it ran at him. It collided with another one that had also run at him. He felt a streak of heat hit him in the back. He fell to the ground screaming in pain. He looked back and stared in shock. Standing a few yards away was a Eryine.


	15. Episode 5: Priorities Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own the franchise, but I do own this team.

_*Italic indicates thought_

' ' indicates Zach using sign language

Episode V: Priorities

Chapter Two: Uphill Battles

A/N: hey. Sorry for the delay. I had major writers block. But, I'm still sticking to my schedule of one episode a week. That I will promise you. Please review!

"There are only two options regarding commitment; you're ether in or you're out. There's no such thing as life in between." -Pat Riley

His stunned state only lasted a few minutes, because he had to dodge another blow from her whip. He gulped. It had been over a month since he'd first seen the old hag-like creature that attacked him now. She had old wrinkly skin and sharp yellow teeth. He stared at the weapon she held. She had a flaming whip. He stood up and backed up a bit. He heard Miley scream. He shot a look over and saw that she was morphed and was trying to defend Zach who was writhing on the ground in pain. Kyle turned back to the monster he was facing.

"We defeated you," he said.

"Silly child," she said in a mocking tone. "You defeated our sister."

"Our?"

"Tsk tsk. I would've thought Chiron had taught you better. Don't you know there are three of us?"

Kyle kicked himself mentally. _I should've known that._ "OLYMPIC FORCE, POWERS OF THE GODS UNLEASHED!" He shouted morphing. "Powers of Zeus, Lord of the Sky!" He attacked the Eryine. She dodged to the side, flicking her whip out at him. He out his shield up in defense and stabbed his spear towards her. He nicked her arm, leaving a burn. She hissed in pain. She flicked her whip out again and he jumped back. He knew if he could keep skirting around her and stay out of reach as best he could he'd be ok. He moved farther back. She flicked her whip and it lashed against his chest. He cried in pain.

_How?_ he thought. _There's no way she should be able to reach that far._

The Eryine laughed. "Like the improvement? Our whips can now move as far as we want them too." She flicked it again. Kyle rolled out of the way and got to his feet. He picked his spear up and aimed, then threw it javelin style at the monster. It hit her in the arm and burned a hole straight through her. She screamed a banshee-like screech, and flicked her whip again. Kyle was ready this time and dodged to the side. He rolled and came up on his feet. He glanced over at Miley and Zach, the two of them were now both morphed and fighting another Eryine.

He turned back to the monster. He unsheathed his word and ran at her. She moved to the side flicked her whip. It got him in the side. He rolled on the ground and didn't have the strength to get up. The Eryine walked over, laughing. "You're finished, Red Ranger," she said evilly. She she flicked her whip back, ready to bring it forward. Kyle braced himself for the pain, but it didn't come. He looked behind her and saw Miley had allowed the whip end to wrap around her spear. She pulled it back, jerking the whip. She jerked it again, pulling it free of the monster's hand.

The Eyrine screamed in fury. Red cracks began to glow. She smiled. "I'll be back," she said as she disappeared through the crack. The whip disappeared. Miley de-morphed and ran over to Kyle.

"Are you ok?" She asked helping him to his feet.

He de-morphed. "Yeah. I'm fine," he said. "Where's Zach?" He looked over and saw the blue ranger run over it them. He de-morphed when he reached them. "Are you ok?"

Zach nodded. 'Are you guys ok?'

Kyle nodded his head. Zach had used that phrase enough that he'd been able to figure it out by now. "We're fine."

"We should probably get out of here," Miley suggested.

"Good idea," Kyle said. The three of them started heading back to the dojo. "I can't believe we didn't know there were three eyrines."

"We haven't exactly had a lot of time to do research on monsters and mythological creatures," Miley said. "Between training, school work, and..."

"And what?"

"And sports...we just haven't been able to look into the monsters we're facing."

"We probably should," Kyle said. "It would be helpful to knew what we're up against, what fighting techniques will work, and what kind of weaknesses the monsters have."

"We don't have time for that though," Miley said. "I mean we could if..."

"If what?"

"If we were able to go to the dojo right after school."

Kyle didn't say anything for a minute, he glanced over at Zach who was oblivious to the conversation the between the other two. "You think we should have included him?" Kyle asked Miley nodding at Zach.

Miley smiled. "I think we should remember if he's not looking at us he doesn't know we're talking about something."

"True," Kyle said. "Very true."

When they got back to the dojo Sensei checked out their burns. "You are very lucky this isn't worse," he commented wrapping Kyle's arm. He'd already tended to Miley and Zach first, at the red ranger's request.

"The fact the we aren't completely bar-b-qued is little comfort," Kyle said, wincing.

"You have to celebrate the small victories," Sensei said.

"We still have to deal with the Eryines again," Miley said. "I don't know how were going to defeat them though."

'How about divide and conquer?' Zach suggested.

"Can someone please translate?" Kyle asked.

Sensei relayed Zach's idea. "What do you mean?" Miley asked.

"We can separate them from their whips, then we'll be able of take them."

"That's not a bad idea," Kyle said after Sensei translated. "We just need to disarm them."

"Then we'll have them defeated for good," Miley said.

"That's right," Kyle said.

Later that night Kyle was in his room. Someone knocked on his door. "Come in," he said.

His step-dad, Dick, came in. "Hey Kyle," he said. "We need to talk."

"About what?" Kyle asked.

"I got a call from your school today. Apparently you missed two days last week." Kyle didn't say anything. He had skipped school in those days to fight monsters. "And we got an e-mail from your coach saying that you've been missing practices, and well...your grades haven't been so hot lately. Is there anything you want to talk about?"

_Yeah, my absentee biological dad is a Greek god, making me a demigod, and oh yeah I'm a power ranger by the way._ "No," he lied. "I've just..."

Dick held up his hands. "Hey, you don't have to explain yourself to me. I remember my senior year. You get all hyped up because you're finally graduating, and you just want to have a little fun."

"Yeah," Kyle said. "That's it."

"Well, there's nothing wrong with that. Just remember the choices you make now, especially when you're almost done, can and will effect the rest of your life."

"Ok Dad," Kyle said.

"Ok then," Dick said. He stood up. "Just remember if there's anything you need to talk about, I'm here for you. Us guys, we need to stick together."

"You got that right," Kyle said smiling at the phrase Dick used to say when he'd fist married Kyle's mom. There was a crash from somewhere in the house and one of the girls started crying. "I think that's your cue," Kyle said.

"I do believe it is," Dick said. "Good talk Kyle."

"Yeah," Kyle said. "Good talk."

Over at Miley's house she was sitting in the living room watching a movie. Her dad was in his study, working. All the better though, because Miley had a hard time watching movies with her dad, because he couldn't stop criticizing them. Just then, her dad came in.

"What are you watching?" He asked.

"The Hunger Games," Miley said. "Seeing as how you only allow movies you given good reviews in the house."

"Well, that's just so you know we're not watching garbage. Miles, can I talk to you about something?"

"Sure Dad," Miley said pausing the movie as he sat down next to her on the couch. She turned to face him, pulling one leg up into the couch as she did. What's up?"

"It's about you. Miley, you've been very distant lately."

"Distant, how?"

"Well, distant as in...it seems like you're changing. Not in a bad way," he amended quickly. "Just, in a...'I don't see it coming' way."

"You think I've changed. How?"

"Well, your grades haven't been as good as they usually are. You've been dropping a lot of activities lately..."

"Only two," Miley said.

"I know. I know," her dad said. "Film club and dance, but I got a call from your colorgaurd coach. She says you've missed practices. I'm just wandering if you wanted to drop that too."

"No... I just..."

"Miley if that what you want to do, you can," her dad said. "Your an adult now, it's your decision. I'm just worried. You've always been so committed, I just wanted to make sure everything's alright with you."

"Dad I'm fine. Everything's just been really hectic lately."

"Ok," he said. "I know we don't get to spend a lot of time together, and you'll be leaving soon..."

"Dad don't worry," she said. "It's nothing you've done. You're an amazing dad. Five star."

He smiled. "Ah...I don't want to be sappy. Just remember you can tell me anything, sweetie."

"Ok Dad," Miley said.

"Now, which part are you at?" He asked putting his arm around her.

Zach sat at the island in the kitchen doing his homework. His mom came in and put her arm around him. "Hi honey," she said.

'Hi mom,' he signed. 'How was your day?'

"My day was good. I had a lot of showings for that nice house up on Seneca Ave. today."

'I'm sure someone will buy it.'

"You always say that," his mom said.

'Its always true though. You're an amazing realtor."

"I just hope to sell it soon," she said.

'Mom, would you be mad if I got kicked off the soccer team?'

"I hope that's sig language for 'mom I can't talk and I have a lot of work to do' because that's my case. I've got to go back to the office. Lots of paperwork. There's left overs in the fridge. Love you honey." She gave him a kiss and left.

_Sure,_ he thought. _You've always got paper work to do._

Please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please review!


	16. Episode 5: Priorities Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own the franchise, but I do own this team.

_*Italic indicates thought_

' ' indicates Zach using sign language

Episode V: Priorities

Chapter Three: Fate

A/N: Hey guys! So I'm updating today to keep on schedule. Thanks to everyone who reviewed! Please keep it up!

"There are only two options regarding commitment; you're ether in or you're out. There's no such thing as life in between." -Pat Riley

The next day the three rangers were in the dojo. Kyle was pacing back and forth, Miley and Zach were laying on the ground. "The problem still remains," Kyle said. "When we defeat the eyrines, they will grow to the size of skyscrapers. This plan will work with three of us, but with only one megazord? I don't know."

"It's not as if we have more zords to spare," Miley said.

"Not true," Sensei said. "You have access to another zord."

"Come again?" Kyle asked as Zach and Miley sat up with interest.

"Miley do you still have the coin Hephasteus gave you?" She took it out of her pocket and handed it to him. "Do you three know what this is?"

"I wanna say a coin, but I'm guessing it's not just that."

"You guess correctly. This is a power coin. The gods create these themselves. It enables demigods, such as yourselves, to use their powers, even if you're not their kid."

"So that's why my sword catches on fire when I use it," Miley said. "But what does have to do with a zord?"

"You can activate a new zord using this. This zord will give you an added advantage. How you use it in battle is up to you, but it could defiantly help." The alarm started going off. "Business Ave again," he said.

"Lets go!" Kyle said.

The rangers reached the scene of the battle and found the eryines terrorizing people. "Hey uglies!" Kyle shouted. The eryines turned and smiled. "Why don't you pick someone who can fight back?"

"Come and get us, little children," one of the monsters teased.

"With pleasure," Miley said.

"OLYMPIC FORCE, POWERS OF THE GODS UNLEASHED!" The shouted morphing. They ran at the monsters. Immediately they started to put their plan into effect. Miley put her shield up in time to stop an attack. She jumped to the side and tired to spear the monster in the hand. The eryine moved her hand to whip Miley again though, so she missed. The pink ranger dodged to one side. She aimed again. She threw her spear this time. It soared past the monster and right into Zach's shield.

_Sorry,_ she thought. She pulled out her sword. She swung it at the monster. As she did the monster flicked her whip. The sword passed straight through, and unfortunately Miley didn't have time to defend herself. She felt the fire hit her across the stomach. She grimaced in pain, backing up a few paces. She saw Zach behind the monsters back, aiming his spear. Miley smiled. _I've got an idea._ She raised her sword, acting like she was going to attack again. The eryine raised her whip in response, ready to injure the pink ranger again. A second later the Eryine was screaming in pain. Zach's spear had flown straight through her hand.

It disintegrated the hand. The whip landed in the ground, it's fire extinguishing. Miley smiled. She took a running start and stabbed the monster through the chest. The eyrine screamed as she disintegrated. Miley high-fived Zach. They looked over and saw Kyle was playing avoid-being-burned with the other eryine. They grabbed their weapons and joined him in his fight.

Kyle moved as fast as he could, trying to avoid getting hit. It wasn't working so well. He had to keep his shield up the entire time. This one was very burn-happy. He saw Miley and Zahd come running out of nowhere. They split off onto opposite sides so that the rangers had the eyrine surrounded. Kyle smiled. _It's over now._ He aimed his spear. He threw it as hard as could. He had been aiming for the eryine's hand, but she moved it to try and hurt Miley. The spear kept going. Zach saw it at the last minute and barely had time to dodge. It ripped the sleeve of his ranger suit and created a gash on his arm.

He threw his hands in the air. _Really!?_ Kyle shrugged apologetically. Zach aimed his spear next. Kyle drew his word and acted as if he intended to attack the eyrine. She fell for his ploy and tuned her attention to him. Miley took the advantage to aim her spear as well. The two of them threw at the same time. Their spears cut through the air. One hit the ground just beyond the eryine, the other hit her wrist. She screamed in pain. In the chaos of her injury she dropped her whip. Kyle jumped forward and stabbed her through the torso. She disintegrated.

"Yes," Kyle said. The two eryines grew back, now giant sized.

"Animals, zord mode!" They shouted activating their zords. They entered the cockpits.

"Zord combine!" Kyle said forming the megazord. With the megazord formed Zach summoned a sword for them. The megazord swung it at the two monsters. They both dodged and laughed.

"Pitiful," one said.

"Weak," the other one added.

They flicked their whips. They hit the megazord which stumbled backwards. Kyle got them stabilized. The eyrines struck again. The rangers had to avoid being thrown off their feet. They eryines cracked thier whips again, the ends spinning around the megazord's hands. Trapping them.

"Hey Miley..." Kyle said as he and Zach fought to free the megazord. "You think you can use that new zord now?"

"Use it?!" The pink ranger asked like he was crazy. "I don't even know how to summon it!"

"Well figure it out!" Kyle shouted as the eryines tried to throw the megazord off balance. The mighty fighting machine stumble this way and that, only able to stay up because Zach and Kyle were concentrating so hard. "Miley!" Kyle shouted. "I suggest you do it now. Before we get killed!"

Miley took out the coin. She flipped it over in her fingers. She thought of something and placed the coin on the graph screen in front of her. "Animal of Hephasteus, Zord mode!" She looked around. Nothing was happening. She began to get worried. They wouldn't last much longer. Sparks flew as the eryines were now attempting to pull the megazord's arms off. "There!" She said. Coming toward them was a...donkey. _I was expecting something a little more badass._

The donkey attacked one of the eryines, kicking her. She stumbled back. It bit the fire whip, freeing the megazord.

"Why didn't the fire effect it?" Miley asked.

"It's Hephasteus's zord. He's is the god of fire, so I guess fire can't hurt it." The donkey went to the other side and freed the megazord's other hand.

The donkey began to change as it reached the megazord. It's head came off and became a helmet. It's body split in half, horizontally. On one half the legs came together forming a giant hammer. On the other half the part that had been a part if the torso had lengthened, and the legs curved at ends. This formed a pair of tongs. Both weapons fitted themselves into the hands of the newly freed megazord.

"Hephasteus armor megazord!" Kyle said.

The eryines sneered. They flicked their whips. The rangers were ready this time though and moved the megazord in time. The megazord hit one of the eryines with its hammer. It reached with the tongs and pulled the whip out of her hands. The megazord hit her with blow after blow with the hammer, before finally destroying her. The other eryine had crept along so that it was behind the megazord, she whipped it from her position.

The megazord turned. It was able to avoid the next blow though, and avoided being hit again. The megazord got close to her and used it's tongs to disarm her of her whip. It then hit her with multiple blows with it's hammer.

"No!" She screamed as she disintegrated.

The rangers jumped for joy.

"Yes!" Miley said.

'Well done,' signed Zach.

"Nike be praised!" Kyle said

After the battle the rangers were walking back to the dojo. Good job Miley," Kyle said. "Summoning that zord was definitely helpful."

"I'll say," she said. She looked at her watch. It was almost 4 o'clock. They had gone to the dojo right after school real quick before... "Shoot!" She said stopping.

"What?" Kyle asked stopping, and turning to face her. Zach did the same.

"I missed guard practice. Again. Coach is gonna suspend me this time."

"I missed my football game!" Kyle said. He looked at Zach. He could tell the blue ranger was thinking he missed soccer practice.

"What do we do?" Miley asked. "This was my last warning."

Kyle sighed. "Look, maybe it's for the best, I mean, you saw how wrapped up in all this we got. We only meant to be at the dojo for a few minutes and we ended up staying for a couple, hours, then had to go fight a battle. I think maybe getting suspended would be a good thing. Fate even."

'Fate?' Zach asked unbelievingly. 'I love soccer. It's one the few thing in the world I'm good at.'

"I only understood some of that, but I think I got the jist," Kyle said. "Zach we know you love soccer. Heck, I love football and Miley loves her flag thing, but fate has other plans. Just like when we first became rangers, we need to accept it."

Zach looked at the ground. 'I really can't believe it.'

"And don't worry Zach," Miley said, "Because soccer isn't the only thing you're good at. You're a pretty amazing ranger. You save the world multiple times a week. Surely that's better than kicking a ball around."

'Well...I guess,' he admitted. 'But I'm still gonna miss soccer.'

"Nobody said you wouldn't," Miley told him.

"Come on," said Kyle. "We need to talk to our coaches so they can give us the old axe."

Miley and Zach stood on the edge of the football field watching Kyle talk to his coach. The red ranger was mostly standing there while his coach appeared to be doing most of the talking. When it was over Kyle walked back to his friends and the three of them set off to find Miley's guard coach.

"What didn't he say?"

"Not much. Just how this is a commitment and I'm not focused enough. Just stuff I knew he would say."

"So did he cut you?"

"Yeah. Said that missing a game is a lot worse than missing a practice."

They reached the practice field where the colorguard usually was. "Wait here," Miley said running over it her coach.

Kyle saw one of the guard girls was looking at him. He smiled and nudged Zach. The blue ranger looked at him. "Hey, you think these girls are checking us out?"

'Why would they be checking me out?'

"Cause you're hot in a...little brother sort of way," Kyle said. All of his attempts over the last month at studying sign language had paid off because he could now understand some of what Zach was saying, and could fill on the rest.

'Not helping.'

"Just flash the your abs."

'Why?'

"Cause girls love a guy with a six pack."

'You can forget it.'

"Come on Zach."

'No.'

"Alright," Kyle sighed. He smiled and and grabbed the blue ranger's shirt, pulling it over his head.

Zach struggled to get it down again. Wen he finally did he gave Kyle the look of death. 'Very funny.'

"Hey it worked," Kyle said motioning to the girls, who were now smiling broadly at Zach. "I told ya."

"I can't leave you boys alone for a minute can I?" Miley asked coming back.

'It was his fault,' Zach signed then pointed at Kyle.

"What?" Kyle asked as they left to go to the soccer field. "I was just showing Zach here how to pick up girls."

"By pulling up his shirt?"

"Yes. That's how I get them."

"And that's why you have a different girlfriend every month."

"That's not true."

"Oh it is. Trust me...your reputation in school as a player is quite withstanding."

They reached the soccer field. Zach sighed then proceeded to talk to his coach. Kyle and Miley hung back. "I still feel bad for Zach," Kyle said. "I mean, these are the first people to accept him. I mean he is deaf, and I'm sure there aren't many things that make him feel as wonderful and normal as when he's playing."

"I know," Miley said. "Word gets around school. I remember his freshman year when he tried out, everybody was talking about the first deaf kid in the school's history to make varsity on any sport."

"I know he definitely had to prove himself."

"He always does," Miley said.

"But that makes all his victories even sweeter."

"Yeah," Miley said. "That and he never give up on himself. He so confident in his abilities."

"Well his confidence around the ladies could be better."

Miley rolled her eyes. "Is that all you think about?"

"What? Come on. You know I'm right. He needs help getting girls and I can help him with that."

"He doesn't need help," Miley said. "He can get girls with his personality, and his cute looks."

"Do you think he's cute?" Kyle asked amused.

"He's cute the way I'm pretty. Obviously."

They stopped their conversation as Zach returned, looking very down hearted. 'Thats it,' he signed. 'My soccer career is over.'

"Just for now," Kyle said as they began walking away. "After all you can have better luck next time."

'Yeah I know. I'm still gonna miss it though.'

"I know buddy," Kyle said. "I know. Hey how about we go get some smoothies? Huh? My treat."

Zach grinned. 'Well if it's your treat then ok.'

Miley stepped between them and put an arm on each of their shoulders. "Come on boys," she said. "Lets go celebrate a victorious battle, and more time to do our homework."

"Celebrate the little things," Kyle said.

'Always,' Zach signed, feeling slightly better knowing his two best friends had his back.

A/N: before you ask about the zord, a donkey is the sacred animal of Hephasteus. If you look you'll see all zords are sacred animals for the god they represent. Please review!

Next time on Power Rangers Olympic Force: Kyle begins to have to courage to show people the real him, until words of friendship become words of enemies.


	17. Episode 6: This Is Me Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own the franchise, but I do own this team.

_*Italic indicates thought_

' ' indicates Zach using sign language

Episode VI: This Is Me

Chapter One: Freaks

A/N: hey guys! Here's the next episode for ya! Please please please review!

"It is better to be hated for what you are, than to be loved for what you are not." -André Gide

Kyle ducked a kick from Zach. He retuned with a punch, only to have to blue ranger block it. Zach placed a well aimed kick to the chest, just hard enough to push Kyle back a bit. Kyle crouched down and swept Zach's legs out from under him. Zach stumbled and fell flat on his back. He rolled away from Kyle to avoid being pinned down and jumped back to his feet. Zach moved fast, getting behind Kyle and wrapping his arm around his neck. Kyle tried to throw him off.

"Guys!" Miley yelled dashing down the stairs to the secret dojo. "Guys!"

Zach released Kyle who gave him an affectionate shove. "We'll finish this later," the red ranger said. He turned to Miley. "What's up Miles?"

"This," she said showing them the paper in her hands.

"Ok..." Kyle said, not understanding. "It's our school newspaper."

"Look!" She said opening it. Inside was a three line comic strip. "Do you know what this means?!"

'No,' Zach signed.

"It's about the power rangers. More specifically our team. More specifically about how they quit playing sports."

Zach frowned. 'Theres been a lot of talk around the city about us, but nothing that specific.'

"I know," Miley said. "Guys, I think someone knows our secret."

'How? We haven't told anyone about this. Not even our families. I don't know how someone found out,' Zach signed.

"It is regrettable," Sensei said. "You must find out who this person is and where they are getting their information."

'No one knows who it is though,' Zach said.

"He's right," Miley said. "Comics like this appear in the paper all the time. There's never a name attached though."

'Talk to the editor,' Zach suggested. 'She might know who it is.'

"Good idea," Miley said. "I just want to get my hands on this person and find out if they're stalking us."

'Creepy,' Zach signed. 'That would just be creepy.'

The next day Kyle and Zach were eating lunch together. Kyle and started eating with him after he was cut from football, plus he wanted to spend more time with his friend. Miley came over and sat down with them. "Well talking to the editor was a dead end," Miley said.

'She doesn't know who it is?'

"No. She said that the comics are on her desk in the morning a day before the paper gets published. No name, nothing."

'So basically we have no idea who it is.'

"No."

'Wonderful.'

Victor walked by and tapped Kyle on the shoulder. "Kyle, ditch these losers and comes it sit us. Come on."

Kyle saw the looks on his friends faces. Miley looked like, she wanted to punch Victor and Zach was twirling a straw wrapper halfheartedly. "First if all they're not losers, they're my friends. Second of all, I want to sit with them today."

"Why?"

"Because they're my friends."

"Come on Kyle," he said. "Be serious here. You can't sit with them."

"Why not?"

"Because you're cool."

"So are they."

"But you're popular cool. Come on man."

"Victor, no."

"Kyle," Miley said. "I have to go. I'll see you after-school. Bye Zach." She grabbed her stuff and left.

Zach stood up and grabbed his bag. 'I...have a...teacher to see,' he signed slowly. 'See you later.'

"Yeah later," Kyle said watching him walk away. He stood up and looked at Victor. "Look what you did."

"It's for the better."

Kyle sighed. "Forget it. I give up." He grabbed his bag, not noticing one of the compartments was open, and swung it over his shoulder. Victor spotted a folder with something colorful in it. He smiled and reached into the bag whipping the folder out. "Hey!" Kyle said grabbing for it.

"What's this?" Victor asked opening the folder. He started laughing. "No freaking way." He pulled a bunch of papers out. They were rough sketches of comic strips, comic books, rough drafts, ect. "You like comic books? Seriously?"

"Give that back," Kyle said grabbing for them, but Victor held them out of reach. "Come on, what's the big deal? So I'm into comic books."

"The big deal is you're a senior in high school and you still read these like some kind of a little kid. What are you eight?"

"Come on. I'm not hurting anyone!"

"It's weird."

"Just because you don't understand it doesn't mean it's bad," Kyle said defensively. Victor sneered and tore the pages into small pieces. He pulled the rest out of the folder and tore them up too. "Hey!" Kyle protested. "Why did you do that?"

"Because that's how we treat weirdos here," he said. "You quit football to run around with Batboy and the freaky film girl."

"Their names..."

"It doesn't matter to me what their names are," Victor said. "Point is you've changed. You want to act like a freak and hang out with them..." He kicked the pieces toward his former friend, "then you're going to gets treated like one." He walked away, crushing piece under his foot as he did.

Kyle sighed and began to pick the pieces up. He had a nauseas feeling in his gut. He wanted to punch someone. _This is why I never show anyone the real me,_ he thought bitterly as he threw the comic drafts that had taken him hours to draw, in the trash.

Later that day he met up with Miley and Zach in the dojo. The two of them were training with spears and shields, practice ones of course. Kyle grabbed a sword and started to take his anger out on a practice dummy. He swung, jabbed, and punched it repeatedly. His breathing got fast as he tried to get rid of the feeling he had. He kicked the dummy again.

"Kyle!" Miley said. He turned around and looked at her. "You know I'm sure the practice dummy did nothing to you. What's wrong?"

"I..." Kyle stopped. He didn't know if he should tell her. The blue and pink rangers stood there, waiting for an answer. He bit his lip. _Should, I tell them?_ he wondered. Just then the alarm started blaring. Kyle checked the monitors. "Therland Street," he said. "Lets go!"

They got there and found Titans chasing people away. "Hey morons!" Kyle shouted. The titans turned to face them. "Get way from those people!"

"OLYMPIC FORCE, POWERS OF THE GODS UNLEASHED!"

"Powers of Zeus, Lord of the sky!"

"Powers of Aphrodite, goddess of love!"

"Powers of Poseidon, Lord of the sea!"

They attacked the Titans. Kyle blocked a blow with his shield and stabbed one with his shield. He kicked one in the chest. It stumbled backwards. He spun around and slammed his shield into the face of another. Another titan swung its sword at his head. He ducked, stabbing three of them in multiple succession. He looked around. All of them where gone. He looked over at Miley and Zach. _That was too easy,_ he thought.

Zach was thinking the same thing. He looked around and saw a plate of chocolate chip cookies a few yards away. _That's...different._ He walked closer, stabbing his spear into the ground and setting down his shield as he did. He looked at the cookies strangely. _What the..._ Just as the thought formed the ground started shaking. He stumbled backwards and fell on his butt.

Horns started coming out to the ground. _Uh oh..._ He crawled backwards hurriedly. Miley grabbed his arm and pulled him to his feet. Kyle came over and grabbed each of their elbows and pulled them back a few feet. There was now a head rising up after the horns. The head gave way to a snake like body. The snake opened its mouth and hissed. It had two rows sharp, pointed teeth. It's small, beady red eyes stared at the rangers.

_What the hell is that?_ Zach thought. Miley and Kyle were thinking the same thing. The snake shot itself at them.

"Move!" Kyle shouted pushing Miley and Zach away. He jumped out of the way and rolled on the ground. The snake landed face first and the spot where they'd just been standing. It hissed in defiance. Now fully out of the ground Kyle could see its tail and little red flaps on it like fins. The monster swung it's tail.

Kyle jumped, but not high enough, and was hit in the chest with the tail. It was like a brick wall hitting him in the chest. He landed on his back, all the breath knocked out of him. He struggled to get up. He turned over on his stomach and saw Zach dodging to the side. The blue ranger still didn't have his shield or spear.

He pulled out his sword and held it up defensively. The monster jumped at him. Zach jumped to the side again, running his sword along the monster as side as he did. It didn't penetrate very deep, but it was something. Zach smiled. He got ready to attack it again, but the monster swung its head around and knocked Zach off his feet, sending him flying trough the air. He hit the ground very hard. He writhed in pain.

"Zach!" Miley said. She ran at the monster, throwing her spear. The monster roared in pain as the weapon hit its body. With lightning fast speed it came at Miley. She dodged to the side, but not fast enough. The monster grabbed her foot, and threw her several yards. She landed on top of Zach who broke her fall. She climbed off of him. The monster laughed at them and disappeared through a red crack.

Kyle de-morphed and ran over to his friends. "Are you guys ok?" He asked.

Zach got up and de-morphed. 'I think I hit my head.'

Miley looked at her ankle. There were cuts in the shape of teeth marks all around it. "Ow," she said dully. She took her shoe and sock off, then tied her sock around her ankle to stop the flow of blood. "That could have gone better."

'I think we lost that fight.'

"Fight is glorifying it a little bit," Kyle said. He sighed. "Come on. Lets get back and figure out what's going on."


	18. Episode 6: This Is Me Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own the franchise, but I do own this team.

_*Italic indicates thought_

' ' indicates Zach using sign language

Episode VI: This Is Me

Chapter Two: Battle After Battle

A/N: thanks for the reviews! They make me so happy! Here's the next chapter!

"It is better to be hated for what you are, than to be loved for what you are not." -André Gide

Back at the dojo Sensei wrapped Miley's ankle while Zach gently rubbed the forming bruise on the back of his neck. Kyle sat next to Zach. He sighed. "We got our butts kicked."

"Severely," Miley said wincing. "This is going to hurt for a while."

"You're lucky he didn't take off your foot," Sensei said.

"What was he exactly?" Kyle asked.

Sensei got up and went over to the monitors. He typed something in. The rangers got up. Miley leaned on Zach as they walked over to the monitors. "This is Cerastes. He is a monster that lures people in with food, then eats them."

'That explains why I saw the cookies just before he showed up,' Zach signed.

"Why did you go near them?" Miley asked him. "Seriously? You saw plate of cookies just lying on the ground. It never occurred to you that there was something wrong with that?!"

Zach shrugged. 'I like cookies.'

"Besides Zach's moment of idiocy," Kyle said.

'Hey!'

"It's true dude. The whole battle was a disaster. We need to figure out a way to beat him."

"How?" Miley asked. "He's very strong and fast. And his bite hurts a lot."

"We'll have to think of something," Kyle said. "Or this monster will kill us."

The next day Kyle was sitting behind the school doodling. He sketched out a scene for a new comic he was working on. A shadow was cast over him. He looked up and saw Victor, Pablo, and Cameron.

"Well, well, well," Victor said as the other two spread out around him. "Look what we have here."

"Go away," Kyle said. "I don't feel like dealing with you today."

"What're you doing?" Cameron asked snatching the papers from Kyle's hands. "Aww, look. He's drawing pictures."

"Give those back," Kyle said reaching for them.

Cameron snatched his hand away. "Why?"

"Give them to me," Kyle said. He stood up, but Victor pushed him into the wall. Kyle didn't hit it very hard, but his head still hurt from the battle and hitting it off the wall didn't help. "Hey!"

"Aww," Pablo crooned. "Are you sad?" He shoved Kyle sideways into Cameron, who shove him into Victor. Victor grabbed him by the front of his shirt.

"Let go of me!" Kyle said. He tried to push the other boy away, but it didn't work.

"What's the matter?" Victor sneered. "Scared?" He let go with one hand and punched Kyle in the face. He did it again and let go of Kyle, who stumbled backwards and fell to the ground. Cameron kicked him in the ribs. He rolled away, but then Pablo kicked him. He looked up at his tormentors in pain. Victor laughed. "Aww. Did we hurt you?"

Pablo and Cameron grabbed him and pulled him to his feet, pulling his arms behind his back. Someone tapped Victor on the shoulder. He turned around and found Zach standing there. "What do you want bat boy?" He asked. Before he could react Zach punched him in the face. He held his nose and stumbled back. Kyle took the opportunity to elbow his captors in the stomach.

Victor recovered and kicked Zach in the chest. The blue ranger easily deflected it. He blocked another punch, then threw one of his own. He knocked Victor to the ground and walked over to Kyle.

'Are you ok?'

"Yeah," Kyle said. "Thanks. Come on. We should get out of here."

'Why were they beating you up?' Zach asked.

"Uh...well..." Kyle wasn't sure if he should tell Zach. He knew he shouldn't be keeping secrets from his friends, but he didn't want them to turn on him too. "It was nothing," he said eventually. "Hey Zach, can I ask you something?"

'Sure.'

"Do you think that what you're allowed to find interesting and, awesome, should be determined by your age?"

Zach was quiet for a moment. 'No,' he signed shaking his head. 'I think no matter what your age, or even gender, if it makes you happy and you're not hurting anyone, it should be ok to like it.'

"Really?" Kyle asked.

'Really. Why the question though? Does it have something to do with what happened back there?'

"Uh..." Kyle was sparred having to answer because he felt his ring get tighter and hotter. He looked at Zach. The blue ranger felt it too. Kyle squeezed the gem between his fingers.

"Same place as last time," a hologram of Sensei said.

"We're on our way. Come on," he said to Zach. "Lets go get this monster."

At scene of the battle they found Miley was already kicking some titan butt. They morphed and joined her. Kyle ducked a blow and swiped the feet out from under the monster. He stabbed it with his spear. He kicked another one, then punched it. He stabbed it and held up his shield to defend a sword attack. He stabbed two more, and felt some thing hit him from behind. He turned around and another tian almost decapitated him. He raised his shield with a clang! He roundhoused it in the head, then stabbed it with his spear.

He looked around. Miley and Zach were defeating the rest of the monsters. He saw a couple of apples on the ground near by. _The are no apple trees around... _He hadn't even finished the thought when Cerastes popped out of the ground. It hissed evilly. Kyle hefted up his shield in defense then ran at it. He threw his spear at the monster. It landed in the middle of it's thick body. It hissed in pain and anger and flew at Kyle, wrapping it's tail around his body. Kyle's arms were pinned to his sides. He saw another spear coming flying, just missing the monster as Zach ran at it.

The monster hissed again, then flung Kyle through the air. He landed on the blue ranger. _Why me?_ Zach thought as he pushed Kyle off. Miley tried her spear next. She threw it as hard as she could and watched it soar through the air. Unfortunately, it bounced off the shaft of Kyle's, which was still stuck in the monster. The cerastes went at her. She raised her shield just in time. It hit the shied at an amazing speed, the sheer force ending Miley stumbling backwards. She fell on her back.

Cerastes went over and raised itself above her. It opened its mouth to finish her. Miley quickly slipped her hand out of her shield and threw it in the air as she rolled away. Cerastes bit her shield and threw it to the side, almost hitting Zach. Kyle drew his sword and ran at the monster. He stabbed it in the tail. The monster screeched in pain and flicked its tail sending Kyle flying through the air. He hit the ground and felt pain shoot through his spine. Zach took out his sword and ran at the monster who saw him coming.

Cerastes grabbed him by the arm, swinging him backwards. He landed on Kyle who had the wind knocked out of him. Miley ran at it, sword at the ready, but Cerastes was ready too. He swung this head and knocked her backwards through the air. Her fall was broken by the red and blue rangers. Cerastes came at them; ready to finish them off. Kyle moved himself on front of the other two. A second later though, Cerastes disappears through a red crack.

The rangers de-morphed. Kyle got up painfully to his feet. "Are...are out guys ok?" he asked still out of breath.

Miley nodded. "I'm going to be covered in bruises, but other than that I'm fine."

"Zach?"

Zach looked at his wrist and almost fainted. It was covered in blood and ripped open almost all the way around. He didn't even attempt to sign anything. Kyle ripped a couple pieces of cloth from his shirt and wrapped it around Zach's wrist.

"Come on," Kyle said. "We should get back."

In the throne room of Kronos, the Titan king was sitting in his throne. "Master," Coeus said. "Why do you keep calling Cerastes back. He had almost finished those meddling rangers."

"Yes," Kronos said, his red-black eyes watching his henchman carefully. "But they have succeeded in destroying every monster up until now. Cerastes will wear them out and injure them until they are no longer able to fight. Then we will be able or destroy them, and the world is our for the taking."

"But what about..."

"Do not speak of it!" Kronos roared, his anger filling the room. "I'm working on taking care of it. Just focus on these demigods for now."

"Yes my lord," Coeus said bowing. "As you wish."

Back at the dojo Kyle sat with Miley on the ground as Zach had his wrist inspected. Sensei shook his head. "This is very deep. You're very luck it's still attached to you." He got up and retrieved a water bottle from a cabinet. "Drink," he said holding it to Zach's mouth. "Only a sip."

Zach took a drink firm the bottle. As Sensei returned it to its hiding place and locked the cabinet he felt warmth travel through his body. He watched as muscle and skin began to form over his wound. Within a few minutes it was no deeper than a regular cut.

"How...how...!?" Kyle asked.

"That's for me to know and you to not," Sensei answered wrapping Zach's wrist.

"How come you've never used that before," Miley asked.

"Pain builds character," Sensei answered. "If you are injured the pain and scars will remind you not to make the mistake that caused your injury again. But in some cases, such as Zach possibly losing his hand, it's necessary to help the healing along."

"Amazing," Miley said.

"Not nearly as amazing as the monster kicking our butts twice," Kyle muttered.

'He's right,' Zach signed, now able to move his hands.

"Well what are we supposed to do?" Miley asked.

"We have to think of something," Kyle said. "This guys going to kill us if we don't."

No one said a thing for a minute. "We need to get back to school," Miley said. "Before someone notices we're gone."

"That's a valid point," Kyle said. "Pretty sure Kimball's going to flip a wig if I miss class anymore."

"It's not as if you have a future as a mathematician," Miley said.

"Exactly."

After-school Kyle was spending a few minutes doodling. He sketched out the new comic idea he had been working on earlier and didn't hear someone approaching. He jumped when Zach leaned over and looked at his paper. "Jeez, Zach. A little warning next time would be appreciated."

'What's that?'

"Nothing," Kyle said quickly stuffing the papers into his bag. "It's nothing. So what's up?"

'I think I may have thought of a way to destroy the monster.'

"How?" Zach smiled and explained his idea. Kyle began smiling. "Zach you're a genius!"

'You're only saying that because its true.'

"Come on!" Kyle said grabbing his bag. "Lets go tell Miley about your idea!"


	19. Episode 6: This Is Me Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own the franchise, but I do own this team.

_*Italic indicates thought_

' ' indicates Zach using sign language

Episode VI: This Is Me

Chapter Three: Just Be You

A/N: hey guys! Here's the next chapter. Please, please, please, please, please review!

"It is better to be hated for what you are, than to be loved for what you are not." -André Gide

Kyle sat in his room later that night. After telling Miley and Sensei about Zach's idea the three of them had come up with a plan. Now it was only a matter of time until the monster attacked. He sketched out panels for his newest comic. Someone knocked on his door. He spun around in his chair.

"Kyle," Mandy said poking her head in. "Your friend is here."

He smiled. "Thanks you Miss. Masters." The 5 year old smiled and shut the door. He got up and left his room. He went down stairs and found Zach standing awkwardly in the front hall. "Hey Zach. What're you doing here?"

'Well, my mom's working tonight, and I didn't really want to be alone...' He realized how stupid he sounded. 'Forget it. I shouldn't have come. I'll just...'

"Chill dude," Kyle said. "Your welcome here. Come on up." Zach grinned and followed Kyle into his room. He looked around in amazement. There were football trophies on the shelves, a couple of jerseys in frames, and posters of people Zach and never even heard of. _This sure is different than my room._ He sat down on the bed. He saw what looked like drawings on Kyle's desk.

'Whats that?' he asked. He pointed to the papers.

"Uh...nothing," Kyle said shuffling them together.

'Come on dude. You can tell me.'

"Zach it's not..." he stopped and smiled. "Did you just call me dude?" Zach's blushed and nodded. Kyle grinned. "I knew I was having an effect on you."

'So what're you hiding?' Zach asked.

Kyle sighed. "I'm not hiding anything."

'Oh really?'

"Yeah."

'Kyle we're best friends. You can tell me anything.'

"We're best friends?"

'Uh...well. Yeah. I mean...I've never had a best friend, so I thought...well as close as I am to you and Miley...this must be as close as it gets.'

Kyle smiled. "Yeah alright. We're best friends."

Zach smiled. 'So you wanna tell me now?'

Kyle sighed. "It's just..." He pulled he papers out and handed them the Zach defeatedly.

The blue ranger shuffled through them. 'These are really good,' he signed.

"Really?" Kyle asked.

'Yeah. You're pretty talented. I haven't got an artistic bone in my body.'

"So you don't think that it's strange that a senior in high school likes to draw comics?"

'Whatever floats your boat,' Zach signed. 'Its different, but I like that.' He studied Kyle for a moment. 'Is that why you didn't want to tell me? Because you thought I would think its weird?'

"Well, yeah."

Zach shook his head. 'Kyle in case you don't notice, my life is not exactly normal. I don't even know the meaning of it. Just because someone or something is different, doesn't make it bad...just different.'

"Well that's not the everyone else sees it."

'Who cares what they think? Just be yourself. Real friends will except you for who you are.'

"How would you know?" Kyle asked annoyed. "You've never even had any friends." Zach's flinched. Kyle couldn't tell he had hurt his feelings though. "It's easy for you to not think of the opinions of others because you can't even freaking hear them."

Zach tried to hide how Kyle hurt his feelings. 'I gotta go,' he signed. 'I got homework to do.' He got up and walked to the door. 'By the way,' he signed. 'Being deaf, or even a comic loving nerd, is better than being someone you're not.' With that he left Kyle to his thoughts.

Kyle wondered why Zach got all sensitive all of a sudden. "What's his problem?" he asked aloud. "I was telling the truth." But some part of his brain knew that he was wrong.

The next day at school Kyle saw Zach sitting with Miley. The blue ranger was laughing at something she said. He sat down with them. "Hey guys," he said.

Zach tensed up. 'I have to go,' he signed. He grabbed his stuff and left without looking back.

Miley sighed. "What did you do?" she asked Kyle.

"Why do you automatically assume its something I did?"

"Because it usually is you." Kyle was about to answer when he felt his ring get hotter and smaller. "We are not done with this," Miley said pointing at him.

_Of course not,_ he thought. The two of them ran from the yard of the school to an alley between two buildings. Kyle squeezed his ring. "Same place again," Sensei said.

"Let's go," Kyle said.

Zach met them at the battle. He didn't say anything to them. He just morphed and started fighting the monsters. Kyle and Miley morphed and joined him. Kyle stabbed two titans right off the bat. He ducked a sword blow, causing it to behead another Titan. He kicked it backwards and stabbed it. He blocked a blow with his shield and punched the Titan in the face. He stabbed it and spin around, decapitating two more in a row.

Just as he destroyed the last one he felt the ground shaking. He stumbled backwards as Cerastes burst form the ground. He hissed at the rangers. Kyle looked over at Miley and Zach. He nodded at them. immediately all three of them ran. Kyle knew Cerastes was right behind him. He ran as fast as he could. Zach ran between Kyle and Cerastes, causing the monster to chase him instead. His feet bounced off the ground as he led the monster in a circle. Cerastes nipped at his heels. He jumped, his heart pounding.

Miley ran between them, and Cerastes changed course yet again to follow her. She didn't dare look back and instead looked straight ahead. She heard the giant snake behind her hiss. His tongue lashed against her back. Her heart missed a beat at the feeling and she felt a burning sensation, like she'd just been hit with a whip, travel down her back. She made a mad dash to the right. She ran to Zach and Kyle who had regrouped. The two of them were side by side, the bottom of their shields on the ground. She ran as fast as she could and joined them. Just as she interlocked her shield with Kyle's there was jolt.

The three of them dug their heels into the ground. Kyle hefted his spear up, as did Zach and Miley. He stabbed the head of the monster over the shields, while Zach and Miley stabbed at it form the bottom. The monster screeched in pain and defiance. It lurched against their shields again. They stabbed him again, twisting their spears as they did. Then, as Cerastes backed off. They dropped their spears, and with moves they'd spent most of the day before practicing, they drew their swords and advanced forward, shields still interlocked. Kyle looked at Zach first, then Miley.

He nodded his head. Once, twice, threw times, they dropped their shields and the three of them attacked. Miley stabbed Cerastes in the tail, Zach stabbed him in the middle, and Kyle stabbed him in the head. They felt the monster writher in pain. He screeched, then turned into ash. Kyle smiled. _Yes! We did..._ Cerastes he back, a hundred items bigger. _...it._ The rangers scrambled to get their spears. Kyle grabbed Miley's and Zach's, throwing them to their owners.

"Animals, zord mode!" They were placed in the cockpit of their zords. Zach had to move his into the air a second later after Cerastes tried to grab him. It flicked it's tail, and Miley and to pilot her zord sharply to the left. Zach flew his zord back to the ground, but Cerastes grabbed him with its teeth. It shook the zord, causing Zach to stumble around. He gripped the podium with both hands.

"Zach!" Kyle said. He drew the sign language command for attack. His zord sent a red blast at the monster. It hit it, but Cerastes held tight onto the dolphin zord. "Miley, call the donkey zord!"

"Good idea," Miley said.

"Hurry! I don't know how much longer Zach can hold on!"

Miley reached down to her belt and pulled out a bronze coin, she placed it on her graph-screen. "Animal of Hepheateus, zord mode!" She watched as a donkey flew in. It went straight for Cerastes. The donkey zord kicked the monster in the side. It roared and bit at the donkey, letting Zach's dolphin free. _Why is it always me?_ he wondered irritated.

"Zords combine!" Kyle said combining their zords. They formed the megazord and the donkey, which had escaped the bite of Cerastes, suited as a helmet, tongs, and a hammer for the megazord. "Hepheateus armor megazord!"

Cerastes attacked them, hitting the megazord. It stumbled backwards. Zach stabled it upright. The megazord swung its hammer at Cerastes. He avoided the blow, and with out missing a beat wrapped himself and around the megazord's feet and tripped it. Zach hurries to stabilize it, Kyle joining in this time. They managed to somehow keep the mighty fighting machine standing. The megazord avoided the next blow Cerastes tried to land on it.

"Uh Kyle," Miley said nervously. "Now would be a really good time to come up with a plan."

"Why me?"

"Because you're the leader!"

"Oh." He bit his lip. He tried to come up with an idea. He smiled. "That's it. Miley, use the tongs, but make sure they don't come out of him."

"Ok," Miley said uncertainly, not sure where he was going with this. As she drew the commands and the megazord faked, first left, then right, then left again, then stabbed Cerastes with the pointed tongs so hard they became embedded in his head. He screeched in pain.

"Ok," said Kyle. "Good. Now hit the end of the tongs as hard as you can with the hammer."

Miley smiled. She could see where this was going. "Got it." The megazord swung the hammer at the tongs, Cerastes was to distracted by the pain to notice, and hit the ends with a lot of force; driving them into his head. He exploded in a sudden puff of ash, coating the megazord and surrounding buildings.

"Nike be praised," Kyle said. "That monster is finally defeated."

After the battle the rangers were walking back to school. Kyle put his arm around Zach. "Great job coming up with the idea to use a phalanx formation against him."

Zach blushed. 'Well you guys solidified the plan.'

"We never would've been able to without your idea though," Miley said. "It was pretty brilliant."

Zach blushed more. 'Thanks.'

Kyle laughed, then remembered something. "Hey Zach, how come your mad at me?"

The blue ranger shook his head. 'Because,' he signed simply. 'I hate it when people pretend to be something they're not.'

Miley frowned. "How does this affect Kyle?"

'Because, I can see him talking with his "friends". He acts like writing and reading comics is so lame, and anyone our age who does is a baby. He really doesn't. He thinks its the coolest thing in the world.'

"You like comics?" Miley asked.

"Yes," Kyle admitted, seeing as he there was now no denying it.

"That's pretty cool," Miley said. "Not many people can find an interest in that at our age."

"Wait, you don't think it's weird?"

"Sure," she said shrugging. "But being weird doesn't have to be a bad thing. It can be a good thing too."

"And your opinion of me hasn't dropped?"

"Of course not Kyle. You are who you are. And you're pretty amazing."

"Thanks," Kyle said. "To both of you."

Zach smiled. 'What're friends for?'

Later after-school, Kyle was walking across campus. Something nailed him in the head. He looked around. He looked around and saw Victor, Cameron, and Pablo coming towards him. _Crap, _he thought. He stood his ground, not willing to run from a fight.

"What's up, loser?" Victor asked.

"What do you want?"

"On your way to draw more little pictures in your freak books?" Cameron asked sneering.

"And if I am?"

"What do you mean, if you are?" Victor asked suspiciously.

Kyle shrugged. "What's wrong with it?"

"It's weird," Cameron said.

"So. Just because its not normal doesn't mean it's wrong," Kyle said. "I don't care what you think. Some people know me, and know that even if I'm into some thing strange, I'm still me. The know the real me and accept it."

His words didn't faze Victor who stepped closer, menacingly. "Who cares if your freak friends like your freak activities?" He grabbed Kyle's shirt collar. The red ranger got ready to block a punch.

"Vic," Pablo said, speaking up for the first time. "Just let him go."

"What?"

"He's not worth it. Plus of you get caught fighting you'll get suspended."

"Hmm," Victor said. "He makes a good point. This isn't over Masters. You'd better pray I don't catch you outside of school or you're dead."

_Oh I'm so scared,_ Kyle thought, but knew better than to say anything. Victor let him go. Then with a shove, moved on, Cameron right behind him. Kyle and Pablo stood there for a minute. "Thanks for that." Kyle said.

"Your welcome," Pablo said. "I'm sorry about Victor. He's just a jerk."

"Why did you stand up for me?"

"Because," Pablo said, scratching the toe of his shoe off the ground. "You're still Kyle." With that he took off running after his friends. Kyle smiled.

"Kyle!" Miley shouted, she and Zach running up to him. "We saw what happened across campus. Are you ok?"

"Yeah," Kyle said. "I'm fine. I've decided I don't care what those guys think of me anymore."

'I thought Victor was going to pound you,' Zach signed.

Kyle shook his head. "It was nothing. An old friend stood up for me. Come on," he said before they could ask more questions. "Lets go to the smoothie shop before training."

Miley grinned. "Let's race. Last one there buys." She took off running. Zach followed a second later.

"No fair I didn't know we were starting!" Kyle yelled as he raced after his true friends.

Next Time On Power Rangers Olympic Force: Miley tries to avoid going out with a guy, but Zach and Kyle try to convince her otherwise.


	20. Episode 7: Daughter of Beauty Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own the franchise, but I do own this team.

_*Italic indicates thought_

' ' indicates Zach using sign language

Episode VII: Child of Beauty

Chapter One: Unsure

A/N: Hello! I bring another chapter for your reading enjoyment! Please review!

"Beauty is not in the face; beauty is a light in the heart." -Kahlil Gibran

Miley stood outside her locker. She arranged her books for the next school day. Mentally she was preparing herself for the day of training she had ahead of her. "Hey," someone said coming up behind her. She jumped, dropping one of her books. She looked around. A boy who she recognized as being in her last period class was standing there behind her. He had short black hair and crystal blue eyes. He smiled.

"Hey Miley."

"Hi...um..."

"Jack."

"Right. Jack. What's up?"

"Well I was thinking maybe you'd like to get together sometime."

"Like...how?"

"You know, like getting a smoothie, or just hanging out."

"You mean, like on a date?"

"Yeah. I mean, if you want to."

"Uh...I..."

"Hey, don't answer right now. I know we've never talked, so think it over a bit."

"Uh..."

"See ya," he said walking away. Miley stood there by her locker. She reached down and picked up her dropped book. She stuffed it in her locker and slammed it shut. _Did he just ask me out?_ she wondered as she walked through the thinning crowd of kids. She shook her head. _With any luck he'll just forget this whole thing and move on._

When she got to the dojo she found Zach and Kyle were already there, but she wasn't worried. They were always early. "He guys," she said.

"Hey Miles," Kyle said. "So the word on the grapevine is Jack Robinson asked you out today."

"What?!" she said turning around. "How? How did that already get around?!"

Kyle laughed. "Chill, Miley. Zach accidentally saw your guys' conversation. See I told you she would freak out," he said to the blue ranger who was grinning sheepishly.

"Zach..."

"But the bigger question," said Kyle. "Is are you going to say yes?"

Miley rubbed her arm. "Shouldn't we be training?"

Kyle shrugged. "Ok." He went over and grabbed a few practice swords, throwing one to each of his friends. "Now," he said as swung his sword in a low arc at her head. "Are you going to go out with him?"

Miley sighed as she re-directed the blow to Zach. "No. I'm not."

"Why not?" Kyle asked, ducking as Zach swung his sword at the red ranger's head. "He's a nice enough guy."

"I know... Well...actually I don't," Miley said. "That's the problem."

Kyle frowned and stabbed his sword toward Miley, but she hopped to the other side. "What do you mean, 'that's the problem."

Miley didn't answer right away. Zach, who was constantly moving around to avoid and deliver blows, wasn't able to see the whole conversation, but he saw enough to understand what was going on. He waited for Miley to answer. "Its just... I don't know if he's right for me."

"But you don't even know him," Kyle said. "So how do you know if he's right for you unless you go out on a date with him and find out?"

"Because I..." she was cut off my the alarm. She smiled gratefully. _For once they have great timing._

"Corner of Fourth and First," Kyle said. "Lets go!"

The rangers arrived on the scene to find a monster attacking peoples' cars. It was a lion, a little bigger than your average lion, with a scorpion tail in place of a normal one, and giant feathered, black wings. It was tearing into people's cars with its claws. People were hurrying to get away from it. "What is that?" Miley asked.

"No clue," Kyle said.

'It's a manticore,' Zach signed.

"What?"

'I've read about it. He's a lion with 3-inch long claws and spikes on its scorpion tail that kill you as soon as they touch you. After it kills you it eats you with it's teeth, which are stronger and sharper than any metal. Even celestial bronze.'

"Damn," Kyle said. "Enough talking, let's do this."

"OLYMPIC FORCE, POWERS OF THE GODS UNLEASHED!"

"Power of Zeus, Lord of the sky!"

"Power of Aphrodite, goddess of love!"

"Power of Poseidon, Lord of the sea!"

"Defenders of Olympus, saviors of the world!"

"Look it's the power rangers," said a woman pointing. "We're saved!"

The manticore turned its attention away from the destruction it was creating. The three rangers ran into the mess. Zach helped people to their feet, waving his spear indicating they should leave.

"Don't need to tell me twice," a man grumbled taking off at top speed.

Kyle and Miley attacked the monster. It flicked its tail, whipping spikes off the top. Remembering what Zach had told them they raised their shields. Kyle felt his heart skip a beat when the tip of a couple poked though the other side of his shield. "Hahaha," the manticore said laughing. "Pitiful demigods. Come to play?"

"Your days are numbered!" Kyle said. "As in today is your last!"

The manticore laughed again. "You are brave, son of Zeus." He turned his head. "I see you also have the daughter of the love goddess with you. And the son of the sea god." He started at Zach who was still helping people get away. He smiled, revealing his shark-like teeth. He flicked his tail, sending spikes toward him.

Zach had his back turned an didn't see them. He was trying to free a group of people from a wreckage. "Look out," a little girl said pointing behind him, he turned around just in time and whipped his shield up. His arms shook with the volley of spikes that hit it. A couple of the people behind him screamed in terror.

Miley ran over and finished freeing them. "Run!" she said. "Hurry! Get out of here!" The people wasted no time, picking up the few small children and carrying them. Zach nodded his thanks to the pink ranger and the two of them joined Kyle who had attacked the manticore. Kyle threw his spear at it, but the monster easily deflected it with his tail. Kyle drew his sword. Miley stabbed at the manticore with her spear, but it dodged it the side. _I didn't know lions could move like that._

She jumped to the side as the manticore swung its paw at her. The claws just barley ripped her suit. She moved back, tripping and falling on her back. Zach ran at the monster from behind. He threw his spear at it. The manticore turned and snarled. It leapt at Zach landing on top of him, digging his claws into the blue ranger's torso. Zach felt pain shoot all through his body. The manticore growled and raked its forepaws down his stomach.

Zach screamed in pain. He squirmed under the monster's iron grip. He de-morphed. Kyle ran up and swung his sword at the creature. The manticore turned it's attention to the red ranger. It pounced on Kyle, like a cat on a mouse, before he could react. It raked its back paws from the bottom of his chest, all the way down his body. Kyle screamed in pain. He tried to grab his sword, but as he moved his arm, the manticore grabbed his arm with its teeth. He screamed again as pain and pressure increased on his arm.

Miley scrambled to she feet. She drew her sword and ran at the manticore. It turned around and swatted at her with this paw. She dodged to the side, and made a long cut on its side. The manticore roared in fury. It turned on her again. She moved backwards. She glanced over at Kyle, who was de-morphed, and then at Zach, who looked barley conscious. The manticore walked closer to her. She got ready to move to the side.

A red crack in the ground started glowing. The manticore smiled creepily. "You haven't seen the last of me, daughter of Aphrodite." He disappeared through the crack. She de-morphed and ran over to Kyle. "Kyle!" she said. "Are you ok?!"

He groaned and sat up painfully. "Yeah. I'm fine. What about Zach?"

She ran over to the blue ranger. "Zach!" He was trying to sit up. He felt pain run up and down his body as he moved. Miley helped him slowly to his feet. "Are you ok?" she asked him.

He nodded, not having the strength to reply. She put his arm over her shoulder and helped him limp over to Kyle. Kyle had picked himself up off the ground. Blood was running down his front. He looked at Zach as he held his arm. "Do you need help?" Miley asked him.

He shook his head. "No..." he took a deep breath. "I...I'm fine." He put on a brave smile. "Just...help Zach."

"Ok," she said uncertainly.

"We..." he took another deep breath. "We need to...get back." He started walking back. Miley followed him, keeping Zach on his feet as she did.


	21. Episode 7: Daughter of Beauty Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own the franchise, but I do own this team.

_*Italic indicates thought_

' ' indicates Zach using sign language

Episode VII: Child of Beauty

Chapter Two: Thick Heads

A/N: hey guys! So not a lot of action in chap, sorry. Anyways, please review, as always, and read on!

"Beauty is not in the face; beauty is a light in the heart." -Kahlil Gibran

When they got back to the dojo, Miley let Zach easily onto the ground. He winced slightly. She looked over at Kyle who was lowering himself down painfully. She went over to help him. "Kyle..."

"I'm fine," he said through clenched teeth. "I'm fine. Go help Zach." He nodded his head towards the blue ranger who looked like he was going to faint. Sensei Chiron came down to the secret dojo.

"What happened?!" he asked after taking one look at them.

"Manticore," Kyle said.

Sensei shook his head. "Nasty business manticores," he said grabbing bandages. "Kyle..."

"No...!" Kyle said quickly. "Zach first."

"Ok," Sensei said, knowing that it would do no good to argue. "Zach let me see your wounds."

Zach tried to take his shirt off. "Aaa!" He cried out in pain as he moved his arms up. Miley came over and assisted him. She gently helped move his arms and slipped his shirt over his head. "Thanks..." he said breathlessly.

Miley could only nod. She stared at Zach's bare chest and stomach. There were several long gashes, bleeding freely, traveling from his collar bone to his belly button. "Oh Zach..." she said softly as Chiron began to hold cloths against the blood to stop it.

"Here, Miley hold these here," he said. She switched his hands for hers, and he began taking care of the part of the gashes on his stomach.

"I'm so sorry," Miley said to Zach as she gently held the cloth against his skin. "This is my fault. If I hadn't fallen..."

'Miley, relax,' he signed smiling. 'I'm fine. Just a little worse for wear.'

She smiled and leaned in, giving him a kiss on the forehead. "I just hope you'll be ok."

Zach blushed redder than the blood on his shirt. Kyle raised his eyebrows. Miley pulled the cloth away. "Ok," Sensei said. "Go help Kyle stop the bleeding and I'll take care of Zach."

Miley nodded. She got up and went over to the red ranger. "Ok, Kyle, shirt it off."

He gave her an amused look. "Take care of Zach first."

She sighed. "Zach is being taken care of. See," she said pointing over to where Sensei was carefully cleaning Zach's wounds. Kyle shook his head. "Shirt. Off. Now."

"Ok, ok," he said complying. As soon as he moved his arm though, he felt pain shot down his shoulder.

"Are you ok?" Miley asked.

"Yeah..." he said breathing slow. "I just..."

"Come here. I'll help you," Miley said. She helped Kyle take his shirt off. She shook her head. His torso was in the same shape as Zach's. Long gashes marred his chest and stomach, while small streams of blood ran form them.

"That bad?" Kyle asked.

"Let's just say you might have a few scars," Miley said.

Kyle smiled. "That's cool. Girls love guys with scars. Makes me look tough."

"You just take it easy there, tough guy," Miley said. She began pressing the cloth against his skin. He winced at the slight touch.

"So," Kyle said. "You never answered my question before. Why won't you go out with Jack?"

Miley sighed and rolled her eyes. "You almost bled to death and you're still asking me about this?"

"Come on, I want to know."

"It's just..."

"Is there another guy?"

"What?"

"Is it because you like someone else."

"No! I just..."

"Then tell me what it is."

"Alright, Miley I can take over from here," Sensei said. He swapped places with her and began cleaning Kyle's wounds.

"This isn't over," Kyle said.

"Of course not," Miley said. Then she leaned over and gave him a kiss on the forehead.

"What was that for?"

"Because I'm glad that you're ok too."

Kyle smiled. He looked over at Zach who, instead of going through the pain of putting his shirt back on, had slipped his zip-up hoodie on. The blue ranger made a face. _How come he gets a kiss too?_ he wondered.

After Sensei had patched the boys up he suggested they go home and rest. "If you can stay home tomorrow, then find a way to do it."

"Go it," Kyle said, thinking a day of laying in bed would be wonderful. He got up slowly, and painfully. The manticore hadn't broken his arm, thankfully, but it did hurt an awful lot. He looked over at Zach who was getting to his feet.

_I think I'll take some painkillers when I get home,_ he thought as he stood up. He walked awkwardly over to his bag.

"Wait a minute," Miley said. She grabbed his bag and helped his put it on his back.

'Thanks,' he signed.

"No problem." Miley looked over at Kyle who was grunting in pain as he picked up his bag. "Kyle do you need..."

"No!" he said quickly. "I can do it myself."

She shook her head and rolled her eyes. _Boys,_ she thought. _They're so thick-headed. _She glanced back at Zach who was stumbling with the weight of whatever books were in his bag. She smiled. She sells over and tapped him on the shoulder. "Need help?" she asked when he turned around.

He shook his head. 'Nah. I got it.'

She shook her head. "Kyle is rubbing off on you way to much."

"And that's a bad thing how?" Kyle asked.

Miley smiled. "Because one of you is more than enough."

Kyle stuck his tongue out at her. Zach shook his head. _I hang out with the weirdest people._ The three of them left the dojo. Miley walked between them so she could make sure they didn't fall on their faces. "So, Miley," Kyle said.

"Kyle," Miley said sighing. "Let it go. Just because I don't want to go out with him doesn't mean it's the end of the world."

"But..."

"But nothing."

Kyle made a face. "I have to go this way anyways. See you later."

"Bye," Miley said waving. She looked at Zach. "Are you going to be ok?"

'Yeah. I'll be fine. See you tomorrow.'

"See you tomorrow. Take it easy."

'Got it.'

The next day at school Miley stood by her locker. She hoped Zach and Kyle were at home resting. "Hey Miley," someone said from behind. She turned around.

"Oh, hi Jack. What's up?"

"Nothing. So I was wondering about our possible date..."

"Listen, about that..." she stopped short when she saw Kyle stumbling down the hallway. "I gotta go." she said quickly. She slammed her locker shut and slipped past him. "Kyle what are you doing here!" she asked him as he leaned against the wall.

"I couldn't stay home. Mom wouldn't fall for the old fake sick routine."

"Is Zach here too?"

"Nah. He got to stay home."

"Why didn't you just tell your mom what he told his?"

"Because he didn't tell her. She doesn't know he's home."

"Oh," Miley said, thinking that she should've guessed. "Can you even make it through the day?"

"Yeah," he said. "I'll be fine."

Miley sighed. She knew arguing would be pointless. "Just try to take it easy." The bell rang. "Can you make it to class?"

"Yeah," he said pushing himself up. "I'll see you later."

"Ok," she said. "We can of see Zach after school."

"Got it," he said. He watched her disappear down the hall. He started limping toward his first class. He was still in pain, but he could move. He was almost to class when someone ran into him. He stumbled backwards. "Watch where you're... Hey Pablo."

"Hey Kyle," Pablo said. "What's up?"

"Nothing."

"You ok? You look like you're in pain."

"No. I'm fine."

"You sure?"

"Yeah."

Pablo shook his head and grabbed Kyle's bag off his shoulder. "Come on. You need to get to class."

"And you don't?"

"Nah. They won't notice I'm not there for another ten minutes."

Kyle laughed. "You are one of kind."

"And don't you forget it," Pablo said.


	22. Episode 7: Daughter of Beauty Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own the franchise, but I do own this team.

_*Italic indicates thought_

' ' indicates Zach using sign language

Episode VII: Child of Beauty

Chapter Three: Take A Chance

A/N: hey guys! Hers the next chapter! Please review! Please please please!

"Beauty is not in the face; beauty is a light in the heart." -Kahlil Gibran

After-school Miley and Kyle went to see Zach. Kyle limped along next to Miley. "Are you ok?" she asked him.

"Yes," he said. "I'm fine."

"Why are boys so thick headed?" Miley wondered.

"To protect our brains," Kyle answered.

"Then you might want to use them once in a while," Miley said.

"Hey!" Miley laughed as they reached Zach's house. "Dude," Kyle said. "How rich is he?"

Miley shook her head. Zach's house was bigger than hers with a classic wrap-around porch. "It nice," she said.

Zach opened the door for them. 'Hey guys,' he signed.

"Hey man," Kyle said. "What did you do today?"

Zach shrugged. 'Sat around. Did some reading.'

"On what?" Kyle asked craning his neck back and forth as Zach led them into the living room.

'Greek mythology,' Zach signed before flopping onto the sofa. 'Have a seat.'

"Thanks," Miley said sitting down in a love seat. Kyle sat down in the other one. The sofa was in front of a rectangular, wooden coffee table, with the love seat on ether side of the table. In the wall in front of the sofa was a fire place with a flat screen tv mounted in the wall. The sofa and love seats were the same plush, green fabric.

"Nice place dude," Kyle said.

'Thanks. I've lived here my whole life.'

"Nice," Kyle said. "So, Miley. I saw your talking to Jack today."

"Kyle..." the pink ranger said rolling her eyes. "Do we have to go over this again?"

"I just want to know what you have against him," Kyle said.

"I just...I don't feel like going out with anybody."

"Why not? It's nice to date people. Makes you feel special. Zach back me up here."

'I've never had a girlfriend, so no comment," Zach signed.

"My statement still stands," Kyle said pointing at Miley.

"You must love feeling special then," Miley said. Zach laughed.

'Nailed it!'

"Come on Miley, be serious with me. What so you have against dating?"

She twirled a loose strand of hair. "If I ask you guys something, you promise to tell me the truth and not laugh?"

Kyle nodded. "I swear on the River Stix."

'Me too,' Zach signed. 'I swear on the River Stix.'

"Ok," Miley said knowing they would never break those vows. "Do you guys believe in happy endings?"

"Huh?" Kyle asked confused.

"Do you think being with some one is worth heartbreak, with the possibility everything will work out?"

"Yes," Kyle said.

"Zach?"

'I don't know,' Zach signed. 'But, I guess so.'

"Is that why you won't go out with Jack, because you're afraid he'll hurt you?"

"When I was growing up my dad never talked about my mom. He didn't know she was a goddess. When she left us, I guess it just hit him hard. I'm afraid that...that if I try to love someone then I'll get hurt like him."

Neither of the boys had anything to say. "Miley," Kyle said. "Believe me when I say, I know exactly what you're talking about. My whole life whenever I asked about my dad I could tell he broke my mom's heart. But, then she found Dick, and things got better. He was exactly what we needed. You shouldn't shut people out because you're afraid of getting hurt."

'He's right,' Zach signed. "I mean, my mom shut everybody out. Including me. And I'm her son!'

"Our deaf friend is right," Kyle said. "Not knowing what's going to happen is all part of the fun."

"I don't know," Miley said.

Kyle was about to say something else when their rings got small and hot. "It's at the Business Park," the hologram Sensei said.

"On it!" Miley said jumping to her feet. "What the hell do you think you're doing!?"

"Um...going to fight," Kyle said as he and Zach got up.

"You guys are still hurt. That manticore will kill you guys."

'We're taking him down with us then,' Zach signed.

"But..."

"Hey" Kyle said. "We can stand here and you can pointlessly argue with us, or we can go take this guy down."

She sighed. "Alright. But if you survive and Sensei kills you later, you are on your own."

They arrived in the battle scene to find the manticore chasing people off. "Leave them alone!" Miley shouted. The manticore turned and growled.

"OLYMPIC FORCE, POWERS OF THE GODS UNLEASHED!"

"Power of Zeus, Lord of the sky!"

"Power of Aphrodite, goddess of love!"

"Power of Poseidon, Lord of the sea!"

"Defenders of Olympus, saviors of the world!"

"Come to play again?" the manticore growled.

"Come to kick your butt!" Kyle said. The rangers attacked him, making sure to keep their shields up. Kyle threw his spear at the monster. He watched sadly as the monster caught the shaft in his mouth, throwing it to the side. Miley and Zach threw theirs at the same time. The manticore dove forward at them, avoiding being hit. The rangers scattered in different directions.

Kyle drew his sword, ignoring the pain in shooting up and down his arm. The manticore jumped at the red ranger. Kyle dodged to the left. The manticore growled and slunk towards him. Zach took advantage of the lack of attention and ran at the monster. He scooped his spear up as he did and threw it. It landed in the manticore's flank. It roared with pain and fury. Ripping out the weapon and ignoring wound it spun around and pounced on the blue ranger.

Zach was knocked off his feet, all the breath knocked out of him. _Help! _he thought desperately, though he knew his friends couldn't read minds.

"Zach!" Miley cried. She pulled out her sword and ran at the monster. The manticore, meanwhile, was raking its claws down Zach's torso again. He screamed in pain. He could feel energy draining and resisted the urge to de-morph. Miley ducked, avoiding the swinging tail of the monster. The manticore looked up and saw her. It flicked its tail sending the poisonous spikes at her. Miley held up her shield. Her heart beat with every thud of the deadly projectiles hitting her shield.

She lowered it in time to see Kyle, who had gotten up, run up to the monster swinging his sword. He sliced through the tail of the manticore. It screamed again, turning on Kyle in a second and knocking him away its its paw. The red ranger went flying through the air. He landed in a small pile of rubble. The manticore stalked towards him.

Miley ran over to Zach and helped him to his feet. "How the hell do we kill it?!" she asked, though she knew he couldn't answer. "Nothing we're doing is working." But even if he couldn't hear her, he was thinking the same thing.

'I have an idea!' he signed quickly. 'Just help Kyle before he gets eaten!' Miley nodded, trusting Zach's unknown idea and ran to help Kyle. Zach ran to the fallen scorpion tail. This monster couldn't regenerate limbs, only more spikes. He smiled. And more spikes did it regenerate indeed.

Miley ran to Kyle's aid. She swung her sword at the manticore. It switched its attention and swung its paw at her. She hopped back. It swung again, then the other paw in rapid succession. She felt the claws rip through her suit and sink slightly into her stomach. She cried out in pain and gritted her teeth. Even without the poison spike tail it was a very dangerous monster.

Kyle climbed to his feet. "Hey monster," he said, his voice portraying more courage and strength than he had. It looked at him. "Leave her alone."

"Pathetic little demigod," the Manitocre growled in its low voice. "Do know when I kill her it won't be personal, I'm just following my orders. But, for you," he snarled and faced Kyle all the way now. "You cut off my tail. So I'll simply repay the favor. After I eat her you can watch me destroy the son of Poseidon by ripping him apart. Piece by piece."

Kyle swallowed. He glanced behind the monster at Zach who was busily working on something. "That'll never happen!" he said. "We'll stop you. You and all the other monsters and Titans in Kronos's army!"

The manticore smiled. Kyle felt creeped out by it. "Small mortal. Kronos will win. He fights today because theaters of the gods is not enough to destroy him."

"We're not just powers of the gods though," Miley said. The manticore swung its head around to look at her. "We're half-human, half-god. The powers of the gods, but the determination and loyalty of humans."

The manticore snarled angrily. "Enough talk." He got ready to ounce on Miley, when a spear flew out of nowhere landing, tip first, next to Kyle's foot. He scowled as he picked it up. "Nice aim Zach," he muttered.

Miley's long-ago-forgotten spear also landed near her foot. "Zach..." she sighed, then she saw the tip of it. "Zach you're a genius!"

The blue ranger ran to join his friends. Kyle was now grinning broadly. Zach had tied a poisonous spike to the tip of the spear. Kyle spun his spear around and took an offensive stance, pointing it at the manticore. "Where were we?"

The manticore growled. "Right about here," Miley said. The manticore threw away all caution and rhythm, instead just jumping at her. Zach and Kyle ran to help. They both stabbed the monster through the sides at the same moment. It disintegrated into ash a second later. Miley was lying in her back, her spear sticking up into what had just been the manticore.

'Are you ok?' Zach signed while Kyle helped her up.

She nodded. "I'm ok."

The manticore then grew back super sized. "You won't be ok soon, children of the gods!"

"Animals, zord mode!"

Kyle found himself in the cockpit of the eagle zord. He combined the zords. "Olympic force megazord!" he said. He looked at Miley and Zaxh, they nodded. _Time to finish this guy for good._ Zach drew the command for sword. A sword materialized in the megazord's hand. The megazord swung it at the manticore. The manticore avoided the blow and jumped at the megazord. The megazord moved to the side, holding tis down doth as it did, and leaving a good sized scratch in the manticore's side.

It half cried out, half growled in pain. "I will defeat you!"

"Not likely," Miley said. The megazord swung its sword again. The manticore dove to the side. It jumped at the megazord, pushing off of it with its hind legs. The megazord stumbled back. The rangers fought for balance. The manticore returned with a few more paw strikes to the megazord, before darting away again.

"Miley," Kyel said as sparks flew inside and the rangers attempted to stay in their feet. "Now might be a good time to summon the donkey zord!"

"Oh think so?" Miley asked sarcastically. She pulled out her coin. "Animal of Hepheateus, zord mode!" The donkey zord flew to their aid. It combined with the megazord, but a little differently. The normal tongs and hammer became attachments on the sword. The fit themselves on the wider sides of the blade, become blades themselves. So now, the sword looked trident like.

_Epic,_ Zach thought. Miley smiled. These zords were just full of surprises. She drew the command for attack. The megazord swung its improved sword at the manticore. The monster moved to the side, but it didn't figure for the extra piece of the sword and got scratched again. It howled in pain.

"Let's finish him," Kyle said. He held up three fingers. Zach and Miley got ready. On the one all three of them drew the command for attack. The megazord's sword began to glow a dull glow. It raced to the manticore, it's sword slicing through the air. The manticore disappeared in a final cloud of ash. Kyle smiled. "Nike be praised!"

As the rangers were walking, and limping in some cases, back to the dojo Kyle out his arm around Zach. "We'll done buddy. Well done."

"Amazing Zach!" Miley said. "How did you think of that?"

'I noticed our weapons seemed well, inadequate. I knew his spikes were poison, so I thought the poison combined with our weapon would be a perfect combination to destroy him. I was right too.'

"It was pure genius," Miley said.

Zach blushed. 'Not really, I didn't know of it would work.'

"It's a very good thing it did," Kyle said. "A very good thing."

Miley laughed and nodded. They crossed the square to the dojo. "Miley!" someone called form behind. Miley turned around. Jack came running out to them. "Hey."

"Hey," Miley said. "What's up?"

"Well, I was looking for you. I thought you'd gone home after-school and I wanted to check in about my offer. There was no one holm, but your dad told me you might be here at karate, so here I am."

"You were looking for me?"

"Yeah, you've been acting a little wired lately and I wanted to make sure you were alright."

"Wow. That's really...really sweet." Kyle and Zach rolled their eyes.

"So, if you're not busy, would you like to grab some smoothies?"

Miley smiled. "I would love to." Kyle nodded approvingly. "Let's go." She waved to her fiends as she as Jack walked across the square. "So how did you find out where I live?"

Kyle laughed. He eyed Zach as they walked away. "You're taking this well," he noted, poking the blue range for attention.

'What are your talking about?'

For a second Kyle thought Zach was just being stubborn, but he realized the blue ranger was staring at him with absolute confusion. Kyel stared laughing and clapped hands together. "Classic," he said. "Just classic."

'Whats classic? Kyle what are you talking about?' The red ranger merely shook his head smiling and walked away to go get checked out by Sensei. 'Kyle wait!' Zach signed. 'What're you talking about?!'

Next time on Power Rangers Olympic Force: Zach starts to have serious problems with his mom, while Miley enjoys her new relationship.


	23. Episode 8: Family Matters Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own the franchise, but I do own this team.

_*Italic indicates thought_

' ' indicates Zach using sign language

Episode VIII: Family Matters

Chapter One: Complicated

A/N: Hello... So sorry for missing a week, but things got very busy. Anyways...please enjoy this chapter! And don't forget to review, I really want to know what you guys think.

"Ohana means family. Family mean no one gets lest behind, or forgotten." -Lilo and Stitch

_Zach, working late. Food in the fridge. Love you._ Zach shook his head, crumpling the note in his hand. _Of course she's working,_ he thought to himself. _When is she not?_ He shook his head and pulled an ice pack out of the freezer and put it on his shoulder. A recent battle with the Titans had left him with a heavily bruised shoulder. _Why is it always me?_ Kyle had started joking that he was hit more than practice dummies.

He went up to his room and tossed his school bag in the corner. He grabbed his laptop and iPod and went downstairs. He sat on the couch, adjusting his ice pack to keep it form slipping off his shoulder. He turned on his iPod and put the headphones on his chest. He nodded his head along with the beat as he opened his laptop. He began typing up a paper he had for English. As he typed his mind kept wandering.

He might as well have had ADD. He thought first about battle tactics that might spare him from more injury. Then his mind switched to Miley's constant cooing over her new boyfriend Jack. Zach had only met him once, and that was enough. The guy was ok, but there was something slightly off about him. He shook his head and went back to doing his work.

When he finished he closed his laptop and turned the tv on. He turned it to his favorite channel which was always showing old time movies that didn't have sound. He liked them because he felt like he wasn't missing as much as everyone else. When he flipped to it a Charlie Chaplin comedy was starting. He smiled. Charlie Chaplin was one of his favorites. The guy really knew how to act.

His phone vibrated in his pocket. He took it out. _Doorbell genius._ He rolled his eyes. He got up, wincing at the pain in his shoulder. He walked to the front hall and opened the door. 'Hey Kyle,' he signed when he saw the red ranger. 'What's up?'

"Nothing. My parents went out on a date night and my sisters are with Dick's parent tonight, and I was lonely so...here I am."

'Cool,' Zach signed. The two of them went it to the living room. 'My mom's working so I could use some company.'

"You ever get lonely in this big house by yourself?" Kyle asked.

Zach shrugged. 'Sometimes. But I'm here alone all the time, so it ok.'

Kyle nodded. He knew better than to press Zach on this subject. The two of them passed time playing video games and watching silent films, which Kyle was surprised to find he really enjoyed. "I gotta go," he said around 8:00. "See you tomorrow man."

'Night,' Zach signed. He went upstairs and plugged his laptop in. He feed Triton and grabbed his kindle fire. His mom had gotten it for him for Christmas a couple years ago. He read for a couple hours. He usually tried to wait up for his mom, but he was very tired and his shoulder hurt.

He shut his kindle off and put on his pajamas. As he laid down in bed he thought about Kyle who would probably kiss his parents good night when they got home. He thought of Miley who ate dinner with her dad every night and the two of them talked about her school and his job. He felt a little sad inside. He wished that his mom could be home more. He sighed and shut his bedside lamp off, turning over and went to sleep.

The next morning he got up and showered. He looked at his shoulder. It was still plenty bruised. He shook his head and went downstairs to breakfast. He was surprised to see his mom in the kitchen. 'Hi Mom,' he signed.

"Hello Dear," she murmured absentmindedly looking over whatever papers she was working on. He let the conversation attempt drop and put a bagel in the toaster. He turned around just as his mom did, the two of them colliding. "Zach watch where you're going," she said.

He nodded, stripping the the hot and wet t-shirt. He did this all the time, so he was confused why his mom was staring at his torso, perplexed. "Zach..." she said carefully, "what happened to you?"

He looked down and realized she was staring at his bruises. He had so many of them now he had forgotten they were there. Some were yellowing with healing, while others were fresher. He shrugged. 'Nothing,' he signed.

"That's way to many bruises to be nothing."

'It really is though,' Zach signed.

"Fine," his mom said turning away. Zach changed his shirt and ate his bagel. About twenty minutes later his mom suddenly left the kitchen. _Door probably,_ he thought dully.

"Zach," his mom said poking her head around the corner. "Your friend is here."

He nodded and grabbed his bag. He waved good-bye to her, but she didn't see. He shook his head irritated and walked out onto the porch, shutting the door sharply behind him.

"Hey man," Kyle said. "What's up?"

'Nothing,' Zach signed. 'Lets go.' The two of them set off for school.

Kyle sat down at their usual table at lunch. "Hey Miley," he said.

"Hey," Miley said. "What's up?"

"Interesting things. I walked to school this morning with Zach this morning, and when I went to his house, I saw his mom."

"His mom?" Miley asked. In the month and half since they'd become Zach's friends, nether of them had met her. "What was she like?"

"Interesting," Kyle said. "She asked me who I was and I said that I was Zach's friend. Then, get this, she's like, 'I didn't know Zach had friends.'"

Miley's flinched. "Ouch. Did you tell Zach?"

"No," Kyle said. "You know how he is about her."

She nodded. They let the conversation drop as Zach sat down. "Hi Zach," she said.

'Hi Miley,' he signed. He unwrapped his tuna sandwich. He was about to take a bite when their rings got hotter. He sighed and dropped his food dramatically on the table. The three of them abandoned their lunch and left the cafeteria.

They arrived on the scene of the battle. Kyle blinked. "You guys see the dragon too. Right?"

"Yup," Miley said nodding.

"Ok good." Terrorizing people was a dragon. It had gold scales and spider-web wings folded against its back. "Dragon!" Kyle shouted. It turned to look at them.

"Silly demigods," it said in a female voice. "I am no dragon. I am Kampe!"

"Whatever, or whoever, you are, you're history!"

"OLYMPIC FORCE, POWERS OF THE GODS UNLEASHED!"

"Power of Zeus, Lord of the Sky!"

"Power of Aphrodite, goddess of love!"

"Power of Poseidon, Lord of the sea!"

"Defenders of Olympus, Saviors of the World!"

The Kampe laughed. "Come and get me children!" The rangers attacked. Miley stabbed at the Kampe with her sword, but she swiped the pink ranger with her claw. Miley jumped back as she swiped at her again. Kyle and Zach moved to surround her. She looked around at them. She took a breath and shot a wall of fire at Zach. The blue ranger reacted fast, throwing himself to the ground. He rolled away, gulping. He stood up shakily.

Kyle ran at her next. She shook her head and knocked him back with it. He landed ahead on his back, pain shooting through his back. _Kyle!_ Zach thought, distressed. He grabbed his spear and threw it at the Kampe. It hit her, but merely bounced off her scales. _Uh oh,_ he thought. She turned and breathed another column of flames at him. He jumped to the side, but not fast enough. He screamed in pain as he felt the burning sensation in his ankle.

"Ahhhh!"

"Zach!" Miley said. She drew her sword and ran at the Kampe. She swung her sword, and got close enough to land a blow, but the monster easily knocked her aside with its claw. The Kampe breathed fire at her. She jumped to side. _Ok, _she thought. _This is going to be tricky._ She looked over at Kyle who was struggling to his feet.

He unsheathed his sword and ran at her. He swung his sword, but it bounced off of her scales. She smiled and knocked him back again. Zach took out his word and threw it at her, trying to draw attention away from Kyle. The Kampe turned and smiled. She breathed another column of flame at him. He rolled away and pressed himself into the ground, the fire just grazing his shoulder.

Miley got up and picked her sword up off the ground. She ran at the Kampe again. She dove to the side as the monster shot more flames at her. The Kampe laughed. "You pathetic children can't even hit me!" Kyel growled in frustration. The red cracks began to glow. "I'll be back!" the Kampe said before returning to Tartarus.

Kyle de-morphed and looked at his battered team as they did the same. "Unfortunately," he said running over to assist Zach.


	24. Episode 8: Family Matters Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own the franchise, but I do own this team.

_*Italic indicates thought_

' ' indicates Zach using sign language

Episode VIII: Family Matters

Chapter Two: Nothing's Wrong

A/N: hello! Here's the next chapter! Please, please tell me what you guys think!

"Ohana means family. Family mean no one gets lest behind, or forgotten." -Lilo and Stitch

Zach limped back to the dojo leaning heavily on Kyle as he did. "We're almost there," Kyle said. Zach didn't know he'd said it though. When they reached the dojo Kyle set Zach gently on the ground. Sensei shook his head. "Zach why is it always you?" Zach shrugged. "Let me see your ankle."

Zach stretched his leg out, letting Sensei treat the second degree burn he had. "This could've been a lot worse," Sensei said. Zach nodded, to busy clenching his fists in pain to sign anything. "Ok," Chiron said. "Now your back." Kyle helped Zach get his shirt off.

He shook his head when he saw the burns on his shoulder blade. "Dude. That looks like it hurts."

"You're really lucky he didn't see you say that," Miley said.

"What's he going to do? Curse me out with his hands?"

"I'm sure he would." Kyle smiled. Sensei began cleaning his wound.

When he finished he checked Kyle and Miley. "I suggest you guys rest."

"No can do," Kyle said. "We have to get back to school."

Zach nodded. He winced and put his shirt back on. 'Unfortunately.'

As he went through the school day Zach tried not to show how much pain he was in. He limped to his locker after last period. He winced as he unlocked his locker and put his books in. He tried to use his left hand more to avoid moving his shoulder.

He slammed his locker shut and limped out of the school. His phone vibrated in his pocket. He pulled it out looked at it. It was from Kyle.

_No training today. Chiron says to rest and take it easy._

He smiled in relief. _K. C u later._

Miley sent him a text a second later. _REST! Or I will kick ur butt!_

He smiled. _K._ He sighed and limped home.

When he got home he dumped his bag in the hall, not having the energy to go upstairs. He painfully took his shirt off and grabbed a couple ice packs. He put one behind his shoulder and sat on the couch. He put his ankle up on the coffee table, resting his ankle on the ice pack. He sat back as they coldness seeped through the bandages.

He turned the tv on and flipped to his silent channel. He watched a movie for a while. He winced and wiggled around. The pain in his ankle and shoulder were unbearable. He groaned in frustration and got up. He limped to the downstairs bathroom and opened the medicine cabinet. He grabbed a bottle of ibuprofen and took a couple. He limped back to the living room and sat down again.

He watched tv letting the medicine numb the pain. He jumped when his mom walked in front of him. 'Mom, how long have you been home?'

"A couple hours. I have to go..." she looked up at him. "Zach! What happened?"

Zach rolled his eyes. 'Nothing mom.'

"Nothing, Zach you're hurt!"

'I'm fine. Mom!' She came over and sat next to him.

"Tell me what happened."

'Mom, nothing happened.'

"Zach. Tell me."

'No! I'm fine.'

"Zach, I'm your mother!"

'Really? Because you've never noticed when I'm hurt before."

"That's not true..."

'It is. Just leave me alone!'

"Fine," she said. "I'm not going to be home until later tonight." She left the living room. Zach sighed and threw the remote at the wall.

Later that day Zach managed to drag himself up o his room. He sat on his bed playing on his laptop. His phone a vibrated. He looked at it.

_Knock knock._

_Come on up to my room._

A few minutes later Kyle came in. "Hey Zach."

'Hey,' Zach signed. 'Whats up?'

"I just wanted to check on you. It looked like you were in a lot of pain earlier."

'I'm feeling better,' Zach lied.

"That's good," Kyle said nodding. "How you going to explain this?"

Zach shrugged. 'I don't. My mom's not going to notice.'

"Are you sure?" Kyle asked.

'Yeah. Just drop it Kyle.'

Kyle noticed the strange look on Zach's face. "Did something happen earlier?"

'No.'

"Zach whatever's going on between you and your mom you can tell me."

'Nothing is wrong. Just let it be.'

_I never said anything was wrong,_ Kyle thought. "Alright."

'Where's Miley?' Zach asked.

"Who knows. Off with Jack somewhere. What's with the face?"

'What?'

"You make that face whenever someone mentions him."

'Because ever since she started going out with him she's been hanging out with us less.'

"If I didn't know any better I'd think you're jealous."

'Good thing you know better then.'

Miley laughed as Jack held her hand. "I'm serious," she said.

"Me too," he answered. They sat down on a bench in the park. "Why did you quit film club?"

"Because," Miley said. "I had other things to do."

"Other things?"

"Yes. Is that so hard to believe?"

"Nope," he said shaking his head.

"Liar," she said giving him a playful shove.

"I'm not lying. Look, if you don't want to say, you don't have to," Jack said.

"Really?"

"Really. Now, how about we go down to the beach and walk along the shore for a while?"

"That would be..." she was cut off by people screaming. They looked and saw people running form titans. "too good to be true," she finished talking to herself now.

"What?" Jack asked, starting to look freaked.

"Nothing," she said quickly. "Look, we should probably hide or something."

"That's a good idea," he said. They got up and ran away form the attack. Miley felt her ring get hotter. _No dip, there's an attack,_ she thought. Jack led her to a shed. He opened the door and she went in. He came in after her shutting the door. "Man," he said brushing hair out of his eyes. "That was cl..." He was cut off by Miley punching him in the head. He swayed on his feet and feel unconscious, slumped against the wall.

"Sorry Jack," Miley whispered. "But it's for your own good. She left the shed, shutting it quietly behind her. She ran to the scene of the battle to find Kyle was already there. _No Zach,_ she thought. "OLYMPIC FORCE, POWERS OF THE GODS UNLEASHED!" She morphed and ran at the Titans.

She jabbed her spear into one of them, the spun a round kicked another in the chest. She looked over at Kyle who appeared to be fighting fine. Something pushed her from behind and she turned around, slamming her shield into the face of another Titan.

Kyle destroyed the last Titan. He looked around, then jumped to the side as a column of fire shot out of nowhere. He looked at the Kampe. She laughed. "You're finished pitiful children."

"I don't think so," Kyle said. He ran at her, dodging her claw.

"Haha, it appears you're missing one."

"There might only be two of us, but we can take you," Miley said. She and Kyle attacked the monster. They stabbed at her with their spears, but the tips didn't do any damage, except leave small burns. She swatted them away like flies.

"Weaklings." She grabbed Kyle by the arm and threw him.

"Aaa!" he shouted landing on his back.

"Kyle!" Miley shouted. She attacked the Kampe. The monster laughed and slashed her claws against Miley's front. The pink ranger cried out in pain and fell to the ground. She rolled away, hand light.y brushing the injuries on her stomach. She grimaced and pulled herself to her feet.

"Give up rangers!"

"N...never!" Kyle shouted in defiance. He climbed to his feet and unsheathed his sword. He ran at her, throwing his sword. It went higher than he'd planned and hit her nose. She roared in pain as the bronze blade burned her.

Miley noticed this and threw her spear at the monster, aiming for the face. She hit one of the Kampe's eyes, blinding it.

"Gahhhh!" the monster cried. "You demigods will be sorry!" She disappeared, returning to Tartarus.

The two rangers de-morphed. "Are you ok?" Kyle asked her.

"Yeah," she said.

"Miley!" Jack shouted running up to her. "Are you ok? What happened?"

"Oh. Um...we were running and the monsters, they attacked us. They knocked you out and dragged me over here. Luckily the power rangers showed up and saved me."

"Man, that is lucky," Jack said shaking his head. "They get you too Kyle?"

"Yeah," the red ranger said. "Like she said. They grabbed us, but we were saved."

"Man, those power rangers are amazing," Jack said. "Come on Miley. We should probably go somewhere safer."

"Sure. Later Kyle," she waved as Jack wrapped his arm around her and the two of them left.

_That was quick thinking,_ Kyle thought. He started walking to Zach's house and tell him what they'd discovered about the monster.

As he walked down Zach's street he saw someone running lopsidedly. "What the..." he put the pieces together. "Zach," he sighed. He ran after the blue ranger. He caught up with him in no time, considering Zach wasn't going very fast. He grabbed Zach's arm. The blue ranger looked at him. "Zach what the...Zach are you ok?" he saw the distressed look on Zach's face.

The blue ranger nodded. "Don't lie," Kyle said. "What's wrong?"

'Nothing,' Zach signed.

Kyle sighed. "Come on, I have an idea."

Kyle helped Zach walk to the other side of the city where he lived, the two of them went into the woods, following a trail. Kyle stopped after they'd followed it for ten minutes. He looked up at an old treehouse. He turned and motioned for Zach to climb up. The blue ranger looked doubtful. "Don't worry. It's safe."

Zach gave him one last look, then pulled himself slowly up the rope ladder. His arms shook as he climbed, the ladder swinging a little. He was relieved when he was able to pull himself up into the treehouse. He looked around as Kyle climbed up after him. It was a big square that had a couple bean bags, a crate apparently used as a table, and various comic books lying around.

"Take a seat," Kyle said. It was big enough they could relax while sitting in the beanbag chairs. "I found this years and years ago."

'Pretty cool,' Zach signed.

"Thanks. So, what happened?"

Zach sighed. 'Me and my mom got into a huge fight.'

"About what?"

'She kept asking me about my injuries, and I said that she'd never cared before, so why did she now. She said that wasn't fair and was untrue.'

"What did you say?"

'I said it was. She said this wasn't like me and I...'

"You...?"

'I told her she didn't even know me.' He shook his head. 'I said that she blamed me for my dad leaving and...and that she wished he'd taken me with him.'

Kyle eyes widened. "What happened after that?"

'She sort of looked at me funny and said that I didn't know what I was talking about. After that I ran out. She was crying Kyle! I've never seen her cry!"

"How many times has she made you cry?"

'That's not the point!'

"I know it's not."

'What am I going to do?!'

"Well, if you want my opinion...you need to tell her how you feel. I know you're mad at her, and you have every right to be. She has ignored you most of your life. But, she's still your mom, and I know you love her."

Zach nodded. 'Yeah. You're right.'

"Don't you forget it," Kyle said with a smile.

Zach grinned. 'So what happened in the battle?'


	25. Episode 8: Family Matters Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own the franchise, but I do own this team.

_*Italic indicates thought_

' ' indicates Zach using sign language

Episode VIII: Family Matters

Chapter Three: It's Still Complicated

A/N: hello guys! Here's the next chapter! Please please review!

"Ohana means family. Family mean no one gets lest behind, or forgotten." -Lilo and Stitch

Zach was trying to avoid going home. After he had left Kyle in the treehouse he'd started thinking of a plan to defeat the monster. He was going to have to fight, despite his injuries. They wouldn't be able to form the megazord without him. He walked through the streets, not really caring where he was going.

He looked around and saw Miley and Jack sitting outside the smoothie shop. The pink ranger laughed at something he said. Jack leaned over and gave her a small kiss. Zach scowled. _What does she even see in him?_ he wondered. _Ever since he showed up she's been around him more than us. He's not even right for her. _This last thought surprised him.

He shook his head. _Why do I even care?_ He walked through the park in the middle of the square. It was one of the busiest parts of town with shops, restaurants, and the dojo surrounding the grassy park. He kicked at a rock as he walked. It bounced along the sidewalk. The fight with his mom was still in his mind.

He hadn't meant the things he said. He'd jut been frustrated. _Why did she have to keep prodding? She's never noticed when I'm hurt before. Never. Not when I broke my arm, not when I broke my collar bone, not when I broke my ankle, not when I came home beaten up in middle school. Never._

He sighed. _I miss Kyla. She was always there for me. She'd never missed a soccer game or martial arts tournament, even when mom missed them all. She's always encouraged me to break the boundaries._ He smiled remembering the day she'd signed him up for karate.

'Kyla, I want to do martial arts.'

"You do?" She asked him folding his blanket. "Why?"

8 year old Zach shrugged. 'I dunno. I just do. It seems like fun.'

"Well...I don't see why not."

'Really?!'

"Really, Zach. I think you'd be very good at learning to fight."

'How?'

She smiled and knelt down so they were eye level. "Because there's something very special about you, Zach. Your not like most people, and its not because you're deaf. You'll see someday. Someday you'll prove just how special you are."

Zach smiled at the memory. _Kyla if you could only see me now. You were right. I am special._ he threw a rock at a tree. _Now if only my mom could see it._

Miley smiled at Jack. "So, I guess the rest of our day is going well."

"No kidding," he said. "I just hope the monsters manage to stay away for a while."

"You and me both."

He smiled and kissed her. "How about we go down to the beach?"

"How about yes," Miley said. "We could go climb on the rocks."

He made a face. "How about no. Sorry, babe, but those things are slippery and pointy. To dangerous. Especially for a beautiful girl such as yourself."

"Oh, ok," Miley said a little disappointed. "We can just walk along the shore."

"Sounds, boring, but safe. Lest go."

Zach sat on a tire-swing in the playground watching Miley and Jack leave. _Wonder where they're going?_ he wondered. _None of my business anyways._ He swung himself in a fast circle, laughing at how fun it was. _Guess you can never out grow some things._ He felt his ring get hotter. _Game time,_ he thought jumping off and running to the battle.

Miley was hand-in-hand with Jack when her ring alerted her to the attack. _Oh no!_ She causally pulled her phone out of her pocket and acted like, she was checking a text. She rolled her eyes. "Jack, I have to go. My dad has some things he needs me to do.

"Are you sure?" he asked her. "I can go with you."

"No," she said, trying not to sound to desperate. "It'll be really boring. I'll text you later when I'm done."

"Ok," he said. He kissed her and let go of her hand.

Miley walked away until she was out of his sight and took off running for the battle.

Zach and Kyle got to the attack at the same time. They saw the Kampe scaring people off with her fire-breath. "Hey, Mushu!" Kyle shouted. The Kampe looked at them. "I think it's time we ended this."

She smiled. "I couldn't agree more." She took a deep breath and shot a column of flames at them. They dove to opposite sides and rolled to their feet.

"OLYMPIC FORCE, POWERS OF THE GODS UNLEASHED!"

"Power of Zeus, lord of the sky!"

"Power of Poseidon, lord of the sea!"

"Protectors of Olympus, saviors of the world!"

They attacked the Kmape. Kyle dove desperately to the side to avoid being bar-b-qued to death. Zach threw his spear at her chest, trying to pull the attention away from the red ranger. His plan worked a little to well and her found himself pinned beneath her claw. She smiled.

He squirmed and kicked uselessly to free himself. "You're finished blue ranger."

"I don't think so!" Miley said, she ran, morphed, at the Kampe. She threw her spear at the monster. It hit the Kampe in the face, just below her still working eye. The monster screamed in pain, and stumbled off of Zach. Miley ran over and pulled the blue ranger to his feet. He nodded to show her he was ok. Miley nodded back.

Kyle ran over to join them. "What are we going to do?" he asked. "She'll burn the city down!"

Zach looked over and felt his heart rate drop. He grabbed Miley's arm and pointed. "Kyle look!" Miley said.

The red ranger looked where they were pointing. Earlier, the Kampe had trapped people behind several cars that were now on fire. "Help! Help us!" they shouted.

Kyle pointed at Zach and then at the trapped people. Zach nodded and ran to help them. "Miley, we have to take care of this monster while Zach helps those people."

"Got it."

"Good, move!" He pushed her down as as column of flame shot at them.

Zach reached the people and climbed over the cars, his ranger suit providing a little protection form the heat. He found them all huddled together looking terrified.

"We're saved!" a little boy shouted.

Zach new he had to act fast. They wouldn't be able to escape with the fire going.

Kyle threw his sword at the Kampe's face. She dodged it and smacked him away with her tail. Miley ran at her next. The pink ranger dodged from left to right, trying to stay out of a direct line of fire. The Kampe swiped her claws in an attempt to grab Miley.

Miley jumped to avoid the claws and stabbed her word as hard as she could into the Kampe. It still merely bounced off her scales and shook Miley's arms. The Kampe smiled and knocked her away.

Zach didn't know what to do. He looked back at the terrified citizens. He felt his stomach plummet when he recognized one of the faces. _Mom..._ he thought when he saw his mother in the small crowd.

"Please, do something!" a man said.

Zach could see a fountain a few yards away. _If only I could use the water to extinguish the fire._ He felt frustrated. _My dad is the ruler of the freaking sea! It's full of water._ He stared at the fountain, as if he would suddenly develop telekinesis. He felt something tighten in his gut.

Without thinking what he was doing he reached his hand out towards the fountain. He tensed the muscles in his arms. Yards away the water started splashing around.

Kyle knew they and to hit the Kampe in the face. Only problem was that she kept them at bay very well with her fire breath. He looked over at Miley. She was breathing hard from running around to avoid getting hurt. He looked over at the trapped people. He hoped Zach would be able to save them.

He dodged to the side to avoid another shot of fire, hitting his elbow hard off the ground as he did. He lay on his back for a minute, holding his arm in pain. "Kyle watch out!" Miley shouted. She ran to him and held her shield up as another blast of fire flew at them. She felt the metal getting hot. The fire stopped and Miley lowered her shield.

She quickly had to raise it up again though because the Kampe sent another blast at them. Miley's arms strained to keep her shield up. _What are we going to do?_ she thought desperately as Kyle attempted to get to his feet, and remain behind her shield.

Zach raised his other arm up next to the first and took a stance, his muscles tensed and his outstretched arms shook. The water in fountain was now splashing in big waves, the heat of the fire making him sweat. He felt as if he had gripped something and swung his arms back, moving his feet as he did.

A huge wave of water erupted from the fountain and came at the fire. Zach swung his arms over in front of him and around to the right. The huge wave followed the movement. His left arm moved to hold the water above the flames. He slowly made fists with his hands and the water fell from the big suspending blob like rain.

It quickly extinguished the fire. He let his arms drop and shook his head. _What...what...how...how..._ He turned back to the people. He motioned for them to climb to safety. They gave him confused looks. 'You all need to get out of here.'

More looks of confusion. Except one. "He says we need to get out of here," his mom said.

Zach nodded. 'Run away as fast as you can.'

"He says we need to run. As fast as we can."

"Don't need to tell me twice," a man said. He led the others over to where it would be easier to climb. Zach assisted with getting the small children to safety.

"Dank oo, miser bwu wangew," a little girl about two said when he lifted her over.

He smiled and patted her on the head, then jumped over and ran to help Kyle and Miley. He saw that they were crouched behind thief shields, trapped by the Kampe's fire breath. Zach stamped his foot. _We're never going beat her if she keeps breathing fire at us._ He smiled. _I have an idea._

Miley and Kyle were getting tired. "Kyle, I don't know how much longer I can hold my shield up," Miley said in a strained voice.

"Keep holding on," he said, gritting his teeth. "We can't give up."

"She won't stop. How can we get close enough to defeat her?" Miley asked.

"I don't..." he was cut off by a sudden roar. Water droplets splashed against his helmet. They lowered their shields cautiously. The Kampe had turned her attention to Zach, who was holding a big blob of water suspended in midair.

"What...the...hell..." Kyle said.

"How is he doing that?" Miley asked.

Kyle shook his head. "I have not got the slightest idea."

Zach punched one of his fists forward, sending a blast of water straight into the Kampe's face. He pulled his hands back so they rested by his hips. The water came back and formed a ring around his waist. The Kampe shot a weak column of fire at him. He moved his hands up and then down, fingers open wide. The water formed a dome over him, extinguishing when the fire hit it. He smiled.

"Now's our chance!" Kyle said. He grabbed his sword from the ground and threw it as hard as he could at the Kampe. Years of playing football really payed off. He watched it hit her in the face, the blade sinking up to its hilt. "Miley, give me your sword. Quick!"

The Kampe turns her attention to them, smoking coming from her nostrils. She took a deep breath, but Zach sent the water at his friends, creating a wall, and stopped the flames. Kyle grinned tauntingly. Miley tossed him her sword. He threw it as hard as he could. It hit the Kampe in the head, dropping to earth as the monster disintegrated.

Miley and Kyle retrieved their swords and sheathed them. Zach was able to get most of the water back to the fountain from where he was standing. Most of it. Miley and Kyle ran over to him. "Zach, that was..."

The Kampe grew back gigantic. "Zords, animal mode!" Once in the cockpit of his zord, Kyle combined them. "Olympic Force Megazord!" The Kampe blew a column of fire at them. The megazord jumped to the side to avoid the attack. "I can see a very similar problem here," Kyle said.

"You think Zach can do that water thing again?"

"From up here? Probably not."

"I was afraid of that." The megazord made another dodge. "We need a shield."

"Talk to our expert in sign language here."

Kyle tapped Zach's shoulder. The blue ranger looked at him. Kyle drew a circle in the air, then lifted his arm like he was holding up a shield. Zach nodded in understanding. He drew the command and a shield materialized in the megazord's hand.

"Now what?" Miley asked.

"Sword," Kyle said. He tapped his sword and Zach nodded. He drew the command for sword and one materialized in the megazord's hand. The megazord swung its sword at the Kampe. It dodge its head to the side, avoiding the blow and blew a breath of fire at them. The megazord raised its shield in defense.

The megazord swung its sword again, aiming for the Kampe's face. She dodged to the side, but not fast enough. The sword caught her face and left a long burn. She growled in pain and defiance. She shot another column of fire at them.

"umm...Kyle," Miley said. "What do we do?"

"How about we fight fire with fire?"

She smiled. "Oh yes." She took out the Hepheateus coin. She put it on her grid. "Power of Hepheasteus, god of the forge and fire!" The megazord's sword light up with fire that covered the blade. She smiled. The megazord swung its flaming sword at the Kampe. The monster dodged the first swing, then the next, and the next.

"I think we need better aim," Kyle said. The megazord swung tis sword four more times in rapid succession. They caught the Kampe in the neck, decapitating and disintegrated her.

"Finally," Miley said.

'We win!' Zach signed.

"Nike be praised," Kyle said, suddenly feeling very tired.

The rangers returned to the dojo briefly to have their injuries checked out. "Zach," Kyle said while Sensei checked his elbow. "That thing you did with the water was amazing."

"It was," Miley said. "But how did you do it?"

'I don't know,' he signed. 'I just...it was like I was in a trance and something else was moving my arms.' He looked at Sensei. 'Do you know how it happened?'

"I do," he said. He sat down so the four of them were in a circle. "Zach was simply using his demigod powers."

"Wait, he has demigod powers?" Miley asked.

"You all do. You can't simply be the children of immortal gods and not have so sort of super-human ability."

'Then how come I've never been able to do it before?'

"Because your powers aren't developed. You haven't known they exist for years, so you had no way to practice them. You became, detached from your parents in a way. When you became power rangers, and started using some of your power you became connected to the gods again."

"So, Kyle and I will develop powers too?"

"Yes. What your powers will be will vary, but we need to start giving you basic training so you don't run into a situation like Zach."

"Wait," Kyle said. "If Zach didn't know about his powers, how did he use them?"

"Like I said, these powers are connected to your being demigods. The more you train the more powerful they become. I'm guessing Zach would've probably destroyed the city with a tsunami because he doesn't know how to use his powers, but Poseidon must've given him a helping hand."

'If I destroyed the city that would be bad.'

"Yes. Which is why we're going to start training you guys to use your powers."

"This is so cool," Kyle said. _It's like we're superheroes._

Zach walked through the front door and went into the kitchen. He picked up a note. _Zach, I'm working late. There's food in the fridge._ He frowned when he saw a brown box. There was nothing in the note about it. He opened it and pulled out another note. _Zach, all is forgiven._ Zach smiled. There was an iPod touch in the box. He sighed. _I really don't need one,_ he thought, thinking about the two he already had. _I'll offer it to Kyle or Miley. Or maybe Sensei._ He smiled at the thought.

He went to the freezer and pulled out a frozen pizza to have for dinner.

Next time on Power Rangers Olympic Force: the rangers meet Apollo who asks them for help.


	26. Episode 9: God of the Sun Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own the franchise, but I do own this team.

_*Italic indicates thought_

' ' indicates Zach using sign language

Episode IX: God of the Sun

Chapter One: Meet Apollo

A/N: Hello world! I'm back! I apologize for the week long gap in episodes. I'm really going to try and stay on top of it this week. So, please read and review!

"Three things cannot be long hidden: the sun; the moon; and the truth." -Buddha

Zach ducked as an object flew past his head. He gave Kyle a look. "Sorry," the red ranger said. Zach shook his head. _T__hank goodness he's just using tennis balls. _It had been two weeks since the three of them had discovered they had demigod powers. Only a week ago, Kyle had started creating gusts of wind.

Now he was in the secret dojo, blowing tennis balls around trying not to bean people in the head. "This is hard," he said for the tenth time that day.

"Well it's not supposed to be," Sensei said. "Besides, Zach doesn't complain when he practices his powers."

"That's because he already has a good beginning grip on them."

"Just be thankful you have them," Miley said.

'Don't worry Miley. You'll discover your powers soon.'

"I hope so, though I'm not sure what powers I could possibly inherit."

"I'm sure you'll be pleasantly surprised," Kyle said.

"I hope so. I mean, heat can my mom do besides stand around and look pretty?"

"Well, Aphrodite has always been good at starting trouble, but then again the rest of us do too." They turned around, Zach a little behind. Standing in front of one of the statues was a young man. He had sun-gold hair, a laurel wreath crown, sky blue eyes, and a friendly looking grin. He was wearing a white tunic, that nicely showed off his muscles, and leather sandals and shin guards. The stranger thing was he had a bow in one hand, and a harp with a leather strap and a quiver of golden arrows strapped to his back.

"Who are you?" Kyle asked.

"Take a guess," the man said. He nodded at Chiron. "Good to see you again Chiron."

Chiron bowed his head briefly. "Like wise, Apollo."

"Apollo. You're him?"

"The very same. God of the sun, music, and poetry."

Each of the rangers bowed form the waist down. "It's an honor to meet you," Kyle said. "Why are you here?"

Apollo grinned. "Very direct. Just like Zeus. You're definitely his kid. Well, now that you mention it, I could use a hand."

"With what?" Miley asked.

"A monster. Word on Olympus was you three take care of monsters and I have a little quest for you."

'A quest?' Zach asked. 'What is it?'

"Ah yes. You must be Poseidon's boy. I'm afraid I don't speak sign language though."

"He's asking what the quest is," Miley said.

"Ah I see. Well, the monster Python has been found in the oracle Delphi's garden. That monster is a serious amount of trouble and I would like it you three to get rid of it."

"No disrespect Apollo, but couldn't you use your power to do it?" Kyle asked.

"I could, but see, Delphi and I don't really get along, so it's best if you three do it instead."

"Of course they will," Chiron said before they ranger could protest more. "It would be an honor for them to perform a quest for you."

"Brilliant!" Apollo exclaimed clapping his hands together. "There's one more thing, to give you a hand...catch!" He reached into his pocket, pulling something put and throwing it to the rangers. They all went it catch it, but Zach was the one who felt it in his hand. "That should definitely help you. Good luck, oh, and one more thing. Be wary of Delphi. She might look innocent, but her words can be tricky."

"We will," Kyle said. "You can count on us, Apollo."

"I knew I could." With that a flash of light appeared and the rangers had to look away. When they were able to look back, he was gone.

Zach looked at the gift. It was a bronze coin, like Miley's. It had a picture of a lizard in one side, and a bow and quiver of arrows on the other side. Both of them were outlined in gold. He showed it to the others. "Cool," Kyle said.

They showed the coin to Sensei. He nodded. "That's Apollo's power coin alright."

"So we're supposed to go to Delphi's garden," Kyle said. "How do we get there?"

"The coin will help you, but make sure you're on the edge of the city first."

"Ok, got it," Miley said. The rangers left the dojo. Miley sent her dad a quick text saying she was going out with Jack, then sent Jack a text saying she was at her Aunt's house.

Kyle texted his parents and said he was at Zach's house for dinner. "So they want worry if we aren't back in a few hours."

"How long do you think this will take?" Miley asked.

Kyle shrugged. "Better safe than sorry."

"True." The rangers arrived on the edge if the city. "So...what do we do?"

Kyle shrugged and looked at Zach. Zach gave him a look. 'Why do you look at me?'

"You're the one with the coin."

'Oh. Right. Um...' He decided taking a wild shout would be better than nothing. "Power Apollo, god of the sun!" He flipped it in the air. It spun in midair, then fell to the ground. Zach shrugged. 'It was worth a try.'

"Hey, what's that?" Miley asked shading her eyes and pointing. The boys looked where she pointed.

"It's...it's something flying..." Kyle said. Indeed it was. They jumped back as a chariot pulled by two white winged horses landed on the ground. The chariot was beautiful. It was golden with clean leather straps attacked the the harnessed horses.

'Cool!' Zach signed. 'Shotgun!'

"There's no back seat," Kyle muttered.

Zach jumped in to the chariot. He grinned like a maniac. 'This is so cool!'

He gavel Miley his hand. Pulling her up into the chariot. "You coming or what?" Miley asked.

Kyle hesitated. "Isn't there any other way to get there?"

"Not unless you think we should walk to a legendary garden."

"Just a thought," Kyle muttered stepping into the chariot. There was room enough for all three of them to stand comfortably. Kyle shifted uncomfortably on his feet, his stomach stared to knot.

"How do we start this thing?" Miley asked.

Zach shrugged. 'I dunno.' He picked up the reigns, wrapping them in his fists. He flicked them. The horses neighed and tossed their heads. The started running, gaining speed. They opened their wings and flapped them. They started to take off. The chariot pulled off the ground and soon they were in the air.

Wind whipped at Miley's hair, knocking it in her face. She smiled. "This is so cool!" she shouted. She looked over at the other two. Zach looked like he was having the time of him life driving the chariot. Kyle on the other hand, looked like he was going to be sick. He clenched the side of the chariot so hard his knuckles were turning white.

He closed his eyes and imagined he was back on the ground safe and sound.

After about ten minutes Zach noticed the horses were leading them downwards. _We must be getting close,_ he thought. He jumped as the chariot hit the ground. Miley and Kyle held on to avoid being thrown off. Zach pulled on the reigns to stop the horses. The two animals stopped and pawed at the ground.

Kyle wasted no time getting out. Miley hopped out next, then Zach. The blue ranger went to the first of the chariot to pet the horses. Miley smiled. She turned and saw Kyle doubled over, vomiting. "Kyle are you ok?" she asked going over to him. She put her hand on his back. He was shaking and his breath was uneven.

The red ranger took a deep breath. "Fine," he said. He stood up. He was pale and shaky.

"Are you sure?" Miley asked.

He nodded. "Yeah. I'm fine. I just...don't like flying."

"Ok," she said. "We should probably get Zach and get to work finding the monster."

"Yeah," he said nodding. They walked over to the blue ranger who stood in front of the horses, a hand on each of their noses. "Lets go Zach," Kyle said grabbing his arm. "We're here to catch a monster."

'Wasn't that fun?' Zach asked excitedly.

"No it was not," Kyle replied.

'Aw. Why...'

"Guys," Miley said. "Look." The rangers stopped in their tracks. Before them was without a doubt the most beautiful garden they'd ever seen.

Everywhere they looked there was luscious greenery. Trees of all sorts grew on the sides of the path they walked. Kyle looked down. The path itself was made of smooth white stones. They followed it until it came to an open area. In the middle of it was a pavilion. They approached cautiously. A woman sat in the pavilion on a stool, humming to herself.

"Um,..excuse me," Kyle said. The woman acted as if she hadn't heard him. "Excuse me."

She looked at them, setting down her weaving. She had dark gar the flowed to her waist. Her olive green eyes and pale completion added a sense of mystery to her beauty. "Yes, who are you?"

"We're..."

"No, don't tell me. Your the demigods. The ones Apollo sent."

"How did you..."

"How did I know? I saw you coming."

"You saw us..." Miley whispered. "Are you Delphi?"

She nodded. "Indeed I am."

'So you can see the future?' Zach asked.

"That is correct, Zachary. I fore tell of things at have yet to come true."

"Well, we're here to take care of Python," Kyle said.

"I won't stop you," Delphi replied. "Only know that he is a tricky creature. Quite the nasty land dragon."

"Dragon?" Miley asked thinking back to the hellish time they'd had against the Kampe.

"Don't worry," Kyle said. "I think we've got that covered." He gave Zach a look.

"I wouldn't be so sure," Delphi replied picked up her weaving again. "You see your demigod powers won't work here."

"What?!"

"Only the power of the gods will work."

"Well, we'll still be able to take care of it," Miley said.

"I'm sure you will," Delphi said, feigning interest.

"Come on," Kyle said. "Lets go find this monster." He decided that he didn't like the oracle very much.

"If you survive," Delphi called after them. "Do come and see me before you leave. We have much to discuss!"

"As if," Kyle snorted. He led his teammates down a path.

"You don't trust her?" the pink ranger inquired.

"About as far as I can throw her," Kyle replied. "You heard what Apollo said. She's just trying to get in our heads."

"She seems so nice though," Miley mused.

"So is a skunk. Come on. Forget about her. Let's just go after this monster."


	27. Episode 9: God of the Sun Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own the franchise, but I do own this team.

_*Italic indicates thought_

' ' indicates Zach using sign language

Episode IX: God of the Sun

Chapter Two: Delphi's Garden

A/N: Hello! I'm back! Here's the next chapter! Please read and please review!

"Three things cannot be long hidden: the sun; the moon; and the truth." -Buddha

Zach was amazed at the garden it was beautiful. Everywhere he looked he could see beautiful flowers, marble statues, and small animals running around. _This place is awesome! _Little did he know, despite Kyle's distrust for the Greek oracle, the other rangers thought the same thing.

"Where do you think this monster is hiding?" Miley asked.

"Who knows, but if it's a dragon, then I have a feeling we'll know it when we see it," Kyle answered.

"Good point." Miley heard a noise off to her right. "Uh...Kyle. I think I found it."

"Where?" he asked stopping and looking at her. Zach stumbled as he walked into him.

There was a loud crash of trees falling over off to their right. "Gee I wonder," she responded, rolling her eyes.

"Come on," Kyle said leading them off the path. They hiked their way through the woods carefully and a s quietly as possible. The plants became so thick at one point that Zach had to hold onto one of Kyle's hands so he wouldn't get lost, and Miley had to hold onto Zach' s other hand.

"Are we still going the right way?" She asked as a tall fern hit her in the face.

Before Kyle could answer there was a tremendous roar up ahead. "Yeah I think so," he replied nodding. They walked faster releasing each other's hands as they came out of the jungle. They stood at the edge of a bluff that cut down sharply about 30 feet to the ground. The land before them was severely contrasting to the one they'd just been in.

Here the landscape was barren of plant life. While the garden had been colorful and cheerful, this was now dark and bleak. "I don't think we're in Delphi's garden any more," Miley said.

Kyle shook his head. "I don't think so."

Zach looked around and suddenly grabbed Kyle's sleeve. He tugged it hurriedly. "Kyle look!" Miley said pointing.

Kyle turned his head and saw what they were looking at. A tan colored Dragon stood not far from them. It was walking around, not having noticed them yet. "I think that's Python," Kyle said. The other two nodded on agreement. "Alright, let's go!"

"OLYMPIC FORCE, POWERS OF THE GODS UNLEASHED!"

"Power of Zeus, Lord of the sky!"

"Power of Aphrodite, goddess of love!"

"Power of Poseideon, Lord of the sea!"

"Defenders of Olympus, saviors of the world!"

Python turned his head to them. His eyes narrowed. He blew a breath of smoke win their direction. "Demigods," he huffed. He shook his head, shaking out the mane of scales around his head. "Are the gods so desperate they'll send mortal children to defeat me?"

"We're definitely mortals, but we're far from being children!" Kyle said, knowing the absolute truth to his own words.

Python smiled cruelly and blew a column of blue flames at them. The rangers dove to the side. "You'll be nothing but piles of ash when I get done with you."

"Don't county on it," Miley said ruefully, getting to her feet.

He blew another column of flame at her. Zach looked around. It occured to him that it didn't matter that his powers didn't work. There was no water around anyways. Kyle ran at Python, throwing his spear. The dragon merely turned his head, letting the projectile bounce off his scales. Remembering their fight with the Kampe, Miley threw her spear at his face. He smiled as it bounced off. "What...how..."

He laughed. "Foolish children, I am protected by the power of the Styx."

Zach ran at him and tried to plunge his spear into the dragon's hide as hard as he could. He felt a tremor travel through his arms as he bounced off. _None of our weapons can pierce him. It's like he's invulnerable._

"He's invulnerable to our attacks," Miley said, unknowingly stating Zach' s thoughts.

Kyle gritted his teeth. There was something about all of this that sounded vaguely familiar. "Protected by the Styx," he muttered. "The Styx...the River Styx!" he exclaimed evidently. "That's it!" He gasped as a shot of flames got a little too close for comfort and missed him by millimeters. "Miley!"

The pink ranger looked at him, leaving an opening for Python to swipe at her with his claw. She felt them rip through her ranger suit. She jumped back gasping. Miley tries to raise her shield, but Python struck again, scratching her again.

_Miley!_ Zach ran to help her. Python noticed him from the corner of his eye and tripped the blue ranger with his tail. Zach fell on his back and felt the wind knocked out of him. He painfully got back to his feet, only to be knocked down again. He rolled away to avoid being crushed. He stood up uneasily. Kyle grabbed his arm to steady him.

With the monster temporarily preoccupied watching her friends, Miley managed to get out of range form his claws. Python narrowed his eyes and shot a breath of blue flames at her. Miley dove behind a rock, watching the flames fly over her head. When it stopped she waited a minute, then looked around the rock. She saw Kyle pull Zach to the ground as another breath of fire was fired at them.

Zach looked up when Kyle let go of him and the two of them rolled away from each other. Kyle got up and unsheathed his sword. He ran at the monster. Python growled and knocked him back with his claw. Zach used this moment to attack with his own sword. The blue ranger barely made it a few feet before Python knocked him back several yards. He groaned when he hit the ground, pain shooting down his spine. He sat up and looked around.

He gasped and rolled away before Kyle could crush him. The red ranger hit the ground and de-morphed. Zach crawled over to him. Kyle was unconscious, lying very still. Zach checked his pulse. He breathed a sigh of relief when he felt a heartbeat. He bit his lip. He knew he should let his friend remain in his unconscious state...but they desperately needed all hands on deck. _ Sorry about_ _this_. He slapped Kyle as hard as he could. The red ranger's head snapped to the side and his eyes popped open in the same moment.

"What...Zach... What happened"?

'You were knocked out. Cold.'

"Oh man. Where's Miley."

"Guys!" Miley shouted running up to them. She knelt beside her friends. Kyle looked at her. He saw blood running from her hairline down the side of her face. "Miles, you're hurt."

"I'm fine," she replied dismissively. "Its nothing."

Kyle sat up. "Where did ugly go?"

"Who knows?" Miley said. "He knocked me out. I came to and saw you guys way over here and Python was nowhere to be found."

Kyle nodded. "We need to regroup anyways. We have to figure out how to kill him."

"He's invincible though."

"I know, it there has to be something."

'He mentioned the Styx,' Zach signed.

"Oh yeah! I remember now!" Kyle shouted. "He must have gotten his invincibility form the River Styx. Like Achilles."

'You mean, mother dipped him in the Styx, Achilles?'

"Yeah. He was invincible, except for his heel."

"So we have to fins the monster's Achilles heel. So to speak."

"Yes, but we need to figure out a way to get close enough."

Miley frowned. "How was Achilles defeated?"

Zach thought about it, trying to remember what he'd read about the Greek hero. 'One of the Trojans shot an arrow and...'

"And...?" Kyle made a 'let's move it along here' gesture.

'And Apollo guided the arrow into his heel.'

"So we basically need weapon we don't have," Miley said.

Zach looked down at where the coin of Apollo was nestled safely in his belt. He grinned. 'Not quite. I have an idea, but we gotta find that monster. Preferably before he destroys the rest of the garden.'

Miley and Kyle smiled. Zach always had great plans. The three of them stood up and the red and pink rangers morphed. "Lets go," Kyle said, giving Zach a nod. The three rangers then took off running with Kyle in the lead, following the sound of a roaring dragon.


	28. Episode 9: God of the Sun Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own the franchise, but I do own this team.

_*Italic indicates thought_

' ' indicates Zach using sign language

Episode IX: God of the Sun

Chapter Three: Destinies Be Told

A/N: please don't kill me! I'm very sorry for being late! But here's the final chapter of the episode! Please read and review!

"Three things cannot be long hidden: the sun; the moon; and the truth." -Buddha

Kyle spotted Python easily against the bleak backdrop of the landscape. He looked at Miley and Zach, giving each of them a nod. He pointed to one side, then the other. They nodded in understanding. He flicked his hand forward, signaling them to start.

Miley ran on one side, Zach ran on the other, Kyle ran at the monster head on. Python saw the demigods attack him. He went at Miley first, snapping his jaws close to her heels. He turned his head and shot a lethal tower of flames at her. She looked back and saw the fire coming towards her. She dropped to the ground and rolled away. Then she sprang to her feet and kept going. Trying her best to stay out of range.

Kyle knew he had to help her, but he also knew his weapons would be useless against the dragon. He lifted his hands and closed his fists. He brought them in so they rested on his chest, then threw his arms out, so that his palms were wide open. A sharp gust of wind came out of nowhere and knocked Python's head to the side. The monster looked at the red ranger and growled.

Kyle dove to the side. He crouched behind a rock and created another gust of wind. Python looked in the direction where it had come from. It was then Kyle saw it. A small chunk, no bigger than a dime, in the scaly armor of the dragon. _The Achilles heel. _He had to find a way to tell Zach. He stood up, but Python turned his head back around at that moment and smiled. He blew more flames in Kyle's direction.

The red ranger was forced to to dive to the ground a roll to Miley. He got to his feet as the pink ranger put her shield up to protect them from another blast of flame. Zach could see his friends were in trouble, but he had to figure out how to save them. Luckily Python appeared to be ignoring him him at the moment. He looked at the coin, wondering what to do. Then he remembered what Miley would do to activate the Hepheasteus coin.

"Power of Apollo, God of the Sun and poetry!" he shouted flipping the coin. It began to glow and he put it on the end of his sword. His sword lenghted and became a golden bow. _Wow, _he thought. He reached to his back and pulled a golden arrow with sliver fletchlings out of a quiver that had appeared as well. He brought the arrow up to the bow and knocked it on the string. He'd never shot a bow before, or even shot a gun. He basically wasn't any kind of a marksman. He began to wonder where the hell he was supposed to shoot the monster.

"I need to get to Zach," Kyle said to Miley.

"Good for you," she said exasperatedly. "I'm a little busy at the moment." She nodded at the inferno of flames currently pounding her sheild.

Kyle rolled his eyes. "Well there's no need to be snippy about it," he muttered. He looked over the scene and closed his eyes, thinking. "Miley, can you distract the monster so I can get to Zach?"

She nodded. "Yeah. Just get ready to defend yourself."

"Ok," he replied nodding. He held his shield up. "One two three!" The two of them jumped to the side. Miley grabbed her spear and threw it, feeling a small flash of heat on her arm. She flinched, but quickly pulled her arm back behind the safety of her shield. Python became irritated by the rangers pathetic attempts attempts to injure him pursed her, determined to beat them.

Kyle quickly made his way to Zach. He grabbed the blue ranger's shoulder to get his attention. Zach looked at him, waiting for instructions. Kyle patted his neck then touch the area by his helmet where his ear was. Zach shook his head in confusion. Kyle tapped Zach's helmet where he knew his ear was, then pointed to Python. Zach squinted and saw that right behind the Dragon's ear, on his neck, was a chunk in his armor. It was well protected though, with hardened scales surrounding it; he would need to shoot from a certain angle to get it right. To Kyle's relief Zach nodded in understanding.

With Zach in the loop Kyle decided it was time to help Miley. The two rangers ran at Python, Zach bringing the bow up as he did. He drew the bow string back, discovering it was harder than it looked, then shot. It soared at the monster, but didn't hit anywhere near his neck. Zach reached behind and nocked another arrow. Kyle drew Python's attention away from a very grateful Miley.

Zach drew the bow, aimed, and fired again. This time the arrow hit his neck, but not in the right spot. Python turned his head, concealing the chink. Zach dove to the side as a breath of fire flew at him. He rolled out of the way as another almost burned him to death. Kyle ran at Python and hit him multiple times with his sword. Python turned his attention to the red ranger and swung his tail around, knocking Kyle backwards. Zach jumped to his feet and knocked another arrow. This time it went very close to its target, but the monster turned its head at the last moment and the Achilles heel was blocked by hard scales.

Miley quickly drew the monsters attention away from Zach again. Zach reached back and felt his stomach drop. He only had one arrow left. _Please let this work, Apollo. A little help you would be appreciated, _he prayed silently. He knew he really had to focus on this one. He took a firm stance, and a deep breath, then nocked his final arrow. He drew back the bow and took aim. The monster switched targets to Kyle, and Zach let the arrow fly. He watched it right up until it pierced the monster in his weak spot.

Python screeched in pain as he disintegrated into ash. Miley and Kyle ran up to Zach. Miley patted him on the back, nodding. They all jumped suddenly as Python regenerated, a lot bigger than he had been originally.

"You children are history!"

"Animals, zord mode!"

As soon as he was in his zord, Kyle combined them. "Olympic Force Megazord!"

Python blew a breath of flame at them. The magazines managed to avoid the fire though. "There's only one way we'll be able to beat him," Kyle said.

"I concur," Miley said.

Kyle tapped Zach then pantomimed drawing a bow. Zach nodded, then took out his coin and pressed it into his grid. "Animal of Apollo, zord mode!" He held his breath hoping it worked.

"Look!" Miley shouted pointing, but all Zach understood was the pointing.

They saw a gold lizard zord coming to their aid. It transformed as soon as it reached the megazord. It's four short legs, which had all been flat out to the sides, detached. The body itself lengthens and bent, becoming a golden bow and settling it on the megazord's hand. Each of the four lags became longer and thinner. The three toes on each foot formed fletchlings and the end became a point. The arrows then settled themselves on the megazord's forearms.

"Cool," Kyle said nodding. "This will do."

Zach drew the command for 'nock.'

An arrow flew from the megazord's arm to the bow and knocked itself.

Next he drew the command for 'draw'.

The megazord drew back its golden bow.

'Aim.'

Miley assisted in this, swinging arms around to aim at the monster.

'Fire.'

An arrow was fired and Zahc immediately nocked another one. It was a good thing to, be cause the arrow missed by a long shot. The megazord avoided another blast and Zach went through the commands quickly. Another arrow let fly and got close, but not close enough. Zach nocked another a bit his lip. They were down to two. The megazord was forced to dodge again, the fire catching on of the arms. Miley and Kyle both psotisoned them for a good shot and Zach fired.

This arrow soared and hit Python in his Achilles heel. He screeched and disintegrated in a puff of ash.

"Nike be praised!"

'This is one cool zord!'

The rangers hiked vicariously back through the garden. "That was amazing Zach," Miley said.

"Excellent shot," Kyle agreed.

"Very well done Son of Poseideon."

They stopped in front of Delphi's pavilion. Kyle gritted his teeth as they approached her, knowing it was what Chiron would tell them to do.

"You did well."

"You lied," Kyle stated. "You told us we couldn't use our powers in your garden, but I could still use mine."

Delphi smiled. "We immortals say a lot of things. Not all of them are true. For instance, you parents have said they need you to defeat Kronos."

"But they do need is," Miley said.

"You are simply pons to them. They are immortal, powerful beings. Why couldn't they just defeat Kronos?"

None of them said anything for a minute. "It doesn't matter," Kyle said firmly. "Apollo warned us about your tricky words."

"Tricky? Yes. But true none the less. I'm an Oracle. I speak the future, and the future doesn't lie. Wouldn't you like to know your fates? If you will defeat Kronos maybe?"

"You...You could tell us that?" Miley asked.

Delphi nodded. "I can tell you the outcome so you don't waste your time doing the bidding of the gods."

"Waste our time?" Kyle asked. "Is that what this is to you? A waste of our time?"

"Isn't it?"

"No! Look, it doesn't matter what the bidding of our parents is. We chose to do this. This is for the people who need protection. The innocent people of the world. We're protecting our homes, families, and friends. This is what we were born for. And another thing. Your crystal ball can't tell us the future. It can guess, but the future isn't set in stone. We have a chance, and that chance is worth months, maybe even years of fighting. We will keep training, and when Kronos does come, we'll be ready."

Delphi studied him for a minute. "You're very outspoken Son of Zeus. Your father would be proud. As would all you parents. It's apparent you all have heart, and that's really all that matters. Go now. Return home. Live."

Kyle nodded. "Good-bye Delhi," he said leading the rangers away.

"Good luck, demigods!" she called after them.

"You still don't like her. Do you?" Miley asked once they were out of ear shot.

"Can't stand her," Kyle said. He groaned.

"What?"

"We to take the chariot home, don't we?"

Miley smiled and grabbed his arm. "Come on big guy. Let's get home."

When the rangers returned to the dojo the sun was setting, and Chiron was waiting for them.

"Well?" he asked.

"Monster gone," Kyle answered.

"Very good," Chiron said nodding.

"Very good indeed," Apollo said, making his presence known. He walked towards the rangers. He looked different than last time. Gone was his cheerful expression, replaced by a look of grave shock. "Thank you for your help."

"You're welcome," Kyle said. "Lord Apollo, are you ok?"

"They aren't playing by the rules anymore," Apollo said quietly, almost to hmself.

"Who?" Miley asked. "The titans?"

"Demigods," he said, ignoring her question. "Promise me something."

'What is it?'

"Promise me you will trust in your own kind."

"Our kind?" Kyle asked confused.

"Yes. Your kind."

"Ok," Miley said said uncertainly. "We promise."

"Good," he said nodding.

"Wait what are you-" Kyle suddenly stopped as he covered his eyes as Aplollo disappeared flash blinding light.

'What was he talking about?' Zach asked.

They looked at Sensei, who shook his head. "I don't know," he said honestly.

"Did you see his face?" Miley asked. "He looked like someone had just died."

"But God's don't die," Kyle pointed out.

"No," Sensei admitted. "But there are others connected to them who can."

'Like who?'

He sighed. "Just forget it. Go home and rest. You certainly need it."

"Sleep sounds really good," Miley said.

'Not as good as food does,' Zach signed as his stomach growled.

"I have to agree with Zach," Kyle said.

Miley rolled her eyes. "Since our parents are expecting us to come home fed, how about we grab a bite to eat?"

"Sounds good. Let's go," Kyle said.

Miley smiled and grabbed Zach's hand, causing the blue ranger to blush. Then she grabbed Kyle's hand, and he blushed less. She swung their arms back and forth as the three of them left the dojo in search of dinner.

Sensei smiled and shook his head. His smile quickly disappeared though. What had Apollo been talking about? He shook his head. "Impossible," he told himself. "It's impossible. Simply impossible."

Next Time on Power Rangers Olympic Force: Kyle begins to wonder if his friendship with Pablo is salvageable, and If its even worth saving.


	29. Episode 10: Worth Fighting For Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own the franchise, but I do own this team.

_*Italic indicates thought_

' ' indicates Zach using sign language

Episode X: Worth Fighting For

Chapter One: Cowards Fights

A/N: hey people! Here's the next chapter! Please, please, please review!

"It is only the great hearted who can be true friends. The mean and cowardly can never know what true friendship means." -Charles Kingsley

Kyle sighed as he tore the 'Hi my name is Comic Nerd' sticker off his locker. _ The irony of the situation is, that I would have done this exact same thing a few months ago. _Yeah, the irony of the situation wasn't lost on him. He knew who had done it too.

"Hey Comic Geek," Victor sneered.

Kyle rolled his eyes and turned around. "Speak of the devil."

"Did you like our little present?"

"Oh yeah. Real original. A plus." He grabbed his bag and tried to leave, but Victor pushed him back into the wall of lockers.

"Hey, I don't like the way you're talking to me."

"Well I don't like you putting stuff on my locker."

Victor glared and tried to punch him. Kyle anticipated the attack and ducked out of the way. Victor's fist hit the locker with a sickening smack.

"Ah!" He held his injured wrist with his good hand. "You little-" He jumped at Kyle who dodged to the side, letting Victor's foot fly past him. Victor glared daggers and tried to punch him again. Kyle blocked his fist and landed a few quick punches on his ribs. He pushed Victor away.

"You forgot to add something to that tag. I'm also a black belt." He grabbed his red school bag and headed to class. Victor growled.

"Gah!" he shouted, running at Kyle. The red ranger dropped his bag and kicked one of his legs out. Victor flipped over and landed on his back. Kyle crouched down and held a flat hand at his throat.

"Attacking an enemy when his back is turned." He shook his head condescendingly. "Coward's way of fighting. If you ever want to fight man-to-man, meet me face-to-face'" He turned from his former friend and went to class.

"That was pretty amazing," Pablo said out of his hiding place, falling in step next to Kyle.

"That was nothing. I was just trying to get out of there."

"You're pretty good at the whole 'Karate Kid' thing. You know?"

Kyle smiled. "Aren't you worried Victor will turn on you if he sees you with me?"

"No. I mean. I don't really...run with him anymore. If you know what I mean."

"I do. What happened?"

"He...he's changed. All he does is pick on people. About a month ago he started taking karate lessons and he's been using me as a practice dummy."

"What?! That's not right. Martial arts is to be used for defense."

"Yeah well should tell him that."

"Maybe someone should," Kyle muttered. He felt his ring get hot. _Man!_ "Hey, I gotta go."

"Go where? It's the middle of the day."

"Uh...important...thing..."

"Right. A thing."

Kyle dropped his bag and ran down the hall. He pounded down the stairs and out a side door.

"Hey!" Miley shouted, running next to him.

"Zach coming?"

"He's already there."

"What?"

"The attack's at the museum he's at today."

"We'll we'd better get there before he gets killed."

"That would be preferred!"

-OLYMPIC FORCE-

Zach was pretty sure his field trip wasn't supposed to go like this. It had started out normal, like everyday. He had been observing a statue that had been made in honor of his dad, next thing he knew a giant bird was pinning him down. Well, it wasn't a bird exactly.

It had bird legs, but the torso up was a woman. She wore black feathers like a dress over her torso, and had dark hair and black eyes. She grinned. "Mmm. A delicious demigod, ready for tasting."

_Think not! _Zach brought his legs up to his chest and kicked the bird lady off. She squacked as she stumbled away from him. A quick glance around let Zach know his fellow classmates had run off.

"OLYMPIC FORCE, POWERS OF THE GODS UNLEASHED!"

"Powers of Poseideon, Lord of the sea!"

He attacked the bird lady with his spear, jabbing it in her direction. She jumped to the side, avoiding injury. Zach stabbed his spear towards her again. She grabbed jumped again and grabbed the shaft. Zach twisted his spear and pulled it. The monster let go and he fell onto his back. In another second she pounced on him, pinning him to the ground.

He cried out in pain as her claws dug into his arm. She produced a thin, black dagger out of a camouflaged sheath and held it above him. Zach grabbed the hilt of his sword and unsheathed it, elbowing the bird-lady in the face. She stumbled off him. Zach got to his feet swinging his sword.

-Olympic Force-

Kyle sent know what to expect, but he be he saw the half-human/half-bird monster he decided it wasn't that. "What is that?"

"A harpy. Half-bird/half-human creature."

"Are they dangerous?"

"Besides the fact they have a taste for human flesh and there's one chasing people?"

"Never mind."

"OLYMPIC FORCE, POWERS OF THE GODS UNLEASHED!"

"Powers of Zeus, Lord of the sky!"

"Powers of Aphrodite, goddess of love!"

The harpy turned her attention to them. "Mmm," she said in a silky voice. "Demigod meat."

Kyle ran at her with his spear. She blocked him with a dagger that had appeared in her hands. She knocked his spear away and lunged at him. Kyle raised his shield. Miley attacked form the side, swinging her spear. The harpy avoided her blow and stabbed her knife into Miley's shoulder.

The pink ranger yelled in pain. The harpy twisted the dagger. Kyle threw his spear at her. It scratched the side of her face, causing her to hiss at him. Kyle drew his sword and jumped at her. She pulled the dagger out of Miley and jumped back. The pink ranger de-morphed and fell. Kyle ran over to her.

"Are you ok?"

"Kyle..." Miley proped herself up. "Look out!"

Kyle saw the harpy coming towards them. He raised his shield instinctively and felt something hit it. He lowered it and saw a golden arrow stocking out. He looked over and saw Zach standing in a broken window. He nocked another arrow and aimed for the harpy. It scratched her arm and hit a tree.

"I'll be back," she hissed at them, before disappearing through a red crack.

Zach lowered his arms. Kyle was glad to see him. "Zach, look out!" he shouted uselessly. A harpy had snuck up behind him and stabbed him. The blue ranger de-morphed and fell to the ground three feet below , with a sickening crunch! Kyle ran at the monster as she jumped down next to the fallen ranger. Kyle swung his sword at her. She ran away and jumped into a red crack, sneering.

Kyle de-morphed and ran to Zach's aid. He paled at the sight of the dagger sticking out between his shoulder blades. Kyle wanted to pull it out, but knew he couldn't. Miley heaved herself to her feet and pulled her pink scarf from around her neck, pressing it against her shoulder to stop the bleeding. "Is he-"

"He's alive," Kyle said pulling an unconscious Zach to his feet. He held his friend up. "That's good enough for now."

Miley nodded. "I'd say so."

"We need to get to the dojo," Kyle said. "Before ether of you bleeds to death."

-Olympic Force-

When they got to the dojo Sensei Chiro in his office. Kyle continued on to the secret dojo while Miley went to get Sensei.

"Miley!" he exclaimed upon seeing her. "What-"

"Zach!" she interrupted. "Zach needs help."

He followed her the secret dojo. He found Kyle setting Zach down gently on his front, a knife sticking out of his back. Chiron grabbed medical supplies and a mystery water bottle from the cabinet. In one swift motion he pulled the knife from Zach's back. He then held gauze to the wound to stem the bleeding. "Go check on Miley," he said to Kyle, nodding at a faint looking Miley.

Kyle got up and guided her over to the statue of Apollo and sat her in front of it. "Here," he said sitting next to her. "Maybe sitting here will help."

She smiled. "Its just a statue, Kye."

He shrugged. "If you say so."

She looked over at where Sensei was helping Zach. "Is he going to be ok?"

"Who Zach? Yeah. I mean, he doesn't let deafness stop him. Something as small as a stab wound certainly won't."

"He is strong..." Miley whispered.

Kyle gave her a sly smile. "Is that a tone of longing I detect?"

"What?!" she asked blushing. "What're you talking about?"

"He feels the same way you know."

Miley rolled her eyes. "Like you would know."

"I do. I see it in his eyes."

Miley sighed. "Its not that simple Kyle. It never is."

Kyle decided to let the conversation drop. "If you say so."

Sensei finished bandaging Zach and moved in to Miley. He moved her hand and found the bleeding from her wound was already stopped. Kyle saw Zach stirring and went over to him. "You ok?" he asked helping the blue ranger sit up.

"Mmm..." Zach moaned. 'Head...hurts.'

"Can you focus enough to make it through the day?"

'I'm gonna have to,' Zach signed. He looked over at Miley. 'Is she ok?'

Kyle nodded. "Better than you, but she wasn't the one who fell out a window."

'Stupid deaf ears. I should've been able to tell she was behind me.'

"Nothing you could've done," Kyle said shaking his head.

Zach nodded. 'I know, but still.'

Sensei finished wrapping Miley's shoulder and she slipped her shirt and jacket on, thankful she had started wearing tabletopunder her clothes for times like this. She saw Kyle help Zach to his feet and put his shirt on. The red ranger handed him his sweater to clover the blood stain.

"We need to get back," Miley said.

Kyle nodded. "Will you two be ok?"

Zach nodded. 'I'll be fine. So long as no one slaps me on the back.'

"Me too," Miley said. "I'll just avoid moving my arm."

"After school you three should rest. That includes you Kyle."

Kyle nodded. "Yes Sensei. Ready?" He asked the other two.

They nodded and left the dojo; Zach Yves heading for the museum where his teachers were undoubtedly trying to round up all the students, while Kyle and Miley headed back to the school.


	30. Episode 10: Worth Fighting For Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own the franchise, but I do own this team.

_*Italic indicates thought_

' ' indicates Zach using sign language

Episode X: Worth Fighting For

Chapter Two: Detention

A/N: hey people! Here's the next chapter! Please read and review!

"It is only the great hearted who can be true friends. The mean and cowardly can never know what true friendship means." -Charles Kingsley

Kyle picked up his bag. It was almost time for lunch and he needed to come up with an explanation for why he'd missed his last class. He walked down the hall towards his history class, ready to face the music, when a hand snagged his bag and slammed him into the lockers.

"Hey Comic Nerd," Victor said sneering.

"Let me go," Kyle said, bored. He saw Pablo and a couple other guys backing Victor up. _Not friends with him my- _ He was snapped out of his thoughts as Victor punched him, knocking his head to the side. Kyle kicked him in the stomach.

Victor tried to punch him again, but Kyle blocked it. One of the other guys joined in and kicked Kyle in the leg. The red ranger stumbled in his stance, but remained standing. He punched Victor' sFrei d in the face, making his nose bleed.

"What're you two waiting for?!" Victor asked. "Help us."

The second guy jumped in and punched Kyle in the gut. Pablo hesitated, then joined the brawl and shoved Kyle into the lockers. He was now being attacked on all sides. He kicked Pablo in the gut, casing him to double over. Pablo managed to regain his breath and punched Kyle in the face. Victor and his friends backed away.

Kyle slammed his palm into Pablo's face. His head snapped backwards. He growled at Kyle, and kicked him in the chest. The red ranger was momentarily winded. He grabbed one of Pablo's wrists, trying to pin his arm behind d his back. He felt someone grab the back of his collar and jerk him backwards. He looked up and immediately wanted to shrink into a ball. It was vice principal Roberts.

"What is going on?" Mr. Roberts demanded. "Well?!"

"They started-" Kyle pointed to where Victor and his friends were standing, only they weren't there anymore. Kyle wondered when exactly they'd left.

"Fighting is not allowed, boys. Detention after-school for both of you. For a week."

"A week?!" Pablo asked, his nose staring to bleed.

"Yes. A week. Now ether go to lunch, or go to class."

The boys nodded and went opposite ways, Pablo to the nurse, Kyle to his history classroom.

_Stupid Victor. Getting me in trouble. Stupid Pablo._ He shook his head. Sensei would not be happy to hear Kyle had lost his cool and gotten detention. "I can probably expect a speech about responsibility and thought before action," he muttered to himself.

-Olympic Force-

_I have detention today._

_Why?_

_I got in a fight_

_With who?_

_Pablo, Victor, and some other dude. Mostly Pablo_

_I never liked him_

_You don't even know him!_

_Do you?_

_..._

_Exactly_

_Are you still at the museum_

_Changing the subject are we?_

_*rolls eyes*_

_Yes. We're looking at the Rome stuff now_

_And?_

_Copycats_

_You said it. Romans are lazy_

_Why reinvent the wheel twice?_

_Exactly_

_Lol. Have you talked to Miley?_

_No. Why?_

_Just wanted to know if she was ok. That's all_

_Ask her yourself there Romeo_

_What's that supposed to mean?_

_Nothing dude. But you should ask ask her yourself._

_Ok. Try to stay out of trouble_

_Always_

_*rolls eyes*_

-Olympic Force_-_

_Hey_

_Hey Kye_

_How do you feel?_

_Fine_

_Just fine?_

_I told the nurse I hit my shoulder and she gave me some ibuprofen_

_Nice_

_Yup. Still hurts to move it_

_If the you-know-what shows up you should sit out_

_As if_

_Miles..._

_I'm going to help. Like it or not_

_I can't stop you. Can I?_

_No_

_*sighs* fine just take on titans of they show up leave tweety one and two to me_

_What about Zach?_

_I should probably tell him to sit out_

_Kampe_

_Point taken_

_*smiles* looks like your finally getting us. We should meet at the dojo after school. Strategy and all that _

_Can't_

_Very funny_

_No I really can't. Detention_

_*sighs and rolls eyes* what did you do?_

_Got in a fight_

_With who_

_Pablo, Victor, and some other dude. Mostly Pablo_

_Sensei will not be pleased _

_Think he'll punish me?_

_No_

_REALLY?!_

_I don't think, I know._

_:p_

_:p_

_-Olympic Force-_

_Hey_

_Sup?_

_How do you feel?_

_Fine_

_Really?_

_Yes_

_Ok_

_How's your back_

_some jerk __slapped me right where the wound is_

_Jerk_

_I know right?_

_How the museum?_

_Interesting_

_Learning anything?_

_Romans were copycats_

_in what?_

_Everything. Mostly religion though _

_Why reinvent the wheel twice?_

_:)_

_What?_

_Nothing. Kyle has detention_

_I know_

_Sensei's going to be livid_

_I know_

_He's going to kill Kyle_

_Oh yes_

_Poor Kyle_

_I hope he at least won the fight_

_I'll ask him_

_If not he's not much of a pr_

_I know right? _

-Olympic Force-

_Hey_

_Yeah?_

_If the you-know-whats show up again, you should sit out_

_Nice try_

_I'm serious_

_Me too_

_Zach-_

_No. I shall help_

_But...you're hurt_

_So?_

_... I admire your perseverance_

_Thank u. Did u at least win your fight_

_No one won_

_Why?_

_Roberts busted us_

_Damn_

_I know_

_Good luck_

_I'll need it_

_Yup_

-Olympic Force-

_Did you win__ your fight?_

_Nope_

_WHAT?!_

_Roberts busted us_

_Ur so screwed _

_Yup_

-Olympic Force-

Kyle was happy none of his teachers had caught him texting. He went to the detention room with heavy feet. He walked in and sat at a desk. A few minutes later Pablo came in and sat next to him.

"Ok, delinquents," Roberts said, standing behind his desk. "No talking, no eating, no drinking. Detention ends at 4:30 exactly. No sooner, no later. Understood?" There was various nodding and grunting. "Ok then."

He sat down at the desk. Kyle sighed and out his hand on his chin. _This is going to be a long hour and a half._

A note landed in front of him. He opened it stealthily._ This is your fault. _

_How?_

_If you hadn't hit me, we wouldn't be here_

_You're the one who joined in. Liar_

_I'm not a liar_

_Are too. You said you don't hang with Victor anymore_

_I don't. He forced me to go with him. Said he wouldn't neat me up if I did _

_And did he?_

_What?_

_Beat you up?_

_Black eye didn't just appear out of thin air_

_Thought I did that_

_Nope_

_Sorry_

_Me too. I miss hanging with you_

_Me too. You still betrayed me_

_I know. I'm sorry_

_Why did you do it?_

_To fit in_

_My friends taught me fitting in isn't everything. being yourself is_

_Batboy and filmgirl?_

_Zach and Miley_

_Right. Sorry. Zach and Miley. Why'd you even start hanging with them?_

_It's complicated_

_Fine. Don't tell me_

_It's just..._

_It's fine. Ever since they became your friends you've changed_

_No. I'm myself_

_That's a change_

_Touche_

_I miss you man_

_Me too_

_We used to be so close_

_I know_

_Can we be friends again?_

_I don't know_

_Fair enough_

Kyle tensed as his ring got hotter. He clenched his fists. He'd never be able to sneak out to here! He moaned. His friends needed him. Pablo notices this.

"What's up?" he whispered.

"I have to go."

"Why?"

"Zach and Miley...they need my help. It's important."

Really important?"

"Yes. Really."

Pablo studied him for a moment. "This seems really important to you, so I'll help you get out."

"Really?"

"Yeah. It's the least I can do."

"Thanks."

"Don't mention it."

"How we gonna do this?"

"I have a plan."


	31. Episode 10: Worth Fighting For Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own the franchise, but I do own this team.

_*Italic indicates thought_

' ' indicates Zach using sign language

Episode X: Worth Fighting For

Chapter Three: Friends Again?

A/N: hey people! So, sorry if the texting and note passing confused anyone last chapter. Here's the next chapter! Please read and review! Pretty please!

"It is only the great hearted who can be true friends. The mean and cowardly can never know what true friendship means." -Charles Kingsley

Pablo took a deep breath. He wasn't a very brave person. His actions screamed that loud and clear. This was the most courageous thing he'd ever done. And to the kids in this school, that was the equivalent of being a power ranger. He was going to help Kyle sneak out of detention. He grabbed a bouncy ball out of his bag and chucked it at Roberts.

The teacher looked up and around wildly. "Who threw that?"

Pablo threw another one. It bounced off the ceiling and hit Roberts on the head. He dove down to snatch it. Pablo threw one more.

"Ow!"

He waved at Kyle to go while Roberts was distracted. Kyle nodded his thanks and made a mad dash out of the room. He slipped out the door and ran trough the halls. He threw a door open and ran outside. He squeezed his ring.

"West Ave Park."

"Got it," Kyle said.

-Olympic Force-

Miley grunted in pain as she swung her sword. Her shoulder was starting to go numb. But she had to keep fighting. She looked over at Zach who was throwing his spear at the harpies. These monsters definitely knew how to avoid getting hit.

He unsheathed his sword and jumped at them. Miley finished off the last titan and went to help him. _Where in the world is Kyle?! Tells us to sit out and doesn't show up. I know he has detention, but I think the fate of the world could take a little priority. _She ducked as the harpy cut the air with a dagger. She kicked the monster and back to avoid another cut. She glanced over at Zach who was pinned to the ground.

He squirmed under the harpy as she held her dagger above him. He looked helplessly at his sword lying a few feet away. He tried to jump up, bit the harpy's hold on him was too strong. He tensed as she aimed the tip at his chest. A spear flew out of nowhere and zoomed at the harpy. It sliced the back of her head. She whipped around in confusion. Zach tried to free free himself with all his strength and managed to throw her off.

He crawled to his sword and grabbed it. He jumped to his feet and ran at the harpy, swinging his sword. Kyle swung his sword at the same time landing a glancing blow. The harpy kicked Zach is the chest, then slashed at him with the dagger. He jumped back and avoided her. The harpy that was fighting Miley nocked the pink ranger to the side. She narrowed her eyes. Miley saw her aiming for Zach's unprotected back. She jumped up and tackled the harpy to the ground.

Kyle blocked the harpy's dagger with his shield. He stabbed his sword towards her, but she jumped to the side. Zach backed up until he was a ways away from the battle. He looked at Miley and Kyle playing games of cat and mouse with the harpies. He took out his coin from his belt.

"Power of Apollo, god of the sun and poetry!"

His sword became a golden bow in his hands. He nocked an arrow and brought the bow up, pulling back the string. He felt a straining pull in his back. He ignored the pain and took aim. He narrowed his eyes, lining the arrow up. Kyle passed briefly in front of his line of fire. _Kyle move!_ Luckly the red ranger had seen Zach. He feigned a stab, causing the harpy to block his sword. He leaned back, like her dagger was overpowering. He suddenly dropped to the ground and rolled away.

A millisecond later Zach let the arrow fly. His marksmanship had greatly improved since he'd first received access to the weapon two weeks ago. True to his shot, it pierced the harpy's neck. She screeched and spasmed backwards before disappearing into a cloud of ash. He nocked another arrow, feeling another sharp pain as he drew back. Miley looked up briefly and saw him. She drew the harpy so her back faced the blue ranger. Zach shot and the arrow hit the harpy in the back. Right between the shoulder blades.

_That's for stabbing me._ He ran to join Kyle and Miley.

"Are you ok?" Kyle asked her.

"Fine," she replied, ignoring her throbbing shoulder.

"Die, demigods, die!" the harpies shouted returning mega sized.

"Animals, zord mode!"

Kyle was about to form the megazord, but a harpy quickly stabbed her dagger into his zord.

"Ah!" Kyle shouted as sparks flew around him. He struggled to keep his zord stable. "Guys a little help?"

"A little busy here," Miley said as her swan avoided the dagger.

Kyle tries to regain control as the harpy moved to stab his zord again. Zach's dolphin zord flew out of nowhere and whacked the harpy with its tail. She tumbled to the side.

"Yes!" Kyle said. He combined the zords.

"Olympic Force Megazord!"

The harpies hissed at the rangers.

"You don't scare us!" Miley said defiantly.

"Animal of Apollo, zord mode!" Zach shouted, pressing his coin into the grid.

A golden lizard flew to their aid. It became four golden arrows that settled themselves on the megazord's forearms, a golden bow, and a helmet. Zach nocked an arrow and Miley hamper him aim. Zach fired off all four arrows in rapids succession. Two of them buried themselves in the chest of one harpy, while the others found their way to the other harpy's harpy's head. A second later both exploded in a blast of ash.

"Have fun back in tartarus!" Miley said.

"Nike be praised!"

-Olympic Force-

Kyle smiled as his friends followed him back to the school. "I still have detention to serve."

"And sensei is still going to kill you when he finds out," Miley said

"Oh yes."

"Hey Kyle!" Pablo shouted running up to them.

"Why aren't you in detention?" Kyle asked.

"Roberts let us go early, cause he thought one of the weed smokers in the back threw the marbles, and he wanted to punish them accordingly."

"Great," Kyle said. Pablo handed him his bag.

"Pablo, these are my friends. Miley, and Zach. Zach, Miley, my good friend Pablo here."

The Hispanic boy grinned at the words. "Nice to meet you both."

"Nice to meet you to," Miley said shaking his hand. She knew by Kyle's words he trusted Pablo now, and that was enough for her. Mostly because he'd never done anything to her specifically.

Kyle smiled at Miley, then looked at Zach. The blue ranger had his arms crossed, the look on his face making it clear he didn't like Pablo. Kyle couldn't blame him really. Pablo had been actively involved in bullying the blue ranger for years. That wasn't something that was easy to forget.

"We have to go somewhere," Kyle said said interupting the awkward silence.

"Alright," Pablo said. "Catch ya later."

"You too."

The three rangers departed and headed for the dojo.

"You still don't trust him, do you?" Kyle asked Zach.

The blue ranger shook his head. 'Too many reasons not to.'

"I can understand that. One question though. I used to bully you, what made you forgive me?"

'You save my life on about a weekly basis. And you're a good guy underneath.'

"So is Pablo. We both just got caught up in the wrong crowd."

'I know, but, some things take time. Establishing a trust that was never there can be hard.'

"Just try. Please? It would really mean a lot to me if you guys could get along."

Zach didn't sign anything for a minute. 'I'll try,' he promised. He wasn't one to hold grudges, but Pablo hadn't not only tormented him three years, but also helped to hurt Kyle as well. He didn't come off as the most trust worthy person. They reached the dojo and found their way into the secret dojo.

The three of them trained until Senei came down after his classes. "Hello rangers," he sais.

The three rangers bowed to him. "Hi," Miley said.

"'Hi,' Zach signed.

"Kyle," Sensei said. "I except the truth from you. Is it true you got detention?"

Kyle glanced at his friends, but he could tell they hadn't said anything. He decides not to ask how Sensei Chiron had found out. "Yes. It's true."

"I see. And why are you being punished?"

"I got in a fight. Instead of walking away I lost my cool."

"I see. And you will be late for training for the rest of the week?"

"Yes."

Sensei nodded. "Well then, since you were honest, I will be easier on you. The three of you will run for...a 12 mile jog."

"Wait, three?" Miley asked. "Why three?"

"To reinforce the idea to you not to fight. Being rangers, we can't have anyone linking your styles and abilities to your morphed forms. I don't have a problem with you defending yourselves, but know when to walk away."

"Yes Sensei," Kyle and Miley said.

'Yes Sensei.'

"And when you get back,you will clean the dojo. Upstairs and down."

"But that could take hours," Miley said.

"Then you'd better get going."

Miley and Zach followed Kyle out as they ran their punishment/warning as a team.

-Olympic Force-

Next time on Power Rangers Olympic Force: Miley begins to find it gets harder and harder to hide her secret from Jack while Pablo tries to win Zach over.


	32. Episode 11: Love and War Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own the franchise, but I do own this team.

_*Italic indicates thought_

' ' indicates Zach using sign language

Episode XI: Love and War

Chapter One: Fighting (Boy)friends

A/N: Hello! Hope you all enjoy this! Please, please, please, please review!

"Every girl is beautiful. Sometimes it just takes the right guy to see it."-Nicholas Sparks

Miley smiled as someone put their hands over her eyes.

"Guess who?"

"Um...Kyle?"

"No."

She smiled and turned smiled. "Hey Jack."

"Hey sweetie," he replied kissing her. "So, after-school today, how about we-"

"After-school?" She cut him off. "Sorry I can't." Jack sighed and rolled his eyes. "You know I have karate after-school."

"Can't you skip it?"

"No. It's important."

"I know it is, but everyday?"

"Yes. We've been over this."

"But-"

"I'll see you later."

"Fine."

"Ok," she said. She was going to give him a kiss, but he turned and left. She sighed and slammed her locker shut. She walked to the front of the school.

'Hey Miles,' Zach signed.

"Why do you wait for me everyday?" she asked.

He shrugged. 'I just do.'

"Well I appreciate it. It's nice not walking alone," she said as they headed for the dojo.

'Why doesn't Jack walk you?'

"He doesn't like to go there. He'd not the biggest fan of martial arts."

'Man. What a jerk.'

"He's not a jerk."

Zach shrugged. 'Call me old-fashioned, but I think a man should be willing to walk his lady to her incredibly dangerous karate class.'

Miley smiled and gave him a playful shove. "He just doesn't like to do some of the same things I do."

'Such as?'

"He doesn't like old movies. Any thing not in HD is unwatchable as far as he's concerned."

'Lame.'

"He's not really into like startrek, star wars, or any of the really geeky type stuff."

'Uncultured swine.'

Miley punched him in the arm. "Be nice."

Zach smiled. 'He makes you happy though, so I guess he's ok.'

-Olympic Force-

When they got to the dojo they found Kyle attacking a practice dummy.

"Hey Kye," Miley said.

"Hey Miley."

"How's it going?"

"Pretty good. Sensei asked me if I'd be interested in teaching some basic classes."

'But the Mount Olympus Dojo deals in advanced martial arts,' Zach pointed out.

"Not here," Kyle said. "He has a friend who owns another dojo he wants me to teach at."

"That is impressive," Miley said.

"I know."

'Well I suggest we start training before Sensei makes us run.'

Kyle groaned. "Don't even sign it. My legs still hurt from that."

"Oh don't be a-" Miley was cut off by the alarm. She ran over and checked the monitors. "Titans on Larring Ave."

"Lets go!"

-Olympic Force-

Kronos laughed as he watched the humans running from the titans. "Run humans. Run away. Lure the power rangers to their doom."

"Lord Kronos," Ceosus said. "Are you sure Hecto is the right monster to use? He isn't exactly the smartest."

"No, but he's perfect for my plan. With the Romana out of the way we can take care of these demigods once and for all."

Coesus smiled. "Perfect."

-Olympic Force-

The rangers found people running from the titans.

"Morphers," Kyle said. They raised their hands to their chests.

"OLYMPIC FORCE, POWERS OF THE GODS UNLEASHED!"

Colored lights flashed down their arms.

"Powers of Zeus, lord of the sky!"

"Powers of Aphrodite, goddess of love!"

"Powers of Poseideon, lord of the sea!"

"Defenders of Olympus, saviors of the world!"

They rangers ran at the titans. Kyle stabbed his spear through a couple, then spun around, cutting through three more. Something grabbed his arms from behind, and pulled him backwards. He dropped his spear And shield in shock. He hit something hard. He looked down and saw more hands wrap around his arms and legs. "What the-" He was cut off by two more hands clamping over his throat. "Mmmfff!"

Miley turned and gasped. "Kyle!" she shouted. The rad ranger was being held by the strangest monster she'd ever seen. Which said a lot. It looked like a large human, with thick legs. He had twelve heads, all with evil red eyes, and the same smug grin. The strangest part though, was he had more than two arms. Way, way, way more than just two. "This isn't good," she said.

She looked over at Zach who was rescuing people from titans. She smiled. _He's__ so nice and heroic._

"MmmfffMmmfff!" Kyle cried.

"Right, sorry!" Miley said. She ran at the monster. He grinned slyly as she stabbed her spear towards him. She expected him to react just like every other titan, so it was a surprise when he didn't' try to dodge her. Then it made sense when her spear hit Kyle in the shoulder.

"Mmmmmm!"

"Sorry Kye!" She swung the blunt end of her spear and knocked one of the heads to the side.

It grunted, then glared at her. A couple hands reached out and wrenched the weapon out of her hands. She fell back on the ground with a thump! She quickly rolled out of the way as he threw her spear at her. She backed up and unsheathed her sword.

Zach got the last person to safety and turned to see Kyle being held by a monster with what looked to have about a thousand hands and arms. _Just when I thought things couldn't get stranger. _He dropped his spear and unsheathed his sword. He ran at the monster from behind, hoping to catch it off guard. It turned around at the last second and Zach quickly threw his sword to the side mid-swing to avoid hitting Kyle. He made fists and took a defensive stance.

The monster tried to punch him with three fists, but Zach brought his shield up and they hit it hard. Zach spun on his heel and kicked- Kyle in the stomach. _Oops. _He jumped back and saw Miley running up behind the monster. She swung her sword, and he spun around. She tried to stop the blow, but only managed to slow it down enough to scratch Kyle. She winced.

Zach thought about taking out his bow, then dismisses the thought. An arrow be impossible to stop if the monster continued to use Kyle as a shield.

Kyle squirmed and tried to free himself from the monster's iron grip. He was unable to move his arms or legs. Then he smiled. _Maybe I don't have to. _He closed his eyes and pictured the sky becoming clouded with storm clouds. He pictured thunder crackling across the sky. He felt something pull in his gut. A clap of thunder boomed overhead. He felt electricity crackle in the air. He centered his focus and a bolt of lightning struck out of the sky. It hit the monster, sending volts through its body. Kyle smiled as the electric waves buzzed harmlessly through him.

He jerked himself away from the monster and fell to the ground. He crawled away and got to his feet a little unsteadily. The world spun a little. _Wow. No wonder Sensei told me not to use that in battle. _The monster roared in pain and fury.

"This ain't over, demigods!" he shouted disappearing into a red crack.

The rangers de-morphed and Zach and Miley ran over to their leader.

"Kyle are you ok?"

"Yeah," he sais, bent over slightly. "I'm fine. A little sore and dizzy is all."

'What was that?'

"I think that was a Hectonchire," Miley said.

'Hecto- whats?'

"Hectonchire. You know, the hundred-handed-ones?" Both boys shook their heads. "Am I the only one who actually does research on monsters?" They shrugged. "Apparently. Anyways, in the last titan war they were against the titans. I wonder why they're fighting for Kronos?"

"All I know," Kyle said as they walked back to the dojo. "is that he is not a foe to be taken lightly."

'Defintly,' Zach agreed.

-Olympic Force-

The rangers were almost to the dojo when-

"Miley!" Jack shouted walking up.

"Crap!" Miley said. She waved the boys on and faced him "Hey Jack. What's up?"

"I could ask you the same question! You said you were at karate, but I came here and someone said they'd hadn't even seen you here all afternoon! Where we're you?"

"Nowhere," she lied.

"Nowehre? Really? Because you've got an awful lot to burns and bruises for it to be nowhere."

She looked down at herself. Bruises were forming on her arms and she had small burns from Kyle's lightning stunt. "I-"

"And don't give me another speech about to being complicated, or you just can't say. I want the truth."

"You want the truth? Here it is. I can't tell you. I really can't."

Jack sighed. "I don't even know you anymore! All you do is run off with Zach and Kyle. If you didn't want to hang with me, you should've said something."

"No! It's not-"

"Save your excuses," he said. He turned and walked away. Miley wanted to run after him. She knew she had to discuss things with her friends, but she knew if she didn't go after Jack he might not talk to her again. She decided to let him cool-off and headed into the dojo.

-Olympic Force-

"How'd it go?" Kyle asked as she walked in. Sensei was checking him for serious injury.

"Fine," Miley lied. "Just drop it."

"Ok," Kyle said, sensing she didn't want to discuss her personal matters.

Zach frowned at how miserable she looked. 'Are you ok?'

"I'm fine," Miley lied. "Everything's fine."


	33. Episode 11: Love and War Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own the franchise, but I do own this team.

_*Italic indicates thought_

' ' indicates Zach using sign language

Episode XI: Love and War

Chapter Two: Dead Give-away

A/N: Happy Independence Day! Hope you all enjoy this! Please, please, please, please review!

"Every girl is beautiful. Sometimes it just takes the right guy to see it."-Nicholas Sparks

Zach was jogging through his neighborhood the next day. He thought back to the upset look on Miley's face when she'd come back from talking to Jack. _ I wonder what they were talking about. _He turned the corner and stopped in surprise when he found Pablo punching a tree. _I didn't know he lived around here. _Pablo stopped his assault on the tree when he saw Zach.

"Hi Zach," he said waving.

'What're you doing?' Zach asked approaching him.

"Sorry. I don't know the whole hand-talking-thing."

'Of course you don't.'

"What?"

Zach shook his head. He walked closer and gestured to Pablo's bloody knucles.

"Oh that. I'm preparing myself for the next time Victor decides he wants to beat me up."

Zach bit his lip. He didn't like Pablo. For specific reasons though. He'd made Zach's life miserable, and he'd turned his back on Kyle fist chance he'd gotten. Didn't exactly qualify as a trustworthy person. But still...he did feel bad for him getting beat up a lot. He sighed. _I'm gonna have to do the right thing here. Aren't I? _He walked even closer and took one of Pablo's hands.

The other boy didn't protest, intrigued by what Zach was going to do. Zach let go and held up his own hand. He closed each of his fingers slowly into the correct way to make a fist. Pablo realized what Zach was doing and copied him. Zach nodded, then took a defensive stance. Pablo copied him. Zach checked his stance over and adjusted one of his feet slightly. Next he took Pablo's arm and brought it backwards enough. Then he tensed his own arm and put Pablo's free hand on it. Pablo understood and tensed his arm.

Zach nodded. He repeated this in front of the tree and punched it, causing it to quiver a little. Pablo smiled. He repeated the same action as Zach and punched the tree. Immediately he regretted it and jumped back, shaking his hand out.

"Ow!" Zach started laughing. "Glad my pain is entertaining."

Zach smiled and stood in front of Pablo. He made a fist and the other boy followed suit. He grabbed Pablo's fist and moved it towards his face, then shook his head. He moved it towards his chest and nodded. He moved it down to his gut and nodded.

"No face. Chest and gut. Got it."

Zach nodded then decided to move on to defensive moves. He motioned for Pablo to punch him. Pablo hesitated, but Zach nodded encouragingly. Pablo aimed a punch for Zach's chest, but the blue ranger simply stopped his fist and bent his hand back. Pablo fell to the ground on his knees to relieve the pressure. Zach smiled. Pablo wasn't exactly a black belt at a karate competition, but he wasn't bad.

Zach released him and he got up.

"Cool," he said.

Zach smiled. _Cool indeed._ Then he continued on with his lesson.

-Olympic Force-

While Zach was teaching Pablo how to fight Miley was preparing herself for one. She walked cautiously to Jack's house, wondering if he was still mad. _He kind of deserves to be. I haven't exactly been the perfect girlfriend lately._ She sighed_. What happened to us? Things used to be easier and now, they're falling_ _apart_.

She reached his house and knocked on the door.

"Miley," Jack said opening the door, surprised to see her. "What's up?"

"I wanted to talk to you. About what happened yesterday."

"Ok," he said shutting his door. "Let's talk."

"Would you like to walk?"

"Sure." He followed her down the steps and they strolled down the street.

"Jack, about what happened yesterday-"

"Let me start. I'm sorry for overreacting a little. I was just mad that you'd lied to me."

"I didn't-" she stopped. She'd been about to say she hadn't lied, but what was she supposed to say? She'd left the dojo to go fight monsters because, oh yeah: she's a power ranger. No way. "I'm sorry."

"All is forgiven," he said wrapping an arm around her and pulling her in for a kiss on the head. "I just wish you'd spend more time with me than with Zach and Kyle."

"I will. I just...I have something important I do with them and its-" she stopped as he ring got hot.

"It's what?"

"Uh...nothing. look, I gotta go."

"What? Here? Now?"

"Yes," she said scooting out from under his arm. "Now."

"Miley wait!" he shouted uselessly as she ran off. He sighed, then narrowed his eyes. "Let's see where you're going," he whispered, following her.

-Olympic Force-

Jack followed Miley through the city to Lorring Ave. He hid behind a bunch or crates, peering out at the scene before him. He saw Kyle and Zach running up too. _I knew they were involved_. He could see the monsters that attacked the city a few yards away. He looked back at the three kids, expecting them to run away. Boy was he wrong.

"OLYMPIC FORCE, POWERS OF THE GODS UNLEASHED!" they shouted as a different colored light for each person flashed down their arms.

"Powers of Zeus, lord of the sky!" Kyle shouted.

"Powers of Aphrodite, goddess of love!" Miley shouted.

"Powers of Poseideon, lord of the sea!" Zach shouted.

"Defenders of Olympus, saviors of the world!"

Jack blinked and shook his head. This couldn't be happening. "Miley is a power ranger," he whispered.

The three rangers attacked the monsters, stabbing them with spears. Jack didn't want to be there anymore, but he couldn't move. His muscles paralyzed by fear. He watched Miley slam her shield into the face of one of the monsters. She swiped her spear across the chests of three, then slammed the blunt end into another's head. He saw another, more freakish looking monster sneaking up behind her. He looked like he had a thousand hands or something sprouting out his body.

The monster walked up and grabbed Miley from behind. He pulled her arms down and pinned them by her sides, while he held her against him. She struggled to get away, but she couldn't shake him.

"Miley!" Kyle said. He ran at the monster, but he used the pink ranger as a shield and Kyle's sword scratched her. Jack flinched. Zach ran up from behind and had to avert his spear at the last second. He dropped his shield and spear and took a stance. He kicked the monster in one of his hideous faces. The monster growled and as hand shot out, and grabbed his wrist.

Zach grabbed the wrist of the hand holding him and jumped up, wrapping his legs around the arm. Jack watched as the monster stumbled off balanced by Zach hanging off of him. Zach continued to hold on, but took his free hand off and unsheathed a sword. He stabbed the monster in the outstretched arm. The monster screeched in pain. It's grip on Miley loosened in its shock. Kyle sprang forward and pulled her to safety.

"I'll be back, demigods," the monster said before disappearing in a red crack.

_Demigods?! _

The rangers de-morphed.

"Are you ok?" Kyle asked.

"I'm-"

"Miley!" Jack shouted running out of his siding place. "What the-"

"How much of that do you think he saw?" Miley asked.

"You're a power ranger!"

'I guessing all of it.'

"Crap."


	34. Episode 11: Love and War Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own the franchise, but I do own this team.

_*Italic indicates thought_

' ' indicates Zach using sign language

Episode XI: Love and War

Chapter Three: Revalations and Reactions

A/N: Hey! Sorry for the delay, but I just got back from camping. Anways, please review as always! Enjoy!

"Every girl is beautiful. Sometimes it just takes the right guy to see it." -Nicholas Sparks

"Jack," Miley said walking towards him, palms raised in front of her. "I can explain."

"You're a power ranger!" Jack shouted. "And a demigod!"

"Yell a little louder. I don't think a hermit in Kansas quite heard you," Kyle said.

"Jack just let me explain," Miley said condescendingly.

"No! Get away from me!" he shouted backing up. "Freak!"

'Excuse me?'

"Freaks! All of you! You're all freaks!" he shouted pointing at them. "Freaks of nature! Fr-" He was suddenly cut off as he fell unconscious on the ground.

"Sorry," Kyle said standing behind him, swinging a two-by-four he'd found up onto his shoulder. "I just couldn't stand the sound of his voice anymore."

'Stupid, son of a-' Zach was cut off as something suddenly grabbed his ankle. He yelled as he hit the ground and was dragged backwards on his stomach.

"Zach!" Miley shouted running after him, forgetting about her unconscious problem.

Kyle grabbed Jack and hid him in an alley before following his friends.

Zach tried to stop himself. He gasped as another hand grabbed his wrist and pulled him to his feet. _ Something tells me the Hectonchire is back! _He attempted to free himself, but the monster's grip was to tight. He kicked with his free foot, moving it around trying to stop it from being locked in place.

"Stop squirming," the Hectonchire said, but Zach didn't see. He just kept squirming. More hands trapped his other arm and finally caught his leg. Two more wrapped around his mouth. He squirmed but the grip held firm. The Hectonchire laughed and wrapped two more hands around his neck. Zach felt his air supply get cut off. He panicked and struggled to breathe.

While this was happening Kyle and Miley morphed.

"OLYMPIC FORCE, POWERS OF THE GODS UNLEASHED!"

They ran at the monster who was focused on choking Zach. He looked up and smiled. He kept Miley busy, punching my her from all sides as she tried to defend herself. Zach's vision began to taint red as he went without oxygen. A few seconds later darkness threatened the edges of his vision. He was suddenly released as the monster dropped him in shock. It turned around in fury. Zach coughed and grabbed his throat, gasping in the sweet air.

Miley came over to him, putting a gentle hand on his back. He nodded that he was ok and stood up.

"OLYMPIC FORCE, POWERS OF THE GODS UNLEASHED!"

He saw that Kyle was ducking and rolling to avoid getting hit, while trying to land blows of his own.

_That's it! _Zach thought_.Time to finish this._

He took out his power coin. "Power of Apollo, god of the sun and poetry!" His sword became a golden bow. He wasted no time nocking an arrow. He drew the bow back and fired. His arrow hit his target, the Hectonchire's back. The monster spun around roaring in pain. Kyle took this opportunity to quickly stab him through the back. The Hectonchire disintegrated into a pile of ash. Zach smiled with relief and the rangers regrouped.

Kyle out his hand on Zach's shoulder. The blue ranger nodded. He was ok. They jumped back as the Hectonchire reappeared. "You demigods are goners!"

"ANIMALS, ZORD MODE!"

"Olympic Force Megazord!"

The Hectonchire Hectonchire grabbed the megazord's arms, pinning them down.

"We can't move!" Miley said. More hands started punching the megazord.

'I have an idea,' Zach signed. "Animal of Apollo, zord mode!"

He watched the golden lizard come to their aid. He closed his eyes and concentrated on the zord. He felt himself shift. He opened his eyes and smiled. He was in the cockpit of the lizard zord.

"Where'd he go?" Kyle asked looking around.

"I think I know," Miley said. "Animal of Hepheastus, zord mode!" She saw the donkey zord of Hepheasteus coming to them. She closed her eyes and pictured it in her mind. She felt herself shift on her pedestal. She opened her eyes and found herself in the donkey zord' s cockpit. She smiled and drew the command for attack. The donkey flew at the Hectonchire, kicking one of its heads. The Hectonchire roared in anger. He turned around, but became distracted by the golden lizard attacking.

Zach move the lizard at lightning speed, slapping the Hectonchire multiple times. It freed the megazord.

"Kyle, now!"

"You got it!" Kyle drew the command for attack. The megazord sent a blast at the Hectonchire. As the same time Zach drew the command for attack and the lizard sent a gold blast at the monster. Miley also drew the command for the donkey to send a brown blast towards the monster. All three blasts hit the Hectonchire at the same time, distorting him in a cloud of ash.

"Nike be praised!"

-Olympic Force-

After the battle the rangers went to where Kyle had hidden Jack.

"Ugh," he said climbing out of a dumpster.

Miley hit Kyle on the shoulder. "Really? You hid him in a dumpster?"

"It was convenient."

Zach went over and grabbed Jack under his arms and hauled him out. He stood the other boy up on his feet. Jack looked around and realized who was around him. "Ah! Freaks! Freaks!"

Kyle picked up the wood and offered it to Zach while Miley tried to calm Jack down. "May I suggest a little help?"

Zach nodded his thanks and took the piece of wood. He hit Jack in the head with it, rendering him unconscious.

"Was that really necessary?" Miley asked, hands on her hips.

'Well we don't exactly want him blabbing our secret for the whole city to hear!'

"I'm surprised they haven't already," Kyle muttered.

Miley sighed. "What do we do now?"

"Lets take him back to the dojo."

'Right,' Zach signed. 'Cause he hasn't seen enough of the things on a need-to-know basis.'

"He's unconscious, and he'll stay that way. Plus we need some expert help here."

"He's got a point," Miley said. "As long as Jack stays unconscious we should be ok."

"Exactly. So," Kyle stooped down and picked up Jack, throwing him over his shoulder. "I'll take the doofus, and Zach can bring the...encouragement."

Miley rolled her eyes. "Don't say it like that. You make it sound like we're going to torture him. "

"How do you know we won't?"

The pink ranger rolled her eyes.

-Olympic Force-

Upon entering the dojo Kyle dumped Jack on the floor.

"Was that necessary?" Miley asked.

Sensei turned around and saw the unconscious boy. He blinked a couple times, then pinched the bridge of his nose. "What've you done now? And are the cops after you?"

"No, and its not really our fault," Kyle said, launching into the examination.

Zach looked over at Miley who was rubbing her arm absentmindey. He walked over and put his hand on her shoulder. She turned around, tears falling down her face.

'Are you ok?'

"Yeah," she said nodding, wiping her eyes. "Just...Just tired I suppose. It's been a long day."

'Hey." Zach put his hand gently on her arm, cupping her elbow. 'Don't listen to him. He's a jerk. And apparently doesn't' t handle surprises well.'

"It's just... He would never be able to accept me as...well as a demigod or a ranger. And that...that's just hard. He likes normal Miley. Not..freak Miley."

'I like both. And to me, freak Miley and normal Miley are the same. And both are pretty amazing.'

"You're just saying that Becasue you're...You...And..."

'No. I'm not. You're amazing. Completely amazing.'

"Zach. I'm not-"

'But you are.' He sighed. Then decided there was only one way to prove it. He stepped forward and kissed her. Miley was shocked at first, then felt nothing but bliss. She felt Zach pull away. She opened her eyes. Zach smiled. 'I've been waiting to do that.'

"Hey!" Jack said, having regained consciousness. "What the-" He was cut off as Kyle whacked him in the back of the head.

"Poor guy. He'll probably loose a couple brain cells."

Miley laughed. "What do we do with him?"

"I have a painless solution," Sensei Chiron said. He went to the cabinet and removed a vial. "Apollo gave me this for emergencies. It will erase his memory from the last few hours."

"I think we can blame his amnesia on his head injury and a nice sidewalk curb."

"Sounds like a plan," Snsei said. "Help me administer the anecdote."

Miley turned back to Zach and took his hands. "Where were we?"

With his hands to full to answer, Zach was only too happy to show her. He leaned forward and kissed her, his hands sliding out of hers and to her back. She wrapped her arms around his neck. He pulled away.

"Don't worry," Kyle said. "I'll take care of our unwelcome friend."

Miley laughed. "You want help?"

"Nope. You two love birds enjoy yourselves. You still have to breakup with him."

Miley sighed and rolled her eyes. "Let me help. I'll get us into his house."

Zach watched her go and smiled. Kyle gave him a thumbs up. "Nice one."

Zach nodded. It was good to be a power ranger.

Next Time On Power Rangers Olympic Force: Victor turns his bullying from Kyle to Zach, who tries to hide it from his friends. Meanwhile Miley contemplates her feelings for Zach.


	35. Episode 12: Make It Stop Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own the franchise, but I do own this team.

_*Italic indicates thought_

' ' indicates Zach using sign language

Episode XII: Make It Stop

Chapter One: Don't Tell Them

A/N: Welcome back! I have another episode! please review as always! Enjoy!

"Make it stop; let this end; all these years pushed to the ledge." -"Make It Stop" by Rise Against

Zach held his breath and poked his head out the doorway. He looked left and right. No one was around. He let his breath out and snuck down the hall. He just had to make it to the dojo. He made it out the door and snuck behind the school. He smiled. _I'm gonna make- _a hand snagged his bag and slammed him against the wall. S_o close._

Victor sneered at him. "You're late, bat boy." Zach glared at him, unable to respond because of the two kids holding his arms down. "Aww. What's the matter? Cat got your tongue?" Zach spit in his face. He laughed, then doubled over in pain when one of the kids holding him punched him in the stomach.

Victor stepped forward and grabbed Zach by the throat, he squeezed, cutting off the other boy's air supply. "Wrong choice, bat boy. You know how pathetic you are? I can beat you with one hand." He brought his fist up. Zach felt the other two kids pull his hands behind his back. He kicked at Victor weakly, but it didn't matter. His tormentors punched him in the face, and released his throat.

Zach gasped for air. He tried to free his hands. The two kids ripped his bag off his back roughly and threw it aside. Victor punched Zach in the face again, shooting pain crashed through his jaw. He felt the kids let go and Vcitor knocked his feet out from underneath him. Zach hit the ground hard, knocking the wind out of himself. Before he could move Victor pounced on him, sitting on his stomach.

Victor punched him again and again, giving Zach a headache. He then pinned Zach's hands down by his face and pressed his knee into his chest. Zach's futile attempts to free himself made him laugh. "See how weak you are?" He asked. "Not so brave when Comic Geek and Film Freak aren't here to save you, are you?"

Zach suddenly felt the pressure on top of him disappear. He looked over and saw Pablo and tackled Victor to the ground. He punched the bully in the face. "How do you like it?!" he shouted.

Victor snarled and pushed Pablo off of him. He kicked him in the chest, sending him spiraling backwards into Zach. "Bunch of freaks and losers. This ain't over Bat Boy."

He and his cronies turned and walked away. Pablo got up and looked at Zach. The younger boy was sniffling. Pablo gently grabbed his hands and pulled him to his feet. "Are you ok?" Zach nodded. "You sure?" Another nod. "Ok. Don't worry. When I tell Kyle what happened he'll-" He stopped as Zach put his hand over his mouth. He shook his head, then removed his hand. "You don't want me to tell Kyle?" Zach nodded.

"What about Miley?" Zach shook his head. "Why not? They can help you." Zach shook his head, earnestly. He gave Pablo a pleading look. "Ok. Fine. I don't like it, but it's your choice I suppose."

'Thank you,' Zach signed, mouthing along with the gesture.

"No problem. I guess."

Pablo walked away, and Zach went to grab his bag. He sighed in exasperation as he picked up his bag. One of the straps had been completely torn away at the top. He tore the rest of it off angrily. He swung his bag up onto his back and walked off to the dojo.

-Olympic Force-

"Have you seen Zach?" Miley asked Kyle as she blocked a punch.

"No. Not since school." He ducked as she tried to kick him in the head.

"You think he's ok?" Miley asked, forcing his hands downwards.

"He's fine. If something was wrong he'd tell us." Kyle snapped bis hands up whit all his strength and shoved her backwards.

"Are you sure?" Miley snapped a kick at his chest, causing him to jump back.

"Yeah. Besides, what we should really be talking about is you and Zach." Kyle feigned a punch to her stomach and followed up with a real one to her face.

"What about me and Zach?" Miley asked dropping to the ground. She spun on her back and knocked Kyle to the ground.

"Have you two even really talked since he kissed you?" Kyle asked as Miley jumped on top of him, pinning his hands by his face.

"We've talked," Miley said as Kyle flipped over so he was pinning her down.

"About being a couple?"

"Well...No," Miley admitted bringing g het knees to her chest and kicking him with all her strength.

"Oof! See," Kyle said jumping to his feet. "So are you guys a couple now, or what?"

"I don't know," Miley said getting to her feet. She took a defensive stance.

"What do you mean you don't know?" Kyle asked, swinging at her.

"I mean I don't know," Miley responded ducking. They began to circle each other. "Zach's a great guy. He's sweet, kind, caring, brave, strong-"

"Then what's the problem?!" Kyle asked advancing at her swiftly, causing her to back-up.

"It's just- he's Zach." She spun on her heel and landed a kick to his chest.

"And this is a problem why?" Kyle asked, grabbing her foot as she went in for another kick. He lifted her leg up, throwing her off balance.

"Because...What about the...What if doesn't work?" She landed on her hands and swung her feet over her head, coming to her feet again.

"Like if you guys break up or something?" Kyle asked trying to punch her in the chest.

"Exactly. Things would get really awkward. Plus we need to be able to concentrate on saving the world. Not each other," Miley said ducking and blocking.

"Couldn't have said it better myself," Sensei said coming down the stairs. "Good to see you two are putting your time to good use and concentrating on your skills."

"At least we're able to multitask," Kyle said.

"Hmm," Snesei said. "So, Miley, about you and Zach-"

"Sensei," Miley said. "I don't know of we should be together."

"Thast riddiclus!" Kyle exclaimed. "I've been with alt of girls. I mean a lot."

"I've noticed," Miley said rolling her eyes.

"But I've never had the connection with any of them that you have with Zach. I mean, as far as guys go, they font get much better."

"He has a point," Sensei said.

"You're going along with this?!" Miley asked. "Isn't there a rule or something acai at this?"

"Nope."

Miley sighed. Zach came down the stairs and threw his bag in the corner.

"Hey man," Kyle said.

'Hi,' ,Zach signed.

"You ok?" Kyle asked.

'Yeah why?'

"Well your bag is ripped and I can a see a nice black eye starting to form."

'I fell.'

"You feel? On what a fist?"

'No.'

"Zach what a going on? For the last week you've been having more bruises than usual, and you never want to hang out anymore. Is someone giving you a hard time?"

'No.'

"You sure?" Miley asked.

"Because I'd be happy to-"

"Happy to what Kyle?" Sensei asked, looking amused.

"Oh just have a nice talk with them about being nice to Zach."

Snesei nodded approvingly. Met rolled her eyes. "Right. I can totally see you just talking to someone. No fists involved."

"Shut up," Kyle said.

'Everything is fine,' Zach said. 'Can we just strain please?'

Kyle was about to answer when the alarms went off. "No time for that!" Kyle said.

"Tibbson Street."

"Guys there's a rec center there!" Miley said.

"Let's go, before someone gets hurt," Kyle said leading them out.


	36. Episode 12: Make It Stop Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own the franchise, but I do own this team.

_*Italic indicates thought_

' ' indicates Zach using sign language

Episode XII: Make It Stop

Chapter Two: Over The Line

A/N: Hello fellow power ranger lovers! Heres the next chapter! please, please, please review! Pretty please!

"Make it stop; Let this end; All these years pushed to the edge." - "Make It Stop", by September's Children

The rangers arrived on the scene of the battle to see kids gathering at the fence that boarded the yard of the rec center. Strange half-human, half-goat creatures were trying to get through the fence.

"Satyres!" Miley exclaimed. "What are Satyres doing fighting for Kronos?"

"I have no idea, but they're not going to be for long," Kyle said.

"OLYMPIC FORCE, POWERS OF THE GODS UNLEASHED!"

"Power of Zeus, lord of the sky!"

"Power of Aphrodite, goddess of love!"

"Power of Poseideon, lord of the sea!"

"Defenders of Olympus, saviors of the world!"

The Satyres turned their attention to the rangers.

"Look!" A small boy shouted. "It's the power rangers! We're saved!"

The rangers attacked the Satyres. Zach javelined his spear one, but the Satyre merely dodged it. The us ranger unsheathed his sword and attacked.

Miley ran to the fence. "Getthekifs to the other side!" she said, indicating the side of the yard away from the battle. The older kids started ushering the younger ones to safety, having to drag a couple away from the excitement. Miley spun around and held up her shield to protect t herself.

Meanwhile, Kyle swung his spear in an arc, slashing at the Satyre's stomach. The creature jumped back and snarled at him. He charged the ranger, head down so his sharp horns were dangerous weapons. Kyle lifted his shield up and braced himself. He was surprised the force the creature had behind his charge. Kyle stumbled a little, then the Satyre backed up and attacked again, before the red ranger could regain his footing.

This time Kyle was thrown back a few feet. He groaned as he got to his feet. "I always heard they were helpful creatures," he muttered to himself. He glanced around instinctively and saw Zach was cutting the air with his sword.

The blue ranger swung his sword up and made a small gash in the Satyre's chest. The monster growled and circled the demigod. Zach ran at him swinging his sword. He struck a couple blows, but the Satyre jumped and hopped, avoiding his blows. He ran at Zach, kicking him in the shoulder. Zach felt pain shoot through him and down his arm. He gritted his teeth and swung his word, catching the satyre off guard.

"Stupid demigods," the Satyre hissed. "You haven't seen the last of us."

They disappeared through a red crack. The rangers ran to an alley and de-morphed. Kyle hissed as he gently touched his sore ribs. He lifted his shirt up and saw bruises starting to form on his ribs.

"That looks like it hurts," Miley said.

"I'm fine."

Zach made a fist slowly. His shoulder was sore. Miley winced as she took a step on her ankle. "We should get back to the dojo," she said.

Zach grabbed her arm and and put it over his shoulder. She smiled and leaned on him, oblivious to the pain in his shoulder. She smiled as he became her crutch and they started back to the dojo.

-Olympic Force-

Later that night Zach went to the bathroom and grabbed a couple of painkillers. His shoulder was bruised to the bone. Literally. He gulped down a couple pills and studied himself in the mirror. He had new bruises forming on his jaw and face. He lifted his chin a little and looked at his neck. Finger shaped bruises stood out where Victor had strangled him. He sighed and turned away.

-Olympic Force-

The next day Zach was sitting outside trying to do his homework. A couple of kids walked by. One of them stopped and stared at him. Zach looked up slowly, a 'why don't you take a picture?', look on his face.

The boy smirked and walked on, catching up with his friends.

_The kids around here just keep getting weirder, _he thought, going back to his work.

Meanwhile...

On the other side of the school Kyle and Miley walked into the main hall. A girl walking by laughed at a paper she had in her hand. A boy passing the other way did the same thing. Miley looked to her right and saw a group of kids laughing at a piece of paper they were all gathered around.

"What's going-" she stopped when she saw a paper taped to the wall nearby. She ripped it off and read it. "What. The. Hell..." She showed it to Kyle.

"Reasons why Zach Turner is a loser... He stopped reading it aloud as he read it. "What the- None of this is true...And...where did they get this idea?!" he asked pointing to one of the reasons.

"Who is they?!" Miley asked looking around. She saw more papers plastered on the walls. Pablo was running down the hall tearing them down.

"Guys stop laughing...this isn't funny..." He said as he did.

Kyle turned and saw a couple guys from the soccer team tearing papers out of kids' hands and tearing them in half.

"Stop laughing!" the captain snapped at a couple freshmen.

"Guys cut it out!" Miley said helping Pablo tear the papers down.

"Jerks," he mumbled. "When I see Victor I'm gonna-"

"Wait, Victor?" Kyle asked. "What does he have to do with this?"

"Uh..." Pablo said, realizing his mistake.

"Did Victor do this?" Kyle asked holding the pieces of torn papers in his hand.

"Uh...I promised not to tell..."

"You promised him?!"

"No! Zach..."

"What did you promise Zach?"

"I...I promised not to say. Alright..."

"Pablo," Miley said gently, caressing his arm. He looked at her, finding himself staring at her eyes. "Please tell us what you promised Zach. Everything you know," she said slowly, over mouthing the words. She took his hand in hers.

"I...I..." He faltered a little. "I promised that I wouldn't tell you guys that Victor's been beating Zach up after school."

"What?" Kyle asked.

"He..." Miley stroked his hand with her thumb. "He didn't want me to tell you. Victor's been harassing him for over a week."

"Does that guy ever stop?" Kyle asked.

"Thank you Pablo," Miley said releasing his hand.

He let it fall. "Yeah..." He blinked and took a breath. "Yeah so...like I said...I promised not to tell, and he trusted me. So...I don't really want to betray that trust. You understand, right?"

"What- You just-"

"We understand," Miley said quickly. "We're just worried about Zach."

"Well I'll look out for him. I can help cause...Well...I know."

"Right."

"I'm gonna go get rid of these," he said walking away.

"What was that?" Kyle asked. "He just told us...And then as soon as you holding his hand he just..." Kyle looked at Miley. "What did you do?"

"Seducing skills, one of the skills I inherited," Miley said.

"Wait...did you just use a demigod power on him?"

"Yes, and if you tell Chiron I'll kill you."

"But you're the responsible one-"

"I know. Breaking a rule is not like me, but we had to find out...And he doesn't remember...So what harm does it do?"

"I guess so. Just don't use it on me."

"Don't worry, it's not my favorite. Taking someone's will isn't something I like doing...but so far it's the only skill I have."

"Well if you really wanted to be usedul you can convince Victor to throw himself off the closest cliff, and save me the trouble."

"Not funny."

"Who was joking? I was serious."

"We can't kill him."

"Why not?"

"Becasue murder is generally frowned upon."

"I consider it a public service. He's a selfish little-"

"Hey Zach!" Miley said brightly stepping on Kyle's foot, cutting him off.

'Hey guys.'

"How's the shoulder?"

'Fine. A little sore, but what're you gonna do?' He shrugged; then winced. 'Ow.'

Miley laughed. "You're so cute sometimes, you know that?"

His grin widened. 'Really?'

"Yes."

Kyle looked from one to the other, starting to feel like the third wheel. "Ok..I'm just gonna...Yeah..." He turned and left the two love birds.

"So," Miley said.

'So,' Zach signed.

"Zach, we need to talk-"

_Crap! _'No it's ok. I'll go first. If you don't want to...be with me...then I understand...'

"Oh! I mean..ok. Yeah...that's wanted I was gonna say... We can still be friends..."

'Of course.' _And I can throw myself head first into Tartarus._

"I'm glad you understand."

'That's me. Mr. Understanding.'

Miley laughed and punched his arm..

Meanwhile...

Kyle watched them from a distance.

"Hey man," Pablo said walking up. "What's up with them?" He asked nodding his head at Miley and Zach.

Kyle sighed and shook his head. "Clasic love story dude. He likes her; she likes him. Everybody knows, except for them."

"Sad really."

"Yup."

"So the soccer team snagged the rest of those papers down and destroyed. Nice guys really."

"Thanks man," Kyle said. He clenched his fist as he felt his ring got hotter. "I have to-"

"Go. I understand."

"Thanks dude," Kyle said walking down the hall one way, Miley and Zach walking the other way.


	37. Episode 12: Make It Stop Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own the franchise, but I do own this team.

_*Italic indicates thought_

' ' indicates Zach using sign language

Episode XII: Make It Stop

Chapter Three: Stand Up

A/N: Here's the next chapter! please, please, please review! Pretty please!

"Make it stop; Let this end; All these years pushed to the edge." - "Make It Stop", by September's Children

The rangers arrived on the scene of the battle to see the Satyres chasing people off.

"Hey goat boys!" Kyle shouted. They looked at the rangers. "I believe we have some unfinished business."

"OLYMPIC FORCE, POWERS OF THE GODS UNLEASHED!"

"Power of Zeus, lord of the sky!"

"Power of Aphrodite, goddess of love!"

"Power of Poseideon, lord of the sea!"

"Defenders of Olympus, saviors of the world!"

"More like fools of Olympus, sacrifices of the world!" one of the satyres laughed as the rangers attacked them.

"Hey if I'm going down," Kyle said swinging his spear around. The Satyre jumped back, but the spear tip caught him and burned him. "I'm taking as many of you with me as I possibly can!"

Miley docked and spun around, slamming her shield in the Satyre's face. He jumped back, snarling. Miley smirked. "Stop fighting," she said, trying to over take his will.

Zach jumped to the aide, avoiding the Satyre. The monster lowered its head and charged Zach. He put his shield up, and was knocked backwards. He hissed as heat flashed up to his shoulder. He drew his sword and swung it at the monster. The satyre jumped to the side, dodging Zach's blow. He rammed the blue ranger again, knocking him onto his back.

"Pathetic demigod," the Satyre said, kicking Zach's wrist. He hand spasmed, and the monster kicked his sword away. "You're so weak I don't even need a weapon to beat you."

Zach felt his blood run cold. The words were similar to what Victor had said the day before.

Miley ducked as the Satyre aimed a kick for her head. She slammed her shield in his face. He snarled at her. She looked over and saw Zach unarmed, and on the ground. She felt something slam her from behind and she fell onto the ground. She landed on her hands and rolled. She felt something kick her several times in the back. Her spine arched backwards.

"Ahh!" she screamed in pain. She rolled away and cries out in pain when the Satyre grabbed her arm and twisted it the wrong way. She to her knees, crying in pain. She de-morphed and the Satyre released her.

"Miley!" Kyle shouted. He kicked the Satyre in the head. It snarled and rammed him. Kyle put his shield up and was knocked backwards. He had the breath knocked out of him and lowered his shield a little bit. The satyre charged him again, he got his shield up just in time.e ans felt pain vibrate through his arm. He lowered it and felt something ram into him. It felt like he was hit by a truck. He dropped his shield ans just managed to stay on his feet. The satyre rammed him again, this time he heard ribs crack and felt something sharp pierce his side.

He gasped in pain and fell onto the ground, de-morphed.

All of this was non-existent to Zach as he tried to not get killed. The satyre tries to stomp on him, but he rolled from one side to the other.

_This week sucks! My mom's been home for a total of 7 hours, Miley friend-zoned me, Vcitor's been beating me to a pulp, and now I'm about to be killed by a goat!_

"Ridiculous child! You're friends are about to be destroyed and your next!"

Zach looked over ans saw Kyle was good holding his side, and sliding backwards. Miley was lying on the ground, while the Satyre that had attacked her was heading for Kyle.

He clenched his fists. _ I'm not weak. I'm not weak. I'm not weak! I'm the son of the sea god! _He put his legs around one of the Satyre's and twisted his hips. The satyre fell to the ground and Zach entangled himself. He got up and ran to his sword. He picked it up and turned around, stabbing it into the Satyre. The monster screeched and he twisted the blade,disintegrating it to ash.

He smiled and tossed his sword into the air a little. He ran to where Kyle was and slashed the Satyre across the back. It screamed and turned around. He jabbed his sword into its chest. It disintegrated and he moved onto the next one. This one put up more of a fight and kicked him. He blocked it with his shield and slammed it against the Satyre's face. He swung his sword several times and destroyed the monster.

He knelt down in front of Kyle. 'Are you ok?'

"Yeah. Fine." He looked over ans saw Miley. "We should-" the Satyres grew back in giant form. "Scratch that. I'll morph again and-"

'No! You're to injured. Let me handle it.'

"Ok. I'll go check on Miley."

Zach nodded.

"Animal, zord mode!"

He found himself in the cockpit of his dolphin zord. He drew the sign for attack, and the dolphin's mouth opened, sending a blue blast towards the fist satyre. It hit the monster on the shoulder. It snarled and advanced towards him. The dolphin moved up and flew around as if it was swimming in water. It's tail whacked the Satyre in the face, sending it stumbling backwards. Zach drew the sign for attack again, and destroyed the first satyre.

He focused in the next two coming towards him. He drew the sign for attack, but the Satyre jumped to the side. The dolphin swam through the air and whacked the monster in the legs. It was knocked off balance, and Zach destroyed it. He turned his attempt n to the final one. This one was a bit trickier to tackle. He had to dodge a charge from the creature's giant horns, but wasn't so lucky the second time. His zord was jolted back, and flopped around a bit to regain itself. Zach aimed another blast, but the Satyre dodged it easily. Zach racked his brain for an idea. After all, he was the idea guy.

He smiled as a plan formed. He flew his dolphin over the monster and whacked its head, then the elegant zord flipped and whacked the Satyre from behind; while avoiding being caught. He sent three blasts, he after another at the blundering creature. He smiled when it blew up in a cloud of ash.

_ Yes!_

"Nike be praised!" Kyle shouted from where he was hiding with Miley, not that Zach knew he was saying it though.

-Olympic Force-

Zach ran to his friends. 'Are you ok?'

"Yeah," Kyle said. "If I've been worse. Miley's out cold though," he said, nodding to where he'd set her down sitting against a wall.

Zach knelt down next to her and brushed a piece of dark hair out of her face. 'We should take her to the dojo," he signed turning back to Kyle.

"I agree," the red ranger said, standing up.

Zach ignored the dull throbbing and numbing feeling in his arm and picked Miley up. He hugged her close to his chest, so that she might've been able to hear his heartbeat.

Kyle smiled at the two rangers.

-Olympic Force-

When they got back to the dojo Sensei looked after Miley while Zach and Kyle talked.

"Great job finishing them off," Kyle said holding a couple pieces of gauze to his side, trying to stop the bleeding.

'Thanks,' Zach replied. 'I hope Miley will be ok.'

"I'm sure she will. And who knows? Maybe after she finds out you saved her life, and carried her back, despite your hurt arm, she'll go out with you? What?" he added at the look on Zach's face. "To soon? To soon," he decided nodding. "Look, being friend-zoned isn't the worst thing in the world."

'Yes it is.'

"No it isn't."

'You just say that because you're...You.'

"Me? What about me?"

'You're the hot, popular football player, who's also a black belt. The girls are pretty much banging down your door.'

"Yeah," Kyle said nodding and smiling satisfactorily.

'See what I mean?'

"Ok true, but until she comes around just have some fun with other girls."

'What girls? The ones who avoid me because they can't understand me, or the ones who laugh at me, thinking because I can't hear them I can't tell their doing it?'

"Ok point taken. Hmm...maybe it is worst thing in the world."

Zach looked at his watch. 'I suggest we get back before they send the truant officers after us.'

"Our school doesn't have truant officers. Right?" Zach gave him a knowing looking. "Sensei we have to get back!" he grabbed his bag and ran up the stairs.

Zach started laughing. Chiron shook his head. "What does he think a truant officer does?"

'I dunno,' Zach signed. 'But that was funny.' He walked over to Miley and knelt beside her. He touched her face gently. She smiled and opened her eyes.

"Hey Zach."

'Hey. How do you feel?'

"A little drowsy. And my head hurts."

'I'm sorry,' He signed. He helped her sit up.

"We have to get back to school," she said. "I have some aspirin in my locker."

'Better not let the teachers see that. You know how they can over react when they see pills in someone's locker.'

"Tell me about it." She stood up slowly and stumbled a little, hut Zach caught her. She looked at him and blushed. "Uh...we should go."

'Right,' Zach signed, his heart rate picking up. 'We should.'

-Olympic Force-

"How's the head?" Kyle asked Miley upon seeing her after the final bell.

"Fine. Have you decided what to do about Victor?"

"Yeah," Kyle said thinking back to the battle earlier. "Nothing."

"Nothing?"

"Yeah. If we fight Zach's battles they'll never stop picking on him. We need to let him deal with this in his own way. We should let him know that we'll stand by him, but he has to stand on his own feet. Let him deal with it in his own way."

Miley gave him a doubtful look. "Did that monster hit you really hard on the head?"

"No, I'm just seeing what it's like to act responsible."

"Well stop it's scaring me."

"Hey, as leader I reserve the right to try and act like an adult."

"As your follower and team mate I reserve the right to tell you you're acting like a clown when you do it."

"So you think I should take back my earlier decision about Victor?"

"No. You're right. Zach should fight his own battles."

"See? So, speaking of Zach-"

"Oh Kyle," she groaned, leaning dramatically against the wall. "Don't start this again."

"Come on. The poor guy just wants a shot."

No. And besides he already said not being with me like that is ok, so let's move on."

"Please all guys say that. In reality though, he's dying inside."

"I don't think it's that bad."

"I think it is."

"Well, it's not. I don't feel that way about him. He's just...Zach. That's it."

Fine," Kyle said, knowing trying to changer her mind wouldn't be possible. "Just keep telling yourself that."

-Olympic Force-

Meanwhile...

On the other side of the school Zach was finishing a make-up test. He answered the last question and handed it in to his teacher. He left the classroom and walked down the hall to meet up with Miley. He noticed a piece of paper taped to his locker as he approached. He took it down and looked it over. He got a sick feeling in his stomach and his hands started shaking. He tore the paper into tiny bits.

A hand snagged his shirt and threw him onto the ground.

"Hey Bat Boy," Victor sneered.

Zach stared furiously at him. _That's it! _He quickly out his legs around one of Victor's. He flipped over stripped the older boy. Zach jumped to his feet as Vcitor stood up.

"You shouldn't have done that!"

Zach ducked and punched him in the ribs.

_ I'm sick of people picking on me because I'm deaf! I tired of being a constant target! What make me so bad just for being myself! Leave. Me._ Alone! He punched the bully in the face with each final word. _Just stop!__ I've been bullied non-stop for years! Just stop! Stop it! _He kicked Vitcor in the chest, knocking him onto his back.

"This isn't over Bat Boy!" Victor said getting to his feet. He ran down the hall and out a door.

Zach smirked. _I might be deaf, but I still have feelings. _

He grabbed his bag feeling victorious. He picked up the torn pieces of paper ans threw them away. _Kyle and Miley must've known about that paper. They just didn't tell me._

"Hey Zach," Miley said when she saw him. "How'd the rest of your day go?"

'Fine,' Zach signed. 'I took care of something I should've a long time ago.'

"Well Chiron has us excised from practice today to recover, so I think we should get smoothies," Kyle said.

"I'm there!" Miley said.

'Me too!'

"Lets go then," Kyle said leading his team mates away.

Next time on Power Rangers Olympic Force: the rangers start to notice strange things happening with thier families, and start to wonder about the credibility of their godly parents.


	38. Episode 13: Voices of the Past pt1 ch1

Disclaimer: I do not own the franchise, but I do own this team.

_*Italic indicates thought_

' ' indicates Zach using sign language

Episode XIII: Voices of the Past pt 1

Chapter One: Strange Beginnings

A/N: Yeah! We've reached the first multi-part episode! Who else is excited? :) Please review!

"Family is the most important thing in the world"." -Princess Diana

Kyle smiled as he he pulled his duffel out from under his bed.

"Kyle!" Sophia said running into his room. "Kyle are you ready?!"

"Not yet," he told her, picking up his you get sister and setting her down on his bed.

"Why are your clothes all red?"

"It's just my shirts, and sweaters," he said. "Besides red is an amazing color."

"Nuh uh!"

"Uh huh!"

"Nuh uh!"

He smiled and started tickling her. She squealed with delight and laughed. He picked her up and threw other onto bed.

"Kyle!" Mandy shouted running into his room. She jumped up onto his back.

"Oh no!" he shouted in fake fear. "I'm being attacked!"

Mandy laughed as he grabbed her tiny wrists in his hands and swung her around. He threw her next to Sohpia. The twins laughed in unision. Their light brown eyes sparkling with happiness.

"Kyle are you happy to go to Maine?" Sophia asked.

"I am," Kyle said, resuming his packing. For his school break his family was going to Maine for a skiing trip. Or snowboarding and tubing as far as Kyle and his sister's were concerned.

"We get to see snow!" Mandy cheered.

"Have you ever seen snow?" Sophia asked.

"No," Kyle said throwing a few sweaters into his bag. "It's to warm here for snow." His phone chimed with a text message.

"Bing, Bing, Bing!" the twins chorused together.

"Thank you for your help," he said. They smiled. He checked the text. "Uh girls, I have somewhere to go, so you should probably leave my room now."

"Don't be late for the plane!" Mandy said.

"I won't," he said smiling. "Don't worry."

-Olympic Force-

"You ready Miles,?" Miley's dad asked coming into her room.

"Almost," Miley answered. "I just have a couple more things to pack."

"Ok. We leave for LA in three hours."

Miley rolled her eyes. "Relax dad. I'll be ready by then."

"Ok," he said, leaving her room.

Miley smiled. For break she and her dad were going to a week long film festival in Los Angeles. "This so going to be awesome," she said.

She grabbed her phone as it went off. She checked the text then zipped her bag up. "Hey dad!" she called bounding down the stairs. "I have to go say bye to some friends. Be back soon!"

"Ok!" he replied from the kitchen. "Don't be late!"

"I won't!"

-Olympic Force-

Zach winked at Triton. 'I'm leaving today buddy,' He signed. 'You gonna miss me?'

Titan blinked, then sat on his rock.

Zach smiled. 'I wish you were coming with me buddy.'

For his school break Zach was going to Hawaii with his mom. She was going to a realtor confrence, but Zach was going to relax.

'Surfing!' he signed, pantomining being on a surfboard. He felt his phone vibrate in his pocket. He took it out and read the text. He smiled and left his room. He still had a few hours until his flight. He ran down the stairs and out the front door.

-Olympic Force-

Kronos watched the rangers through his orb. "How interesting," he said.

"Lord Kronos?" Coeus asked, confused.

"The demigods appear to have a particular fondness for their families."

"Really? Maybe we can use this information against them!"

"Quiet fool!" Kronos snapped. "I'm thinking. Hmm...Yes. This information can indeed be used against them. Summon Typhon!" He smiled as Coeus scurried away. "I have need for his services."

-Olympic Force-

The rangers arrived at the dojo and proceeded down to the secret dojo where Chiron was. "Hey," Kyle said.

"Hey," Miley answered.

'Hello.'

"Hello rangers," Chiron said. "Have you prepared for your vacations?"

They all looked at each other. "How did you-" Miley began.

"I'm an immortal centaur," he said.

"Well we were going to tell you," Kyle said. "It's just-"

"Relax," Chiron said holding up his hand. "You all deserve a break."

"Really?"

"Yes. You've been working extremely hard the last few months to defeat the titans. I think some rest would be good for you." The rangers smiled. "And if there's an attack, I'll find a way to bring you back here."

'Agreed,' Zach signed.

"Where are you three going by the way?"

"My parents are taking me and me sisters skiing up north," Kyle said.

"My dad and I are going to LA for a week long film festival," Miley said .

'My mom's going to a confrence in Hawaii and I'm tagging along today on the beach.'

"What?!" Kyle said. "I'm freezing my but off in the snow, while you're surfing?"

"You know how to swim, right?" Miley asked.

'Maybe. But I can't drown. My dad's the king of the sea.'

"True," Kyle said.

"Are you doing anything while we're gone, Sensei Chiron?" Miley asked.

"Well since I don't have classes I'll be going to Olympus."

"Cool," Kyle said.

-Olympic Force-

"You called for me, my king?" Typhon asked.

"Yes," Kronos said, clicking the fingers off the arm of his throne."I want you to take out those pesky demigods."

"Is there anything specific you'd like me to do?"

"Yes. Attack them through their family. Take this," he tossed something to Typhon. "Use it to get them."

"As you wish," Typhoon said smiling.

-Olympic Force-

"Kristen!" Dick shouted from their bedroom. "Have you seen my wool sweater?"

"You aren't bringing that!"

"Why not?"

"Because it's hideous," Kyle's mom answered walking out of the master bathroom.

"Have you seen Kyle?" he asked her as she put a bag of toiletries in their large duffel.

"Um, the twins said something about him leaving for a little bit."

"He'd better not be late. We have a flight to catch after all."

"Don't worry. He'll be here."

Dick smiled. They snapped their heads around as they heard a crash. "What was that?"

They suddenly felt woozy as they collapsed on the ground, unconscious.

-Olympic Force-

Miley's dad put his laptop in his carrying case. _I can't wait until we leave, _ he thought to himself. _I can finally get some alone time with Miley._

He had noticed that in the past few months Miley had been spending a lot more time on her martial arts than normal. He'd noticed the bruises and bandages appearing on her arms and face. "She needs a less dangerous hobby," he said.

He turned around and gasped, dropping the books on the ground. He backed up in fear his back was against the wall. He started to fell drowsy and suddenly collapsed on the ground.

-Olympic Force-

Rachel quickly arrived home. She had to get packed for her realtor conference. She walked upstairs and checked Zach's room. No sign of him. She shrugged. He knew what time they were leaving. She went into her room and changed, then began to start packing. She heard the floor creak being her. She spun around fell to the ground unconscious.

-Olympic Force-

Meanwhile...

Kyle laughed as he went to get smoothies with Miley and Zach. "One peanut butter, one raspberry, and one strawberry-bannana please."

Zach paid and they waited for their drinks. Kyle smiled at them.

"Can you believe how long it's been since...all of this started," Miley said.

"I know," Kyle answered as they sat down outside, after getting their drinks.

'Hard to believe sometimes,' Zach signed.

"I know," Kyle said. "I mean, people don't become super heroes everyday."

"We're not super heroes," Miley said.

"Yes we are."

"I can tell you though, after we became, heroes," she gave Kyle a look, "I was expecting weird stuff to start happening."

'I know,' Zach signed. 'I'm still half prepared for Titan to announce he's a teenage mutant ninja turtle, or something.'

Kyle and Miley both laughed. "Sure," Kyle dispelling his eyes. "Because that can totally happen."

"Yeah," Miley said. "It's about as likely finding out you're a demigod."

Kyle was about to reply when their rings got hot. "Of course."

"Come on," Miley said as they stood. "On last fight before our vacation."

They threw their smoothies away and ran to the scene of the battle.


	39. Episode 13: Voices of the Past pt1 ch2

Disclaimer: I do not own the franchise, but I do own this team.

_*Italic indicates thought_

' ' indicates Zach using sign language

Episode XIII: Voices of the Past pt 1

Chapter Two: Unbeatable

A/N: I haves another chapter! Yay! Please read and review! Pretty please please please!

"Family is the most important thing in the world"." -Princess Diana

The rangers arrived on the scene of the battle saw the titans attacking people.

"OLYMPIC FORCE, POWERS OF THE GODS UNLEASHED!"

"Power of Zeus, lord of the sky!"

"Power of Aphrodite, goddess of love!"

"Power of Poseideon, lord of the sea!"

They attacked the monsters hard on. Zach ducked and used his spear to pin several titans to the ground. He unsheathed his sword and hacked at the ones attacking him. He beheaded one and knocked another off of its feet. He slammed his shield into several more. He stepped back as another titan took a swing at him, then stabbed his sword through it. He kicked our and pushed several into each other, causing them to knock each other over.

Kyle spun and landed the bottom of his foot square on one of the titan's cheats. It was thrown backwards into more. He stabbed his spear into one then quickly used the blunt end to knock another down. He submerge spear and stabbed it, then related the sequence twice more. "You titans need to chill," he said destroying another three. "Learn to live a little!" He blocked a titan sword with his shield and stabbed it with his spear.

Miley there he spear javelin style and it pierced two titans straight through the chest. She kicked another away, then punched it in the chest. She unsheathed her sword and landed a blow on several more. "I was hoping I wouldn't have to deal with you idiots today," she said swinging her sword again. "But don't worry, I'll make sure to get rid of you fast!" She stabbed her sword through another and smashed the hilt into another's head. She kicked another's feet out from under it and stabbed it.

"How would you rangers like to take on someone a little fiercer than titan foot soldiers?"

Kyle destroyed the last one and turned around. He found himself facing a fierce looking monster. It had the head of a human, but with red eyes and snakes conjunction it's scalp. It had the torso of a human, but below the waist it had hoped coiled up at the end. They hissed and slithered as he moved. His arms were human, but his wrists ended in about a hundred smaller snakes. Kyle felt his stomach shrivel up in fear when he looked into the monster's eyes. "Who are you?" He asked Zach and Miley joined him.

"I'm Typhon!"

Miley made a small gasp. "Oh no."

Typhoons hand shot out.

"Move!" Kyle shouted, diving to the side. Miley dove the other way. "Zach!"

The blue ranger hadn't moved fast enough and found Typhon's snakes wrapping around his arm. The snakes constricted, making him whimper. They grew him into the ground, knocking the wind put of him. "Zach!" Miley said pulling him to his feet. Typhon smiled. One of the snakes on his head opened its mouthed. Miley felt her old run cold when she heard her dad's terrified scream. "Dad!"

Kyle picked up his spear and ran at Typhon. The monster smiled and another snake opened it mouth. Kyle hopelessness when he heard his twins sisters' screams. His heart raced. _No! Its not real! It can't be!,_He dropped his spear and put his hands to the sides of his helmet; as if that could keep the sound out.

Zach could tel that what ever was distressing his friends was probably a noise. He picked up Kyle's fallen spear and threw it as hard as he could. One of the snakes on Typhon's head grabbed the spear. The monster smiled as he reached up and a bunch of his arm snakes grabbed it and broke it into three pieces. Zach's eyes widened. _Oh no!_

The screaming stopped and Kyle grabbed his sword. "You're dead!"

"Think so?" Typhon asked, amused. Another snake opened its mouth and Kyle heard his mother screaming. His heart broke and he fell to his knees.

"Stop! Stop it! Stop it!"

Miley was still hearing her dad and hasn't moved. Zach sighed and snatched up his own spear and chucked it. Typhon smiled and raised his hand. The snakes caught the spear and broke it into half, throwing the pieces down at the blue ranger.

"Pathetic attempt, Son of Poseideon. You may be immune to my fear inducing screams, but your weapons can't get me!"

_We'll see about that._ Zach took out his Apollo power coin. "Power of Apollo, god of the sun and poetry!" His golden bow appeared and he nocked an arrow. He drew the bow back to its full draw and let it fly. Typhon smirked as he opens his mouth and swallowed the arrow whole. Zach gulped and and shot two more arrows. Typhon's snakes grabbed at them an snapped them. _What the hell! The spear shafts are made of metal, and the arrows are light metals! How can he break them?!_

"Surprised, Son of Poseideon?" Typhon boomed. "I was created to destroy Zeus himself! I will not b e defeated by mere children!" Zach glanced at his friends. They were still on their knees trying to black out the agonzing screams of their loved ones. Typhon raised his arms and thunder clouds gathered. "I am the storm monster! Father of the scariest creatures!" Lightning flashed down from the sky and zapped Zach back several feet.

"Ahhh!" Zach screamed in pain and fear. He landed on his back and rolled to the side to avoid being fried. He raised his shield and a other bolt of lightning bounced off.

Kyle heard his best friend's cry. He took a deep breath and stood up. _The screams aren't real. They aren't real. They aren't real! _He saw the storm clouds and smiled. He dropped his shield and raised his arms. Lightning crackles and another bolt shot down at Zach. Kyle stopped it right before it hit the blue ranger. He redirected it towards Typhon. "You aren't the only one that can catch lightning!" He sent another bolt of lightning at the monster.

Typhon laughed and zapped at Zach again. The blue ranger felt electricity zap at him. He quickly got to his feet and out of the way. He ran to Miley and pulled her to her feet. The pink ranger regained control of herself and took out her power coin. "Power of Hephasteus, god of the forge and fire!" She put the coin on her sword and flames appeared on the blade. "Lets see of you can handle the heat!" She swung the sword at Typhon. The monster smiled its snakes-for-hands jumped at her. She jumped back, but they grabbed her sword and wrenched it out of her hand.

"That's impossible!" Kyle sputtered. "They can't...How..."

"Hahahaba! You demigods are doomed!"

The rangers re-grouped.

'He's immune to all our attacks!'

"I know," Kyle said.

His teammates looked to their leader in earnest.

"What do we do now?!"


	40. Episode 13: Voices of the Past pt1 ch3

Disclaimer: I do not own the franchise, but I do own this team.

_*Italic indicates thought_

' ' indicates Zach using sign language

Episode XIII: Voices of the Past pt 1

Chapter Three: Doubt

"Family is the most important thing in the world"." -Princess Diana

Kyle was at a loss. Their weapons and even the power coins were useless. He smiled. "Lets use our demigod powers."

"Becasue I can totally see how mine would help," Miley said doing her eyes.

"It's the only thing we've got." Kyle signed 'demigod powers' to Zach. The blue ranger nodded.

'I need water though.'

'No problem.' Kyle couldn't believe he hadn't thought of sign language as an effective means for communication in battle before.

Kyle raised his hands and pictured the clouds becoming heavy with water. Soon fat drops of rain began falling. 'There you go!'

Zach smiled and began pulling the droplets together to form a blob. He spread it out around him and sent a rush at Typhon. It splashed at him with the power of the sea. Typhon smirked and wiped the water from his face. "That all you got, Son of Poseideon?"

Kyle gritted his teeth and sent bolt after bolt of lightning at Typhon. The monster smiled and caught them, throwing them back. The rangers scattered in every direction to avoid being hit.

"What now?" Miley asked.

"Hahah. You children are in over your heads. Your powers are not strong enough! Being raised by mortals has weakened you! No surprise they were easy to get rid of."

The rangers felt their blood run cold.

_The screams weren't real. They weren't real. They weren't!_

Kyle didn't know what to do. Nothing was working. He could tell Zach was tired from using his powers. Things were definitely not going well.

"Time to end your pathetic lives!" Typhon suddenly stopped when the cracks glowed red. He growled. "I'll be back."

The rangers de-morphed and re-grouped. "He wasn't serious when he said that about our families. Right?" Miley asked.

"No," Kyle said, not believing his own words.

The rangers all looked at each other, then made a mad dash for their homes.

-Olympic Force-

"Mom! Dick!" Kyle shouted opening the door. He walked upstairs. "Girls!"

He walked into his parents' bedroom and gasped. "Mom! Dick!" He crouched over them and felt their pulses. They were alive. He checked. The didn't look injured. He ran to the girls' room and found them unconscious too. He felt his breath hitch. "No!" he sobbed. Sophia! Mandy! Wake-up! Girls, please!" He shook them gently, but they wouldn't wake-up. He carefully picked Sophia up and put her on her bed. He did the same with Mandy. The he collapsed against the wall and sobbed.

"This is all my fault!" He knew thus had happened because he was a ranger and a demigod. He got up and went back to his parents' room. He put his .I'm in their bed, and with a bit more difficulty, Dick too. He shook his head.

"This is Becasue of you!" He screamed at the ceiling. "Dad!" he spat the word put bitterly. "Zeus!" He needed help. He ran out of the house and locked the door, hoping to keep them safe, and headed for the dojo.

-Olympic Force-

"Dad!" Miley said running into the house. "Dad!" She dashed up the stairs to his room. "Dad!" She screeched when she saw him on the floor. "Dad wake-up! Wake-up!" she shook him uselessly. She checked his pulse. "He's alive." She felt like crying. "Dad."

She never wanted him to get hurt. Never. She grabbed him under his arms and put him in his bed. She started crying. "This is...No. this is your fault! Mom! This is because off you!" She ran out of the room heading for the dojo.

-Olympic Force-

Zach reached his house in record time. He burst into the hall and saw his mom's stuff by the door. He ran upstairs and found her unconscious in her room.

_Mom!_ He shook her in a vain attempt to wake her up. _Mom! Please! Wake-up! Please! _He felt helpless as her body moved with the motion of his shaking. He wanted to cry. _No! This ain't fair! This happened because I'm a ranger! Becuase my dad is- _He felt anger course through him. _My dad. _

_Poseideon! _

He picked his mom up and dragged her to her bed and set her down on it gently. _ Don't worry mom. I'll figure out something. I'll think of a way to fix this. I promise._

He left the house and sprinted for the dojo.

-Olympic Force-

Chiron was downstairs in the secret dojo wondering how the battle was going when three, very distressed looking rangers ran down.

"Sensei, we need help!" Kyle said. "Typhon has done something to our families!"

"What?"

"They're all unconscious and they won't wake up!" Miley said, tears glistening on her cheeks. "What's wrong with them?

"It's just a spell," Chiron assured them. "I've felt with the evil ways of Kronos's monster before. Once you defeat Typhon then everything will go back to normal. Just like it always does."

'How?! All of our attacks didn't even hurt him! Our weapons were useless and our demigod powers were just as pitiful!'

Chiron thought about what to say. "I realize that its difficult-"

"Difficult?!" Kyle asked. "It's impossible. I don't mind risking my own life for Olympus and the world, but not my family's! My sisters are only five! Five! They can barely spell their own names! We've spent the last month risking out lives for the gods, and when we need them they're nowhere to be found!"

"Kyle! Relax. I said it was difficult. Not impossible. Typhon is one of the fiercest monsters tartarus has to offer. He was created by the great pit of evil itself."

"Then what do we do?" Miley asked. "My powers are no good, and Zach and Kyle's aren't strong enough."

"The best way to strengthen them will be to practice-"

"But that could take weeks even months. We have hours."

"I know," Chiron said. He bit his lip. There was one way...but it was risky. He saw the look of pure terror on their faces. Typhon induced fear as a specialty. Chiron knew he must've used his fake screams, his invulnerability, and put a spell on their loved ones to scare the rangers. And it was working. He sighed. "I have an idea on how to strengthen your powers quickly."

"How?!" Miley asked jumping at the idea.

"You're parents' power coins."

"What about them?"

'They have power coins and we weren't told about it?!'

"Yes, because they coins allow you access to their powers and weapons. As their children you don't need the coins to have that access."

"So then why are you telling us?"

"Because having the coins will give you full power."

"Then let's get them!" Kyle said.

"It's not that simple. We're talking about power you guys might not be able to control. The last time a child of Aphrodite had the power coin it started the Trojan war. The last time a son of Posieon had the sea god's power coin a tsunami killed thousands of people. This power can't always be contained...but it might be our only hope."

Kyle looked at the others. He remembered when Zach could've destroyed the city because he didn't know how to use his powers. It was a huge risk. But... "We don't have another choice. Typhon has to be stopped."

'I say we go for it.'

"Me too."

Chiron looked at the three demigods, then nodded. "Very well. On one condition. After the battle you give the coins back to me for safe keeping. The lat thing I need is for three teenagers with the power to destroy the world in their pockets."

"Deal," Kyle said smiling.

"Deal," Miley agreed.

'Deal.'

"Ok. Now we have a second problem. The three specific coins we're looking for are hidden."

Kyle rolled his eyes. "Of course. Because it would be a shame if something we're to be easy."

"I may have away to fins them though. You three three can ask your parents for the locations."

"But we don't know how to contact them," Miley said.

"The statues," Kyle said. "I bet these statues might help."

Chiron nodded. "An excellent idea Kyle."

"Lets go." The red ranger approached the statue of Zeus. He around. Miley was across from him at her mom's statue, and Zach wasn't the entrance at Posideon's. He looked at the statue a closed his eyes. He put his hand on it.

_Dad. If you can hear me I need your help. I need your power coin to defeat Typhon. Please. I can handle the power._

He paused waiting for an answer.

_Prove it, _a voice said in his head.

_Ok._

He felt the floor shift under him. It was like he was being squeezed in a tube, and then it stopped. Gone were the quiet sounds of the dojo. He heard people talking all around him. Talking and telling. Wind whipped around and blew at his clothes. _Wind? _ He opened his eyes and turned around taking in his surroundings.

"Where am I?"

A/ N: dum dum dum...cliffy! Please review!

Next time in Power Rangers Olympic Force: the rangers are tested to see if they can handle the responsibility of total power over their parental domains.


	41. Episode 14: Voices of the Past pt2 ch1

Disclaimer: I do not own the franchise, but I do own this team.

_*Italic indicates thought_

' ' indicates Zach using sign language

Episode XIV: Voices of the Past pt 2

Chapter One: Finding the Path

"Family is the most important thing in the world"." -Princess Diana

_Last time on Power Rangers Olympic Force:_

_"Typhon has done something to our families! They're all unconscious and they won't wake up!"_

_"Once you defeat Typhon then everything will go back to normal."_

_"How?!"_

_"You're parents' power coins. You three three can ask your parents for the locations."_

_Dad. If you can hear me I need your help. I need your power coin to defeat Typhon. Please. I can handle the power._

_Prove it_.

_Ok._

_Kyle opened his eyes and turned around taking in his surroundings._

_"Where am I_?

He was standing in a giant stone temple. Big pillars held up the ceiling. He looked down at himself. He wore leather sandals and a white toga. He saw someone, a boy by the looks of it, standing nearby. "Excuse me," he said. "Where's am I?"

"Seriously? You don't know?"

"Um...I have a bad memory."

"Zeus's temple genius."

Kyle walked closer. The boy was wearing the same clothes he was. The bottomed at him. Kyle's eyes widened. The boy had the same dark hair and sky blue eyes. The boy narrowed his eyes, recognizing some of his own facial features in this younger person.

"You're like me," Kyle said.

"I have no idea what you're talking about," the 20 year old replied evenly. A breeze we into the temple and pushed Kyle's toga around. The red ranger stopped the breeze and pushed it back at the other boy.

"Nice to meet you brother."

The other boy regarded him, then smiled. "Nice to meet you too." He held out his hand. "I'm Heracles."

Kyle was momentarily stunned. "Kyle."

"What're you doing here Kyle?"

"Looking for something. Where is here?"

"A temple of Zeus, just outside of Athens."

"Athens. Athens, Greece?"

"The very same. Now back to my question, what're you doing here?"

"I'm part of a team of demigods fighting Kronos, and I need dad's power coin."

"Kronos? Isn't he in tarturus?"

"Not for long if I don't find that coin. Do you know where it is?"

"Yes."

"Are you going to tell me?"

"No."

"What?! Why not?!"

"Because I don't know where it is."

"But...You...you just said..."

Heracles shrugged. "I can't tell you. I really don't know. I've heard rumors."

"What if you come with me?"

"You mean, like on a quest?"

"Yeah."

"Will it be dangerous?"

Kyle thought about it for a minute. "Probably yes."

"Like, possible death, dangerous?"

"Most likely."

"I'm in! Let's go little bro."

Kyle smiled and ran after Heracles out of the temple.

-Olympic Force-

One minute Miley was standing in the dojo, the next thing she knew she wasn't. She looked around. She wore a Greek-style dress and leather sandals. She was standing in a room with couches and a shrine with her mom's statue in it. She heard someone coming down the hall.

A stunning girl walked into the room. She had the same soft, dark hair as Miley and amazing green eyes. She asked with absolute grace and confidence. Her dress fell on her and suited her body shape well. This girl was certainly breath taking. She looked to be about Miley's age. "Hello," she said.

"Hi," Miley said uncertainly.

"You're a daughter of Aphrodite."

Miley blinked. "Good guess."

The girl shrugged and sat down on a couch with plush cushions. "Noboy can look as stunning as you and not be the offspring of my mother."

"Your mother?" Miley asked sitting opposite the girl. "You're a demigod."

"Yes. I'm Theba."

"Miley."

"Nice to meet you. If you don't mind my asking, why are you here?"

"I'm in war, fighting Kronos. I need mom's power coin."

"Her coin. I see."

"Do you know where it is?"

"Yes. It's in this house somewhere."

"Can you tell me where?"

"No. I cannot. But, we are having a parry here tonight, and Asul, he's a local favorite, he can tell you."

"Is he a demigod too?"

"No. But mom gave him the coin because he keep her children away. All you have to do is convince him to give it to you. And be aware that simply using your beauty won't be enough."

Miley nodded. "Ok. What does he look like?"

Theba smiled. "He'll be the one with the crowd of girls around him."

Miley smiled. She'd always avoided attention form boys, but she knew how to get it.

"So tell me," Theba said pulling her legs up onto the couch. "How many boys chase you around?"

Miley smiled and mimicked her half-sister's pose. "Not many."

"Really? Child of beauty, and they don't follow you like puppy dogs?"

"Not really. There's one guy though."

"Oo. What's he like? Cute? Hot? Smart?"

"Intresting. He's the son of Poseideon."

"Hm...sea god. Not bad. You gotta watch out for those boys though."

"Why?"

"I dunno. They seem...dangerous."

Miley laughed. "He's not dangerous."

"Don't be so sure," Theba replied plucking several grapes from a bowl.

-Olympic Force-

Zach opened his eyes and looked around. _Well crap,_ he thought. _Where am I?_

He was on a cliff with a statue of his dad carved in. He wore a white toga and was barefoot. He saw someone standing a few feet away. He walked over to them. It was a man who looked to be in his early twenties. Zach approached him cautiously. The man was just staring out at the sea, ignoring the blue ranger.

"Hello brother," the man said turning to look at Zach. He had the same dark hair with sliver streaks and familiar facial features.

'Who are you?'

"My name is Triton."

'Triton? As in, son of Poseideon?'

"Yes."

'I'm the son of Poseideon too.'

"I know." He gave Zach a look of disdain. "I've never liked the demigods."

'Not my problem.'

"It should be, because you need my help."

'What?'

"You're here for what the rest of them want, right? The coin?"

'Yeah but-'

"Too bad. I'm not letting some, deaf-half-god like you take it. You're too weak for it."

Zach glared at him. 'Hey! You're a jerk. I don't care if you hate me, but I have to save my mom! I've mad decisions that have put her in danger, and I have to save her. Oh, and Kronos could possibly destroy the world!'

This had him taken a back for a minute. "Kronos? As in dad's dad, Kronos?"

'Yeah.'

Titan clenched his fists. He'd always said he didn't want to help the demigods. All the ones he'd met were selfish and power hungry. But not this one. This one seemed different. He could see the sincerity in his half-brother's eyes. He closed his eyes. _ I'm going to have to do the right thing here? Aren't I? _"I'll help you," he said. "Just, promise me I won't regret doing this."

'Deal. Where is ?'

Titan pointed over the cliff, to the sea hitting the rocks below. "Would you like to jump first?"

Zach peered over the edge. 'Are you serious?'

Titan rolled his eyes. "You won't die."

Zach glanced at him, then steeled himself. Dispite his misgivings, he didn't want to look like a chicken to Titan. He took a deep breath and jumped into the churning sea. He was free falling for a few minutes, giving him a weightless feeling before slamming into the water feet first. He felt the water close around him like a blanket. Instinctively he took a breath. The water didn't bother him as he felt the oxygen fill his lungs. _This is the strangest thing I've ever done._

He saw a cloud of water beside him as Titan joined him in the surf. "Good job. Quite a few don't have the guts to jump from a fatal height."

'What! That was fatal?!'

"Relax. You're not dead are you? The water protects you."

'Ok then.'

"Just don't jump from a building. Only Zeus's nutcases can do that."

Zach laughed, causing bubbles to come out of his mouth. Titan was starting to grow on him. 'Ok, where now?'

"Follow me," Titan answered swimming off into the murky water.

Zach started swimming after him. Titan glided along like he was being pulled by a current, with Zach hot on his tail.


	42. Episode 14: Voice of the Past pt2 ch2

Disclaimer: I do not own the franchise, but I do own this team.

_*Italic indicates thought_

' ' indicates Zach using sign language

Episode XIV: Voices of the Past pt 2

Chapter Two: Tests

A/N: I apologize for such a long gap, bit this chapter is long, so hopefully it makes up for it. Please, please, review! Enjoy!

"Family is the most important thing in the world"." -Princess Diana

"So where are we going?" Kyle asked Heracles as they ran through the streets of Athens. Vendors selling figs and fish yelled things in ancient Greek.

"If you were a god, where would you hide something you didn't want to be found?"

"Somewhere mortals can't get at it."

"Right. So logically it's in a place where only the demigods can find."

"Which is?"

"A mountain not far from here. I heard from a satyre that he hid it high up on a mountain."

"So how are we going to get to it?"

"By being ourselves of course!"

Kyle followed with curious determination. They ran out of the city and towards a mountain. When they reached it Heracles stopped. "I've got a feeling this is the right place."

"Yeah," Kyle said, feeling a tugging sensation in his gut.

"Let's go."

"How? The cliff face goes straight up."

"I dunno. That's your department."

Kyle sighed and th ought about it. "I've got it!" He closed his eyes and put his arms to his side's, palms facing down. He focused all of his energy on creating a gusts of wind. He floated a couple of inches off the ground, then lost his power. _Focus! The world is counting on you! The twins are counting on you! _This gave him the strength to resume his concentration. He managed to create a gust of wind big enough to push him upwards. He stayed focused on what he was doin instead of the ground getting farther away bow him. He breathed a sigh of relief when his feet touched the ground again. He looked around and Heracles joined him.

"Not bad. For a newbie."

"Well it's not my strongest skill," Kyle muttered. "Where to now?"

"You tell me."

"Some guide," Kyle muttered. "Uh...this way," he said leading them up a mountain trail.

The two demigods made their way up the trail. Kyle blinked when he saw something off to his right. "Did you see that?"

"What?" Heracles asked.

"I thought I saw...nothing. It was nothing." He started moving again and the two of them started traveling up the trail. Kyle was still a little battle worn and winced as he walked. His legs were starting to hurt, as was his head. He kept a lookout for anything suspicious as he walked. The higher they got the harder it got to go on. _Keep going! You have to keep going. For your family. Think not your family. _He thought about his mom, and all she's done for him when it was just the two of them. He thought about Dick, ans how happy he made his mom. He smiled...

_"Hey little man," Dick said sitting on Kyle's bed in his small room._

_"Hey," 10 year-old Kyle said. _

_"I wanted to talk to you."_

_"About what?"_

_"Well, your mom and I have been going out for a while now, and I think i want to marry her. But before I purpose, I wanted to make sure it was ok with you first. You are the man of the house after all."_

_"Yes!" Kyle said excitedly. "Yes!"_

_Dick smiled. "I thought you'd say that. Us guys, we gotta stick together."_

Kyle focused on this as the trail cut sharply to the right. It had occurred to him that Dick hadn't needed to ask for Kyle's permission to marry his mom, but he had anyways. The red ranger felt new determination take over as he marched on. He wasn't beat. Not yet.

-Olympic Force-

"I think this might be it," Kyle said. The two demigods stood in front of a giant statue of Zeus. He looked up and could just make out something bronze on the Zeus's crown.

"What makes you say that?" Heracles asked.

"Just a feeling." Kyle thought about it. "Ok, I'm going to climb up there and get it."

"If you say so."

"Just stand guard." Kyle grabbed onto the hard stone and pulled himself up. His toes slipped as he struggled to find a foothold. He made it just a few feet up the statue before falling. He landed on his butt and got up.

"Did you get it?"

"Does it look like I got it?!"

"Um...No."

Kyle shook his head. He felt like smacking Heracles. Legendary demigod or not. He stared up, thinking. "I got it!" he said snapping his fingers. He summoned a gust of wind and lifted himself up. When he was almost to the top he reached out for the coin. His fingers just brushed the metal when the earth started shaking. "Uh oh." He pulled back as the statue moved its hand holding the lightning bolt up and tried to hit him. "Heracles!" he shouted. "Move!"

"What?"

Kyle sighed and lowered himself down as fast as he could. He grabbed his half-brother under his arms and pulled him up into the air. "Can you keep yourself up?"

"Um...No."

"You know you're just about the moat useless demigod I've ever met."

"That's not very nice."

Kyle rolled his eyes while he thought of a plan. "Ok, I'm going to distract it, then you grab the coin."

"Ok."

Kyle set his brother down on the statues shoulder then moved back. Heracles wiggled a bit then found his balance and held on. Kyle took a deep breath and raised his hands up to the sky. Storm clouds gathered overhead. He dropped a couple feet and quickly refocused his energy on keeping himself in the air. His heart raced as he steadied himself. He hadn't tried using two powers at once before. He took a calming breath and focused part of his mind on keeping the air flow going so he could stay in the air, and drawing lighting form the sky. He decided to all together ignore the fact he was far from the ground. The clouds started to get darker and thicker.

Kyle closed his fist and swung his arm down. A bolt of lightning shot from the sky and flashed right in front of the statue's face. It tabled back in shock and blindness. Kyle brought down another that cracked against the statue's arm. Small pieces flew everywhere. The statue swung its arms in a blind range and knocked Kyle from the air. One minute he was floating there, readying another strike, and what felt like a Brock wall with the force of a train hit him in the chest. He flew back into mountain side, cracking his head off the stone. His vision became littered with red and black dots mixed with stars. The air was crushed from his lungs as he fell to earth.

_H...a...Wh...Oh crap! _He pushed the pain aside and these his arms out and focused his energy. Another gust of wind blew out and caught him, lowering him safely to the ground. He lay there for a minute, disoriented and in pain, until he pushed himself somewhat begrudgingly to his feet. He stood on wobbly legs taking in the scene before him. The statue returnees to its original position and Heracles jumped down to join Kyle.

"Well done brother," he said.

"D...did you get it?"

Heracles nodded. "Congradulations, you passed the test."

"Huh? What test?"

"You really think dad would let just anyone take his power coin? He wanted me to test you to see if you could handle the power this brings. When I acted like I didn't know what I was doing, you took control of the situation. You could've made a plan to snatch the coin yourself and told me to stay out of the way, but you let me share the glory and devised a plan that required both of us. You managed to use two aspects of your powers at once, showing very good control. You didn't automatically blow the statue to bits, showing self-control. And even after you almost fell to your death you wanted to make sure I'd completed our mission. You've earned the right to have this." He held out his hand, revealing a bronze coin.

Kyle reached out and took it. "Thanks you for your help, Heracles."

"No problem Kyle. See you around."

"Yeah, in the myths."

"In the myths," Heracles agreed as he watched his half-brother disappear in front of him.

-Olympic Force-

Zach had never really gone into the ocean before, but he found it was awesome. He followed Triton to the location of the coin. He smiled as fish darted past him in large schools as they want by. The two sons of the sea God swam deeper, uneffected by the drag of their clothes. Triton led the demigod towards a glimmer in the distance. As they got closer Zach felt his heart start to race. It was a city. They swam up over a ridge and found an entire city sprawled out on the ocean floor. _Wow._

Triton tapped him on the shoulder. "Welcome to Atlantis," he said.

Zach balked a little. 'Atlantis? As in...Atlantis?'

"Yes, that is kind of what I meant. Unless you know of any other mythical cities underwater."

'Good point.'

"Follow me." Triton swam down towards the legendary city.

Zach followed him. He saw Greek style villas everywhere he looked. Temples, shops, and homes, all very surprisingly, not covered seaweed and algae. The blue ranger got the feeling they were being watched. He looked around, couldn't see anyone. He imagined that I'd he wasn't deaf there might've been an erie silence twitch thirdly water surrounding the city. Inside the city, it was as if there was a dome. It was untouched by the effects of water and some of the buildings even loomed up a bit and were made of up to date metal.

_Stay focused! _Zach scolded himself. _You're not here to admire. You're here to save mom. _He felt his heart tug at the thought. He love his mom, no matter what the space between them. _ I'll save you mom. I promise. _He followed his half brother to the center of the sunken-city. There stood a statue of Posideon, in all his glory. They stopped and stood before it. Zach saw a movement out of the corner of his eye. His eyes widened and he grabbed Triton's arm, jerking him to the side. A spear flew out of nowhere and narrowly missed them.

'What was that?!'

"Uh...some unhappy merepeople," Titan answered as mermaids and men started swimming out into the open. Zach had always expect something along the lines of Ariel. Instead, he got creature with bald heads, and blue skin, with razor sharp teeth, wedded fingers, and wild eyes. _Damn, Disney was way off._ He ducked as another spear flew past him. One of them darted at the sons of the sea god and they pushed at a from each other. Zach picked up the called spear and tested it's weight in his hand. It was heavier and shorter than what he was used to, but it would have to do.

He threw it at the closest merman and smiled as it hit him in the shoulder. He swam to the ocean floor, grabbing a handful of rocks, then swam up again. Using one hand he made a minefield pool it the water and put the rocks in it. He managed to hit three more, and knocked them away. He swept his hand from one side other, horizontally confront of him, then spun it at the elbow and snapped his arm and wrist forward. A speedy current pushed more merpeople back away from the statue. Zach felt one wrap its arm around his neck from behind. He quickly blasted a jet of water with the force of a waterfall in its face. It spun away.

Triton grabbed Zach's shoulder and spun him around. "Grab the coin," he said. "I'll handle them."

Zach nodded and swam for the statue. He was forced to alter his course a bit as another mermaid tried to grab him. He kicked her away, then swam as fast as he could for the statue. The coin was situated in Posideon's crown. Zach pried it out of the hole and spun around. He saw the merpeople throw a net on Triton, causing him o sink to the ground. He struggled to free himself as the attackers got closer with their spears. He caught Zach's eye. "Go!" he said. "Swim! Take the coin!"

Zach bit his lip and looked down at the coin in his hand, then at his trapped brother. He closed his eyes. _Sorry mom. _He let the coin fall from his hands and swam forward with all his might. He rammed into the group of mermaids holding Triton and blasted his water jets in their faces. They retreated a few feet. Zach moved his hands in the across-then snap forward-motion again and thew them away even more. He grabbed a spear and sent it flying at them, but they dodged it. He saw more returning from the edges of the city. He looked around in desperation.

The coin gleaned off the seafloor. Zach noticed the merpeople glance at it protectively. _That's it! _He made a mad dash for the coin and snatched it off the ground. He clenched his jaw as he held it in his fingers while he created a jet of water. It knocked the heads of the merpeople around, pinning their full attention on him. He created another current of water, but this time waved the coin at them tauntingly and threw it. The merpeople followed the coin as the current pulled it far into the city. Zach lost sight of it quickly and ignored the sinking feeling in his stomach as he swam over to help Triton.

He carefully pulled at the net and helped get his brother untangled. "Thanks." Zach nodded numbly, feeling as though he might cry. _I failed. _

Triton stared at his brother's face in dismay. How couldn't Believ what he'd just witnessed. "You saved me," he said. "You...You gave up th coin for me. Why? I don't even like you!"

Zach shrugged. 'You needed help. Besides, my friends have their coins I'm sure. I'll just use what I have to try and defeat Typhon I guess.'

Triton shook his head. "Dad was right, you're not like the others. You really are selfless and helpful. You don't want power for yourself, you want it to help others." He sighed. "Here." He reached into the leather pouch tied around his waist and pulled out a coin.

Zach's eyes widened. 'How? What?'

"The coin you threw was a decoy. This whole thing was a set up. I wanted to see if your truly weren't power hungry, and clearly you aren't. I sent the merpeople a telepathic message asking for this help. You would've given up this coin that could help you save your world, and possibly your life, for a brother that you don't even know. You're a good guy, and if any of them demigods deserve it, it's you." He passed the coin to the stunned ranger.

'Thank you Triton. So much.'

"It's Dad you should really thank. He's the one who told me to have faith in you."

Zach smiled. 'Bye.'

"Good bye Zach. You know, I think I like you a little. You're not half bad, for a demigod at least."

'Thanks,' Zach signed with a smile as the ocean and his brother disappeared.

-Olympic Force-

Miley talked with Theba until it was time for the party to start. It o cured to her they .might've been using Greek, but she had no idea. Eventually her half-sister stood. "Ready?"

Miley nodded and stood as well. She followed Theba out of the room and down a hall. They walked into a big Greek pavilion. Everywhere they looked people talked and danced. They bowed their heads to Theba and Miley as they passed. Miley smiled as a glass of wine as passed to her. "Is this ok to drink?"

"Of course is. We are Greek after all."

Miley took an experimental sip, and coughed a little. It had a strong taste, but didn't appear to have alcohol in it. She smiled politely as a servant offered her cheese. She took it and moved away, losing Theba in the crowd. She tried to locate Asul, but there was too many people around. She took another sip of her wine and stepped around a group of men. She turned her head and saw a group of girls sitting on the ground, fawning around a boy who was obviously enjoying the attention.

He had had golden hair and sky blue eyes. His skin was an interesting pigment of someone who had invisibly been in the sun, but not exactly tan. He laughed something and glanced her way. He had a boyish face with obvious features. Miley smiled ans turned away slyly. She knew exactly who he and what he was. She could tell he was following her and went to a servant grabbing another glass of wine. She turned around and smiled. "Miley," she said simply handing him the glass.

He studied her for a minute. "Asul," he responded taking it. He took a sip.

"I know what you are,"'Miley said in his areas she walked by him, then continued on her way, smiling and waving at well wishers as she did.

"What I am? And what would this be?"

"You're a demigod," Miley said taking a sip of her drink again. "The son of Apollo."

He smiled and raised his glass to his lips. "Takes a child of the gods to know one."

"Indeed." She turned away her back was to him.

"So what is the daughter of Aphrodite doing her?" He asked moving closer.

"Trying to save my family, and those of my friends."

"Really? And how so you expect to do this?"

"I think you know." She walked away again, taking another sip.

"Ah," he said following her. "Well in that case, I can't help you."

"I think you can."

He laughed. "It's going to take more than just a pretty face to convince me. Many of your brothers and sisters have tried."

"Then how about I don't convince you. How about I win it?"

"Win it? I'm intrigued."

"I'll fight you for it."

"Fight?"

"You heard me. I'll fight you with swords. If I win, I get the coin."

"And if I win?"

"I'll give you another power coin."

"For which god? My father?"

"Maybe."

Asul smiled "Alright, you're on. Follow me."

She followed him from the pavilion down some steps into another garden. This one was quoted and had a large rectangular stone pavilion. He set down his glass and picked up a sword from a nearby rack holding it out to her. Miley smiled and set down her own glass. She reached out and put her fingers around the hilt. She smiled at his raised eyebrow and picked up the sword with ease. He smiled and grabbed his own. "The winner has to knock the opponent to the ground and put them in a life threatening position."

"Ok." Miley took her ready stance. Asul stood opposite her. He leapt forward and swung his sword at her. Miley ducked and landed a quick spinning kick on his abdomen. He stepped away quickly. Miley stepped toward him just as fast and swung her sword upwards in an uppercut. Asul blocked it and forced her blade to the ground. Miley wrenched it away and stumbled back, tripping over her dress. She growled in frustration. Asul smirked and ran at her again, aiming a swing for her chest. Miley deflected his sword with her own and took a step closer, ramming her elbow into his stomach.

Asul grabbed her arm and t her her to the side. Miley's dress got in the way again and she glared. She found her footing and ran at him. He turned, letting her fly past him. Miley suddenly stopped and spun on her heel, dropping and licking his feet put from under him. Asul stumbled back, but didn't drop. The pink ranger followed up by grabbed his shirt and tossing him to the side. Again, the son of Apollo managed to stay upright, but Miley wasn't done yet. Before he could really form a defense against her, she kicked him in the chest. He swung his sword at her, but she evaded it.

Miley ducked and walked stealthily so she was behind him. Healing around, meaning to surprise her, but she whipped around with him and stayed where he couldn't see. Then, she wrapped her free arm around his neck and kicked his feet to the side with a single strong swipe. He fell to the ground and she was on him before he could receiver. Asul smiled as she held her blade to his throat.

"I'm impressed. Not many children of Aphrodite can right like that? And not many would challenge me to a duel to get the coin."

"I'm not most people."

"I can see that now. Congradulations, you pass."

"Pass?" she asked letting him up to his feet.

"This was never about fighting. It was about using your strengths. I needed to be sure you wouldn't use this for vain reasons. You didn't use your beauty to get it from me, you used your head, your skills and your strengths. That's a true demigod. You aren't dependant on your looks, which makes you deep, and strong. You most certainly deserve this."

Miley smiled as she took the coin from him. "Thank you, Asul. This means a lot to me."

"Do some good with it. And keep doing what you do. You give the children of beauty a good name."

"Thanks. So long."

"So long. Good luck."

"Thanks. Tell Theba I said bye!"

"Will do," he said smiling.

Miley watched as the fighting pavilion vanished like a mirage.


	43. Episode 14: Voices of the Past pt2 ch3

Disclaimer: I do not own the franchise, but I do own this team.

_*Italic indicates thought_

' ' indicates Zach using sign language

Episode XIV: Voices of the Past pt 2

Chapter Three: Super Demigods

A/N: Ella! We've finally reached the end of the episode. sorry it took so long, but this is another long chapter. Anyways, please review! Pretty please!

"Family is the most important thing in the world"." -Princess Diana

Kyle turned around and faced the dojo. He smiled when he saw Miley and Zach.

"Well?" Chiron asked.

"I got mine," Kyle said.

"Me too," Miley added.

'Third times a charm,' Zach signed.

"Excellent. And not a moment to soon," Chiron added as the alarms went off. "Same place."

"Let's go guys," Kyle said. "Time to finish this!"

"Good luck," Xhrion called after them. "The gods know we'll all need it."

-Olympic Force-

Typhon smiled when he saw the rangers. "Ah, the little demigods want to play."

"Sure we can play," Kyle said. "But in the end we're going to destroy you."

"Ha! Don't make me laugh. I'd like to see you try!"

"Ok, but only because you asked."

"OLYMPIC FORCE, POWERS OF THE GODS UNLEASHED!"

"Power of Zeus, lord of the sky!"

"Power of Aphrodite, goddess of love!"

"Power of Poseideon, lord of the sea!"

"Defenders of Olympus, saviors of the world!"

The rangers scattered to avoid Typhon's snakes. Kyle dropped his spear on the ground and reached for the coin in his belt. He took it out and looked it over. It had crossed lightning bolts on one side.

"Kyle!" Miley shouted, stabbing at a couple of snakes from Typhon's foot attacking her. "Anytime now!"

"Oh, right. Power of Zeus, god of the sky!" He flipped the coin in the air. It came down onto his palm, and nothing happened. "Crap." He raised his shield as a spear almost impaired him. "Hey!"

"Not my fault," Miley called. She hopped back an side to side, trying to avoid being eaten. Zach's feet were trapped by snakes already and more were constricting his waist and neck.

"I don't understand it!" Kyle moaned in frustration. "These things are supposed to turn us into super demigods or something!"

"Well think fast!"

Kyle stopped. _That's it! The coin won't work Because I already have the basis of Zeus's powers. They can't be used in a normal mode. _He smiled at an idea. "Super demigod mode!" he shouted flipping the coin in the air. It came back to his palm, but something definitely happened. He felt power surge through him as his shield and sword disappeared. He put the coin in the center of his belt and closed his fists. He smiled. He reached his hand up to the sky and made a fist. Clouds gathered and thunder boomed.

Miley smiled. "Awesome." She kicked a snake in the head and jumped back. She took her mother's coin from her belt. "Super demigod mode!" She flipped the coin into the air, then caught it and put it in her belt. Her sword and shield disappeared. She smiled triumphantly.

Zach saw Kyle and Miley transform. Kyle brought a bolt of lightning from the sky and held it in his hand. He threw it at Typhon, hitting him in the head. Typhon yelled in pain. His snake foot loosened a bit and Zach was able to get free. He stumbled away and quickly turned to face the monster. Miley came over as Kyle summoned another lightning bolt. Miley signed Zach how the coins worked fast.

The blue ranger nodded and took out his coin. "Super demigod mode!" His talked weapons disappears and gold rings appeared around his wrists on the fabric of his gloves. He smiled. They regrouped so that the blue and pink rangers stood on either side of their leader.

"You're dead!" Kyle shouted. He reached to the sky and lightning zapped down. He held the pulsing bolt of electricity in his hand. Miley tried to figure out just how her powers were stronger as they avoided the snakes. They headed straight for her, hissing. She wondered what to do. Kyle and Zach were preoccupied.

"Stop," she said the snakes, on a hunch. They advanced towards yer still. "Stop now," she repeated, lowering her voice a little and adding an edge to it. Some of the snakes faltered a bit. She smiled. She stood straighter ans held her hand our, palm in front of her. "Stop," she said in the same voice as the last time, but this time adding more feeling. She felt as if she was pressing her own energy against them and they stopped. "Good. Now, lie on the ground." The snakes did her bidding, a glazy look in their eyes telling her she had them in a trance. "Stay there. Don't move unless I say."

They hissed in response and Miley smiled. Meanwhile, Kyle was zapping Typhon. He waved one of his arms over his head, creating rain clouds for Zach. He threw the lightning bolt as hard as he could. It would've hit Typhon if the snakes hadn't gotten in the way. The sizzled a bit and headed straight for the red ranger. Miley jumped in front of him, shouting "Stop!" as she did. She started talking to the snakes, motioning Kyle to back up. Kyle back up a bit, watching in amazement as she calmed the snakes down. The laid down on the ground without complaint.

Kyle looked over and saw the other foot of pythons lying harmlessly on the ground. He glanced at Zach. The blue ranger was keeping the hand snakes busy. He created two different blobs of water with his hands, managing to stay dry, despite the fact he alone was standing under a torrential downpour. He threw on ebb of the blobs at Typhon, then the other. He 're-created one when the opposite hand threw the one it was keeping up. The snakes hands were splashing the water away from Typhon. Kyle was suddenly overcome with an idea. "Miley, get back!"

Hearing his command Miley got out of his way. Kyle reached his hands for the sky, pulling down two bolts of lightning. He threw one at one of the snake-legs, and the other at the other one. Typhon screeched in pain. His once living and Worthing mass of python-legs now lay still, blackened like charcoal. He was unable to move from the spot.

"You will pay for that, demigods!" he roared in anger. He reached out and tried to wrap his hand around Zach. The blue ranger created a wall of water, then tensed the muscles in his fingers, causing a wall of thin ice appear behind the water. He was thrown backwards as the snakes hit him. The ice shattered into a million piece. Kyle quickly whipped his arms up, over his head, then across his body. He created a gust of wind that lowered Zach safetly to the ground. He put his hand on the blue ranger's shoulder as he stood up. Zach nodded.

"We need to get rid of his arms," Miley said running up to them.

"How? I can't guarantee that I'll hit them unless they're laying on the ground, and you can't seduce them still if there trashing about." He looked at Typhon in exasperation. He could start to feel the energy draining him.

Zach tapped him on the shoulder, having missed the conversation, he'd been thinking something along the same lines. 'We need to just outright destroy him. What about a combined attack?'

"Is that even possible?" Miley asked.

"Wait a minute, he might be onto something. I have an idea." Kyle reaches towards the sky and brought down another lightning bolt. He held it in his hand, and led it out in front of him. "Miley put your hand on the bolt."

"Have you lost your mind?!"

"No! This should work. Just put your hand on it. I'll keep you safe."

"Ok," she replied unsure. Miley tentatively set her fingers on the bolt. The electricity zapped at her harmlessly.

"Now put your energy into it."

"What- How!?"

"Just...I don't know, source it or something. Just try! This is a new idea here!"

"Ok." Miley took a deep breath and closed her eyes. She pictured her own energy coursing through her body. She put herself in the state found it took to reach her demigod powers. Kyle and Zach watched in amazement as her hands began to glow pink. The limelight then traveled from her hand into the lightning bolt. The light zapped around furiously with the electric current. Kyle felt the bolt's energy increase. Miley opened her eyes and surveyed her handiwork.

"Good job," Kyle said. He nodded to Zach. The blue ranger put his hands on the bolt just as Miley had done. He figured the light must've been energy, so he decided he was supposed to add some of his own. He closed his eyes and focused. He felt a familiar tug in his gut as his grip on his godly side increased. Unbeknownst to him, his hands had a blue light on them. The light traveled from his hand to the bolt, zapping around with the pink light. Kyle nodded in encroachment. _My turn. _

He focused his energy on the bolt. He muscles tensed as a red light appeared on his hands. He allowed some of the electricity of the bolt to enter his hands. It zapped him a bit, but had the desired effect. The light travels into the bolt and he quickly stopped the connection. His hands tingled with the buzz of electricity. Now a red light zapped around the bolt with the pink and blue. "Move your hands." Miley did as he said, and Zach followed. Kyle faced Typhon. "Powers of the gods combined!" he shouted. He took aim, and threw the bolt with all his strength.

Typhon raised his arms in an attempt to block it, but it was a futile attempt. The bolt zapped straight through his hands to his head. As soon at hit his cranium the energy released, zooming through his body. "No! This is impossible!"

"Impossible, we don't know the meaning of the word."

"No!" he shouted as he became a cloud of ash.

Kyel wanted to jump for joy. "Yes!"

"We did-" Miley stopped when Typhon grew back. "Never mind."

"You pathetic humans are dead!" Typhon shouted.

"As if he wasn't bad enough normal sized," Kyle muttered.

"What now?" Miley asked. "Without our shields and spear we can't summon our zords."

"Yes, we can," Kyle said. "Use your energy. Our powers and zords are connected through our parents." He held out his hand and focused his energy. He felt a tug in his gut and his hand glowed red. Animal of Zeus, zord mode!"

Miley copied his movement and focused her own energy. "Animal of Aphrodite, zord mode!"

Zach copied his friends, causing his own hand to turn blue. "Animal of Posideon, zord mode!"

Kyle smiled when he was in the cockpit of his zord. "Zords, combine!"

"Olympic Force Megazord!"

"Wow, look at us!" Miley exclaimed.

Kyle nodded approvingly. Miley had a white robe-thing that traveled to her knees. It also had a slinky pink substance forming two parallel stripes on the back. The front had a buckle that was also pink, connecting the two aides at her waist.

He glanced at Zach and discovered that he too had a white robe with blue stripes. Looking down at himself the patter continued with his own wite and red buckle combo. The rangers stumbled as Typhon hit the megazord.

"I'll destroy you children once and for all!"

"They all say that," Miley said rolling her eyes.

"Lets finish this guy," Kyle said.

The megazord moved to the side as another snake came at it. Zach drew the command for sword and one appeared. the megazord swung it in Typhon's direction, but missed landing a blow. It was forced to retreat farther back as another few snakes jumped at it. A couple landed right where they intended, ranges sinking into its chest.

"Uh, Kyle!" Miley shouted as sparks flew around them. Any ideas?!"

"Like what!"

"Anything!"

Kyle gritted his teeth. Zach. Slipped off his podium a bit, but managed to more or less stay on by grabbing the edges. He looked at the red ranger, wondering what to do. Kyle glanced around. _There has to be something!_ "Ah!" he and the others yelled as another snake in it them and the megazord stumbled back even farther.

"Kyle!"

"Grrr... We defeated him the first time with our power coins- that's it! We have to use our coins for a combination attack again!"

"But we've never use more than one coin at a time on the megazord," Miley argued. "What if it doesn't work?"

"We- gah!" he desperately tried to stay standing while Zach tried uselessly to maneuver them around another attack. "We have to try. It's our only hope."

Miley nodded. It was a long shot, but it was better than nothing. The two of them took out their coins, Zach following a second behind.

"Super Demigod Powers!" Kyle said placing his on his grid. Miley and Zach put theirs down on their own as well. They became part of it and several thing happened. The megazord appeared to grow stronger. It was re-energized as less sparks were flying. The sword in its hand began to change as well.

Volts of electricity began finding it's way up and down the blade. One side of the blade became bluwhile the other turned pink. The hilt turnd red. Kyle smiled, his confidence rising. "Let's finish this."

They all drew the command for strike. The megazord swung its blade in a circle then, stabbed it through Typhon before he could react. Energy and power zapped through him in an instant.

"No-" he shouted his final words as he turned to ash.

The rangers were shocked for a moment. They leaned on their pedestals for support, suddenly exhausted.

'We did it!'

"I know," Kyle said. "I never thought we'd defeat him. Nike be praised at last!"

-Olympic Force-

Chiron was relieved when all three rangers entered the dojo.

"Typhon is gone," Kyle said. "Forever."

"Hope he rots in Tartarus. Or the field of pumishment," Miley said.

"I'm very proud of all of you," Sensei said. "You have accomplished a remarkable feat today."

"You weren't kidding when you said that those coins are powerful," Kyle said.

"Yes. They are. Which is why for the safety of the world, as well as yourselves, I'll have to take them."

"Figured," Miley said as they took them out of their pockets.

"You know, if you'd told me a few months ago that today I would be defeating one the most powerful monster in Tartarus, I never would've believed you," Kyle said dropping his coin into Chrion's hand.

"yes, but this is far from the end. You still have many obstacles and monsters to face."

'We can take it. As long as we stick together there's nothing we can't handle.'

"You're right Zach. Now go home. Rest and relax. You have certainly earned a nice vacation now."

"Families!" Miley exclaimed. "We have to check on them."

"right," Kyle said. "See you Sensei."

"Good-bye rangers. Have a good week!" Chiron shouted as they left. He looked down at the coins in his hand, closing his fist around them.

-Olympic Force-

Zach as fast as he could to his house. He opened the door on the fly and made a mad dash up stairs. He grinned widely when he saw his mom up and walking around, like nothing had even happened. He ran in and hugged her.

"Oh! Gish, Zach! What's this about?"

'Nothing. I just...I love you mom.'

She smiled. "I love you too. Now go get your things. We're leaving in a bit."

Zach nodded and wandered off to his room.

-Olympic Force-

Miley hoped that everything was back to normal as she ran. She galloped into the house and to her dad's room. "Dad?"

"Miley?" he called back, sticking his head out.

"Dad!" she shouted relieved. She threw her arms around him happily.

"Whoa, I missed you too sweetie," he said. "Is everything ok?"

"Yeah Dad," Miley answered. "Everything's awesome."

"Well, lets get moving then. Those movies won't watch themselves."

Miley nodded and ran off to get her bags.

-Olympic Force-

Kyle wanted Senseinto be right with every fiber of his being. Everything just had to be ok. It just had to be. He walked into the house and looked around a bit. "Mom! Dick!"

"Kyle!" his mom called back.

Kyle took the stairs two or three at a time and grabbed his mom in a bug hug.

"What was that for?" she asked him as he let go.

"Just because I love you."

She smiled and gave him a kiss.

"Kyle!" Mandy shoted running up to him. "Get your bag! We leavin!"

"Yes maam," he answered picking her up and flipping her upside down, cauaing her to squel and giggle as they went to his room.

"What was that about?" Dick as coming out of their bathroom.

"Just Kyle being the amazing bug brighter that he is."

"Hmm" Dick agreed, wrapping his arms around his wife. "Only a fool would mess with his little sisters."

She smiled in return. "He'll chose them to the ends of the Earth."

"Oh yes," he agreed as they heard both ligirls lakes laughing as they were entertained by the older brother.

Next Time On Power Rangers Olympic Force: Kyle has his eye set in specific girl who refuses to go out with him. So, he enlists Zach and Miley to help him win her over.


	44. Episode 15: Demigod Playboy Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own the franchise, but I do own this team.

*Italic indicates thought

' ' indicates Zach using sign language

Episode XV: Demigod Playboy

Chapter One: Thick Headed

A/N: Hey! I've written a chapter on time for a change! Scary, I know. Please review! Prretry pretty, please!

"You can't build a reputation on what you are going to do." -Henry Ford

Kyle smiled at the girl who sat next to him in Trig. Granted he should've been doing his work, but he couldn't help It. She was very pretty. Her raven hair hid part of her face from view. Kyle turned back to his paper sharp look from his teacher. He started putting functions into his calculator, but he glanced at the girl again.

She must've seen him staring or something because she glanced up as well. Kyle smiled at her without revealing his teeth, raising one of his eyebrows. His signature hook had its desired effect when she blushed, turning awasmiled went back to his work, satisfied he'd gauged her interest. Through out the rest of the class he could tell she was looking at him every now and again. Kyle made a point of not glancing again. He knew how the game was played.

It was one of his best tricks to pick up girls. He cagut their interest, then acted like it had fizzled. It made the girls more interested him, wanting to know wether or not he was interested in themWhe never used it on two girls in a row though. Then it wouldn't work. He had to keep his pickups on a rotation to keep them in good condition.

When the bell finally rang the red ranger put his things way purposefully slow, watching the girl leaving the room. He got up and followed her as he exited the room. Kyle wove his way through the crowd of kids in the passing hour, keeping an eye on the girl. He followed her to her locker and slid next to her.

"Hey."

"Hey yourself."

"I'm Kyle."

"I know who you are."

"Ah. I see my reputation precedes me."

"It certainly does." She closed her locker and looked at him. "Bye now."

"Wait," he said laughing a bit. "I don't know you're name."

"Lets keep it that way." She walked down the hall without so much as a look back.

Kyle blinked, dumbfounded. _That was a first._

-Olympic Force-

Zach browsed through the books in the library. He had to find books to do research on for his history project. Someone tapped him on the shoulder. He turned around to see one of his classmates.

"Mr. Stimson wants to talk to you."

Zach nodded his thanks and abandoned his precisely found spot. He saw his teacher talking to one of the guidance counselors. Stansing with them was a blonde girl Zach had never seen before. He walked over and pulled out his sticky notes. 'You wanted to see me?' he wrote.

"Ah yes, Zach. This is a new student joining our class, Madeline. Madeline, this is Zach."

'Nice to meet you.'

"Likewise," Madeline answered.

"I was thinking since you don't have a partner for the research's object that you and Madeline could partner up."

'Sure. That'd be great.'

"Fantastic. Why don't you explain what we're doing and get started on finding research material."

'Ok. Follow me.' Madeline followed Zach to the table where he'd left his bag. 'You can leave your things here.'

"Are you deaf or dumb?"

'Huh?'

"You're writing on a pad of sticky notes to communicate with people. This leads me to believe that you can't talk. So, are you deaf or dumb?"

'Deaf.'

'Why don't you use sign language then?' she signed.

Zach blinked, a little taken aback. 'Because I've found generally most people don't understand sign language,' he signed in return,mounting his sticky notes away.

'Well I'm not most people. I take it you can read lips though?'

'Oh yeah. You don't have sign everything.'

"Fine then. So what's the project on?"

'We're doing a report on the effects of Ancient Greece on Rome.'

"Alright then. Lets get started. I don't procrastinate." She turned and headed towards the books.

Zach smiled and followed her, shaking his head. _This is going to be interesting._

-Olympic Force-

Kyle kept an eye out for the elusive girl he had been hitting on earlier for the rest of the day. He spotted her heading out of the building after last period. He quickly pursed her, trying to keep up. He dodged around some kids near the door and hopped down the stars. "Hey again," he said jumping on front of her.

She jumped back in surprise. "Hello."

"So, I was thinking. You know my name, but I don't know yours. I think some kind of an equality-bringing-exchange is in order here."

"How about no."

"Hey, wait a minute," he said slipping in front of her again as she turned away.

"What do you want?"

"To go out with you."

"Really? You have a funny way of showing it."

"Well I can't do it properly if I don't know you're name."

"Which is exactly why I won't tell you." She turned away again and walked away.

Kyle stared after her, confused. Normally at this point he'd have a girl's number and her address. He shook his head and left the school grounds, heading for the dojo.

-Olympic Force-

Zach hurried to meet Miley after school. He didn't look where he was going and was thrown to the ground when he ran into someone.

"Watch it," a boy growled at him irritably.

'Sorry,' Zach mouthed.

"What're you blind?"

Zach rolled his eyes. _Close enough._ he continued on his way down the hall as the last trickle of students made their way out. He smiled when he saw Miley waiting for him on the steps.

"Hey Zach. What's up?"

'Not much. What's up with you?'

"Oh just trying not fail math."

'Always.' He glanced around and saw the boy he'd run into come out of the school. He watched as the boy joined two other kids. Another boy who looked like a senior, and Madeline. The three of them caught the two rangers staring and stared back.

"They look friendly," Miley commented as the three left, after giving them another look.

'No kidding.'

"The boy with the dark hair and black eyes is in my English class."

'And?' Zach asked as they headed for the dojo.

"He's kind of creepy."

'The girl's in my history class. She's really smart and well...lets just say she makes my social skills look like Kyle's.'

"Another socially awkward person?"

'Not just that. She's very...cynical. Like she's detached from her emotions most of the time.'

"I can see how that might alienate her from others."

'Yeah. But beyond that she's ok. She knows sign language, she's wicked smart, and kind of pretty.'

Miley felt a small twinge of annoyance at Zach praising another girl. "Sounds like you like her."

'Not like that. Not really. She's just interesting. It's nice to have someone in the school I can communicate with. And she's in a couple of my other classes. Plus judging by the looks those guys were giving us, she's probably already taken.'

"True," Miley admitted, thinking back to the stare down.

They found Kyle waiting for them outside the dojo. "Hey guys."

"Hey Kyle," Miley said. "How's your day been."

"Weird," he said as they walked in and made their way to the secret dojo, hurrying to make it before the after-school classes started. "So there's this girl in my Trig class I noticed today, so I thought maybe I'd try to ask her out."

"Just another ordinary day for you," Miley said. "Where's the weird part?"

"I'm getting to it. So I went up to her after class, and get this...she wouldn't even give her name!"

'Got shot down?' Zach asked raising his eyebrow.

"Hard. I tried again after school, but she still wouldn't bite."

"You act like she's some kind of a fish," Miley said rolling her eyes.

"I don't get it. I never get rejected by girls."

Miley sighed as she threw her bag into the corner. "Kyle did you ever consider that not all girls are irresistible to your charm?"

"No, because its never been a problem. All girls want to go out with me."

'That's the problem. You've dated like over half the girls on the school.'

"And?"

Miley sighed and shook her head. "Moron. Maybe if you started acting like a gentleman, instead of a player, you might get somewhere."

"Think so?"

"Know so."

"I'm sure this whole thing is a misunderstanding. She just doesn't realize who she's dealing with."

Miley rolled her eye. _Why is he so thick headed?_ "Whatever you say meat head."

Kyle was about to answer when the alarms went off. He ran over and checked it. "Goldberg Road."

"Lets get a move on!" Miley said as they followed him out.

-Olympic Force-

Kyle had to resist the urge to burst out laughing when he saw the monster. "Seriously? This is how low Kronos has sunk?"

Chasing people around was without a doubt the most absurd creature they'd ever seen. It's top half was that of a horse. It had the neck and head of a brown stallion. Meeting at the neck, however, was the body of a chicken. It flapped its wings at people and made a noise that was somewhere between a neigh and a cluck.

"Wow, that is creepy," Miley said.

"Creepy? More like ridiculous. Come on guys, lets get this, chicken-horse thing."

"OLYMPIC FORCE, POWERS OF THE GODS UNLEASHED!"

"Power of Zeus, lord of the sky!"

"Power of Aphrodite, goddess of love!"

"Power of Posideon, lord of the sea!"

"Defenders of Olympus, saviors of the world!"

The monster eyed them and tossed its head. "Looks like the demigods have come out to play."

"Yeah, but we don't play nice," Kyle said. They attacked the monster without a second's hesitation. Kyle tried to stab it with his spear, but this proved to be a lot harder than he'd originally thought. Titans appeared everywhere, and Zach and Miley were forced to back off.

"Kyle, we got these guys," Miley said.

Zach threw his spear and pierced several straight through the chest, pinning them one on top of another. He unsheathed his sword and attacked. Ducking, he kicked the legs out from under one and stabbed it. He felt something hit him from behind, sending him sprawling to the ground. He looked around and quickly rolled away as a Titan tired to stab him. He thought he saw a meteor fly overhead.

_What the-_ He raised his shield in defense to an attacking sword. He kicked away a Titan and got to his feet. He saw another meteor hurtling towards him and raised his shield. He was thrown backwards as it hit hi shield and exploded. Zach looked around for his weapons. His vision blurred a bit, and he was sure he must've hit his head. He saw Kyle still fighting the horse-rooster thing. Except now it was a lot more lethal. Like to was throwing flaming rocks more lethal.

Kyle jumped away from the creature. He raised his shield when it threw another rock at him. _What the hell?!_ He hefted his spear, and threw it at the monster. The rooster-horse simply tossed it's head and moved to the side. "Miley, heads!"

The pink ranger dropped to the ground, letting the spear fly over her. It pierced several Titans that had been advancing on her and destroyed them. "Thanks," she said giving him a thumbs up.

"Throw me your spear!"

Miley didn't question him. She wasn't oblivious to the apparent bombs the monster was chucking. Grabbing her pink-shaft weapon she threw it to him as hard as she could. Kyle caught it, accidentally grabbing the tip. He hissed in pain a bit as the sharp edges dug through his gloves and into his hand. He flipped it and caught it by the shaft. He held his shield, trying keep some distance between him and the monster. He jumped back as it coughed up another fiery bomb and threw the spear.

It missed as the creature once again, avoided it. _That's a damn, agile chicken._ "Zach, heads!" he shouted uselessly. He saw the spear hit the blue ranger in the knee, sending him down in pain. "Crap."

"Mhmhmhm. Fighting each other?" the monster taunted it began to cough up another bomb. Kyle ignored Zach's anguished cries and raised his shield, drawing his sword. He waited for the blow of the bombs, but none came. He lowered his shield a bit and saw the monster coughing up nothing. "You demigods are lucky. I seem to have used all my artillery. You haven't seem the last of me!" It disappeared through a glowing red crack.

Kyle de-morphed, shaking his head. "That was different."

"Gah!" the blue ranger's screams brought him back. He tuned and ran to his fallen friend. He kicked away several Titans that were starting to surround Zach. Miley ran to help, still morphed. She quickly dsatched of the stragglers without haste.

"Zach," she said kneeling down next to him, de-morphing. As she did the spear disappeared. Zach de-morphed. His eyes were wide, his hands shaking and clenching to much to sign anything.

"It'll be ok," Kyle said, suppressing the guilt he felt at the blue ramger's injury, "Just hang on." Miley slipped her sweater off and they iced it around his knee. Kyle then carefully helped Miley pull the blue ranger to his feet. Then, he picked him up, wrapping one of his arms around his shins, and the other under his arms. "Lets take him back. Chiron has to help him."

Miley nodded and the two rangers ran to the dojo as Zach started to loose consciousness.


End file.
